Aqua Olympics
by Bumper
Summary: 10 junior contestants have come together to compete for the title of Aquatic Champion! This will be updated weekly by the addition of another event and occasionally something else connected to it. UPDATE: Everything's up here, barring any problems
1. Drowning Contest

AQUA OLYMPICS  
1st Event - Introduction and Drowning Contest  
  
All characters mentioned here are copyright their respective owners.  
  
Authors Notes: Trevor Lake here, folks. I'd like to thank you   
wonderful people for taking the time to read this series. This will   
take place over 11 events, plus Closing Ceremonies and a small   
surprise past the midpoint. This idea was something I came up with   
over a year ago. See, I wanted to do an Olympics that would test   
various aspects of abilities combatants would use in the fights that   
you might be familiar with if you're reading this. This will involve   
Junior combatants this first time. This was a collaboration between   
myself, Robert Brown (Proforce on FF.net, one of the places where this   
is being posted), and Brian Sapinski (Sonic Whammy, also here on   
FF.net and elsewhere). This project took a year to finish, and we   
really like how this has turned out. With that, please enjoy the   
quick Opening Ceremonies, and the first event, the Drowning Contest.   
  
(Trevor, Robert, and Brian will usually take turns commentating   
throughout these games. Keep this in mind.)  
  
Trevor: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we now herald the opening of the   
Aquatic Olympics with the introduction of the athletes! We have 10   
people competing in 11 events, competing for medals. Without further   
ado, let's introduce our competitors."  
  
Robert: "First off, all the way from Gummi Glen in the kingdom of   
Dunwyn, let's welcome Tummi and Cubbi Gummi! Both these bears are   
deceptive in their abilities, and they could each walk away with   
medals in this competition."  
  
Brian: "From the metropolis of Duckburg, he is one of the famed   
nephews of Donald Duck. It's Louie, ladies and gentlemen! Certainly a   
strong contender in everyone's mind to walk away with a lot of   
victories in these games."  
  
Trevor: "Folks, from storied Hollywood, we have the entire Chipmunks   
gang, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore! Alvin is expected to do quite well   
at these games, with Simon and Theodore possibly a factor in an event   
or two."  
  
Robert: "Next, from the Clubhouse Caboose, a couple of surprising   
entries in these games. Let's give a round of applause for Montgomery   
and Bingo of the Get Along Gang! Now, neither of these two have much   
experience to my knowledge but they can be dangerous wild cards if   
underestimated."  
  
Brian: "Exactly right, Robert. Monty's fairly smart and has made it   
out of a lot of jams in the past. And Bingo always relies on his luck   
to see him through, maybe it will help him here. Which brings us to   
our final pair, the biggest wild cards of all. From Acme Acres, Tiny   
Toons Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck!"  
  
Trevor: "Well said, Brian. Both of them can be challengers in many   
events. Now that all competitors are here... it's time to get them   
ready for our first event, the Drowning Contest! We'll be right back."  
  
(Commercial Break)  
  
Robert: "And welcome back to the first event, the Drowning Contest.   
While we wait for all our competitors to get harnessed in, how about   
you explain the rules to everyone, Brian?"  
  
Brian: "Well, Robert, it's a very simple format. Our competitors have   
been lowered into the tank, where they will simply try to hold their   
breath for the longest period of time. The gold goes to the last one   
still conscious on their own."  
  
Trevor: "Again, Brian, well said. The event has begun, folks, and   
we're 30 seconds into it! Everybody's still looking ok, although some   
are looking better than others. Bingo and Louie are looking right at   
home, no surprises here."  
  
Robert: "None at all, Trevor, but it looks like Cubbi's in some   
trouble already. Poor kid, he's just not big enough to have the lung   
capacity needed for this event. He's trying to hang on, but I fear   
he's going to be the first to go."  
  
Brian: "Looks that way to me as well. Matter of fact, there go the   
last of his air bubbles. Cubbi is out! Meantime, over on the other   
side, Theodore's starting to look a little shaky, too, I think."  
  
Trevor: "Quite right, quite right... I think he's about to go... yes!   
Theodore just sucked it down like a vampire does blood. The first two   
go out not even 10 seconds apart, folks. Let's see... looks like   
Simon, Buster, and Monty are having the most trouble amongst the   
living at the moment."  
  
Robert: "And of those three, it appears Simon may be the next to go.   
Clapping his hands over his mouth doesn't seem to be helping much if   
at all, just using up precious oxygen."  
  
Brian: "Not to mention that it puts more strain on the rest of your   
body and the overall blood flow. You would think Simon knew that a   
little in advance, but he's paying for it here now as... yes, he   
collapses."  
  
Trevor: "Simon just succombed to panic, guys. Anyway, everyone,   
Buster and Monty are fighting their urges to try to breathe. These two   
will be the next to go, everyone, it's just who will go first. Wait...   
Buster's eyes are rolling, and there he goes, folks."  
  
Robert: "I'm a bit surprised there. I expected Buster to crack the   
top five at least. And now, looking back at the water, Monty's gone   
completely motionless. Five down, and five to go."  
  
Brian: "And now looking at the rest of the field, so far they seem to   
be holding up pretty well, no major problems for any of them yet. But   
Louie and Bingo are looking incredibly strong right now, Trevor."  
  
Trevor: "They do, but once again, they're expected to do well in this   
event, anyway, so it's hardly a surprise. Hmm... running my trained   
eye over them, it looks very close... man, the two halves of the   
line-up for this event seems very well defined. To you, Robert."  
  
Robert: "Agreed Trevor, it's almost like the difference between   
professionals and amateurs. With this break in the action, have either   
of you seen any surprises thus far?"  
  
Brian: "I can't really think so. Perhaps Simon's panic, but most of   
the ones gone are less accustomed to the environment."  
  
Trevor: "I thought Monty would go a little higher with his body size   
and constitution.... oooh, look! Someone is finally starting to break   
down in there! Alvin's in trouble, guys!"  
  
Robert: "Yes he is... looks like he'll be reunited with his brothers   
soon enough. He's staying calm though, not making the same mistake his   
brother made...but I don't think it'll make any difference."  
  
Brian: "Yeah he's starting to realize that this is the end. Man,   
check his face out! He just does not want to quit! OH! Did you hear   
those air bubbles hit the surface just now? I could hear that pop all   
the way up here! Well, needless to say, Alvin is eliminated as well."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin deserves a medal for effort, folks... anyway, looks   
like Tummi and Plucky are battling right now... the survivor will be   
in the medals. Both of them seem to know what's at stake clearly   
enough. Louie and Bingo and finally starting to show the first signs   
of non-normalcy as well."  
  
Robert: "I think it's safe to assume here that Tummi and Plucky will   
be battling it out for bronze; I don't see the winner of that match   
posing any trouble for the two powerhouses over there."  
  
Brian: "Indeed. And now Plucky's the one beginning to show a bit more   
struggle. I can see the twitching become a little more evident. Can he   
hold on?"  
  
Trevor: "No! No, he can't! Kiss the ducky goodbye, bubbles in the   
sky! Now Tummi's having trouble, and...... there he goes, folks. But   
you can tell by the smile on his dead ass that he's happy with getting   
a bronze. Now, the last two..."  
  
Robert: "Uh oh, looks like Louie's losing control a little bit while   
Bingo's remaining calm, cool, and collected. The duck's cheeks are   
beginning to puff out in a last ditch effort to hold his breath in."  
  
Brian: "Bingo's actually looking over, and he's looking jazzed that   
he might win this. And yes he does, there goes Louie! And Bingo wins   
the first gold medal of these games!"  
  
Trevor: "Ladies, and gentlemen, this is no surprise at all, Bingo and   
Louie were expected to take gold and silver.in this... something of an   
upset in Tummi beating out Plucky for the bronze, though... and we'll   
be right back for the medal ceremonies after we bring back the dead."  
  
Robert: "Yeah well, they'd better get Bingo out of there before we   
have to revive him too. Come on guys, move it, would ya?"  
  
Brian: "They are, Robert, relax. There he is, ladies and gentlemen,   
your first big winner in these Olympics, and is he ever pumped."  
  
(Commercial break. Robert starting here)  
  
Robert: "And welcome back to the medal ceremonies for the Drowning   
Contest. In what could be considered the first upset of these games,   
Tummi took the bronze. But from the way he's celebrating, you'd think   
he won gold."  
  
Brian: "Indeed. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did myself.   
However, no one's that surprised about out the Silver mdeal winner,   
Louie. You know he wanted to win this one, but he seems content with   
his accomplishment"  
  
Trevor: "And there's no surprise with the winner either, folks. Bingo   
used every bit of his natural ability in this, and was rewarded with   
gold, precious gold. He is pleased as punch with his achievement."  
  
Robert: "And he deserves to be. He may be a beaver, and really well   
adapted to these events, but I didn't give him any chance."  
  
Brian: "He certainly slienced his critics, that's for sure. But we'll   
see how well his luck holds out later in the competition"  
  
Trevor: "The medals ceremony for the Drowning Contest is over, folks!   
Be right back with us for the next event, Under the Ice, which   
promises more excitement."  
  
(To be continued in Under the Ice...) 


	2. Under the Ice

Event 2 - Under the Ice  
  
Author's Note: Robert Brown here this time. When Trevor first approached me with the idea of doing this, I'll admit I was skeptical. To my knowledge, nothing like this had ever been conceived of before, much less attempted. But in the end, this project ended up being more than worth the effort that was put into it. And if anybody out there thinks so too, let us know. Like I always say, we do this for you readers out there. Let us know if you appreciate our efforts. Till next, time, Happy Reading!  
  
(All characters mentioned are copyright their respective owners)  
  
Trevor: "Welcome to the next event, everyone, Under the Ice! Well, Robert, care to tell our loyal viewers how this one works?"  
  
Robert: "In this event, competitors are released underwater in an icy lake, where only one hole leads to freedom and fresh air. Now, this is a timed event, and the fastest will win. But it's not that simple, is it, Brian?"  
  
Brian: "No sir. Waiting in the wings is a polar bear attempting to block our players' progress, and he's no spring chicken, folks. He's as nasty as they come."  
  
Trevor: "Indeed. He's ready for some fresh meat, and he's ready to kill. For those that make it out, fastest times prevail. For those that don't, longest times lasted prevail. Those escaped will place higher at all times."  
  
Robert: "And starting off this contest will be the last event's bronze medalist, Tummi! You think it's possible for him to do as well this time around?"  
  
Brian: "I can't say. His big size leaves him as a target, and his speed will definitely be hampered as well."  
  
Trevor: "Too true, but he shocked a lot of people in the last event as well, so maybe we'll see something similar here. He's been in for about 30 seconds now, heading for the top... but Mr. Polar Bear is coming into view, and he'll be looking to make a statement with this first guy."  
  
Robert: "Uh oh, looks like Tummi made a mistake here. You see, we can see the hole from our vantage point, but the competitors can't. Tummi's now facing away from the hole and that polar bear's got lunch on his mind."  
  
Brian: "Yes, right now, that polar bear is at about 100 meters and closing fast. And now Tummi sees him, and he's getting nervous, guys."  
  
Trevor: "Let me remind the audience at home that only mask and snorkels are allowed for this, so even if the bear doesn't get them, drowning is a very real possiblity as well, especailly for the lower lung capacity competitors."  
  
Robert: "But Tummi's already proven that he's got the lung capacity so that won't be a problem. His problem will be avoiding that charging polar bear, something he doesn't seem quite sure how to do."  
  
Brian: "Tummi's looking around for any way out of this one, guys. And there he goes, he's just gonna try to move for the surface and find the hole, but I think he's setting himself up."  
  
Trevor: "Tummi's trying to find the hole before the bear gets to him. Taking a huge chance here, folks. And if he doesn't find it soon, he's gonna lose his little gambit... that bear's 10 meters away and closing, and Tummi knows it."  
  
Robert: "And it looks like his luck has run out. That polar bear has caught hold of him now, and Tummi's got no chance for escape."  
  
Brian: "This is the part I don't like about this event, guys. Yea--OH! I can't watch!"  
  
Trevor: "Oh, man, the bear just made an example out of Tummi by ripping open his stomach....damn! His gore is everywhere in that area of the water! Well, the bear is transported back and Monty is slipping into the water to begin."  
  
Robert: "Monty was in the middle of the pack on the last event, let's see if he can improve on it this time."  
  
Brian: "And there's the signal, he's off. He's looking around right away for that bear. Not bad trying to come up with strategy, but he has to make a move for the top quickly if the last event said anything."  
  
Trevor: "It's as if he's heard you, Brian.... he's given up looking for the bear and started for the top.... by the way, folks, Tummi lasted 55 seconds there, so that's Monty's time to beat here."  
  
Robert: "Uh oh....looks like the bear was waiting for him to turn his back. That bear's moving in, but seems to be moving kinda sluggish after its last meal. That could work in Monty's favor."  
  
Brian: "You're right, the bear is looking slow on the hoof this time. He's still closing in, but not nearly as fast as he was on Tummi and --- wait, the bear's stopped."  
  
Trevor: "Yes.... what the hell is happening here.... we trained this bear to kill, damn it! Sigh.... Monty's still looking for the hole, folks. What's this... the bear's starting up again... just tired, I suppose."  
  
Robert: "I see what the problem is.... that bear's got gas. And his mouth is pointed right to Monty.....whoa! That belch just blew Monty right past the hole! And just when he almost found it too."  
  
Brian: "And check it out now. Monty is stunned, he can't move! And here comes the bear. He's closing the ground fast now..."  
  
Trevor: "He's getting in there.... he's on Monty! Monty is helpless now, folks, being stunned from the bear's burp power... wierd how he didn't drown... anyway, he's smushing Monty's face against the ice."  
  
Robert: "All over but the shouting folks. Looks like there's yet another meal for the bear. This keeps up we may need a new bear guys. Do we even have a second one ready?"  
  
Brian: "Nope, he's our only one, so he'd better hold up. And it's officially over for Monty now. They've clocked him in at 58, just 3 ahead of Tummi, for what that's worth."  
  
Trevor: "Which may be very little. Now quickly coming in is Bingo, our gold medalist from the last time out in the Drowning Contest. Let's see how he hangs in here."  
  
Robert: "Well, he knows he has the breathhold, so he's taking his time, making sure he doesn't get nailed from behind. Only problem is, he's checking the same spot over and over."  
  
Brian: "Yes, why is he doing that? It's like he's betting he knows where the bear's coming from on this round. Just how accurate is he, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor: "Hmm... not bad... he could be in worse positions. The bear is flanking him, maybe he'll notice it. And it looks like he has, because he's moving, and looking for the hole... as long as he stays ahead of the bear, he should be OK."  
  
Robert: "And he has noticed it.... but he's also noticed the hole! Ahh... using some strategy though. He's inching closer to it without letting the bear know he's found it. Your thoughts, Brian?"  
  
Brian: "I'm not sure, myself, Robert. He almost seems to be taunting the bear into a race to the hole. If he's not careful, he might get himself eaten really quick."  
  
Trevor: "Well, they're both off to the races, it appears. Who will it be... Bingo at the hole, or in the bear's stomach....yes! Bingo's made it! In a time of 1:21, he's our first escapee and our new leader!"  
  
Robert: "And now comes Plucky Duck, who just got edged out of the medals last time by mere seconds. You know that duck's determined to better this time around."  
  
Brian: "Yep, and there's the start, and he's wasting no time, fellas, he's shooting right for the top!"  
  
Trevor: "Yes, sir! Man, he's really going for it... it's as if he doesn't care about the bear... let's just hope for his sake that doesn't get him eaten. Wow... our little radar thing indicates he's close to the hole already..."  
  
Robert: "Yes he is, but that bear's closing in fast. I don't think it'll matter though as Plucky sees the hole and is going for it."  
  
Brian: "This is getting to be a close race, guys. Plucky's getting really close now. But the bear's right on his tail. He's only 10 feet away."  
  
Trevor: "This is looking almost like the Bingo run, with a duck in the place of a beaver. Plucky makes it, folks, in a minute flat! New leader!"  
  
Robert: "Kudos to the duck. That time should be enough to get him to the medals this time. But look at that bear, he looks really upset. I wouldn't want to be the next guy to face him."  
  
Brian: "Speaking of which, that next guy happens to be Theodore."  
  
Trevor: "Theodore is starting out slow... not expected to do well at all, folks. In fact, here comes the bear now."  
  
Robert: "Theodore seems frozen by the ferocity of the bear's charge. He'd better move before it's too late."  
  
Brian: "You can even see backstage, Alvin and Simon are watching on the monitors screaming for their brother to get moving. And now's he's finally starting to, but he's lost a lot of time. It may already be too late for him."  
  
Trevor: "And indeed.... the bear has him already, actually, and he cuts Theo up into little pieces.... lasts 35 secs down there... I don't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for him."  
  
Robert: "I feel sorry more than anything. And this brings us to the halfway point of this event. Of the 5 competitors so far, only 2 have escaped but have both put up impressive times. Think they'll hold up with 5 still to go?"  
  
Brian: "That time of Plucky's, one minute, will be difficult because of the size of the tank and the fear factor with the bear. You have to really be a fast swimmer and push yourself all the way to beat that time."  
  
Trevor: "It definitely places the duck in medal contention, for certain. Well, next up entering the tank is Cubbi, who might be a possible wild card."  
  
Brian: "Let's see how Cubbi does as he starts in the tank. He's taking a low route, it seems, skimming the bottom -- WHOA! He just made a run for the top shooting himself up like a torpedo!"  
  
Trevor: "Holy shitballs... this kid has a lot of marbles, or very crazy. He's close to the top already, but now the bear has noticed this fast moving object, and is moving to intercept it..."  
  
Robert: "This is smart for the young bear because he knows he doesn't have much breathhold. But even though Cubbi's moving fast, that bear's moving faster. I don't believe it! Cubbi's found the hole and is going right for it!"  
  
Brian: "Ever so close, he's only about 20 feet away with the bear another 20 and closing. Cubbi's still moving up there, he's got about 10 to go now, guys."  
  
Trevor: "Yes, yes... he's at the hole, he's at the hole!.... what the bloody hell?! The bear caught up, pulled on poor Cubbi's legs as he was climbing out, and now is taking him down.... Tummi is throwing a fit backstage, folks!"  
  
Robert: "And Tummi has every right to. I mean, when the other two got to the hole, the bear just let them go, not even trying for that last grab. But poor Cubbi.... he looks worse than a cat's scratching post here."  
  
Brian: "And that's all she wrote for Cubbi. As they check his time, though, take a look at the replay from outside the hole. You can see that yes, Cubbi was on the way out, but he was moving very slowly trying to life himself out. Perhaps he was battling against his own strength versus the weight of the water and it was more than he expected."  
  
Trevor: "Maybe so, Brian. For now, this puts him in third, tops amongst the non-escapees, but behind Plucky and Bingo. Now entering the pool is the silver medalist from the Drowning Contest, Louie!"  
  
Robert: "I guess that even though he didn't last longer than the others, because he found the hole and was nearly out they gave him the nod. As for our next competitor, I expect him to challenge for gold here, after just narrowly missing it last time."  
  
Brian: "You've got that right. And the time on Cubbi's run, BTW, was clocked at 1:05. Louie's looking to do better than that and make it out in under a minute. And there's the gun, he's underway!"  
  
Trevor: "He goes in... looks like he's deciding to go right for the top using his superior speed, a solid and proven strategy. You can see the backstage monitors right now, Cubbi's been revived, and he's one pissed little cub..."  
  
Robert: *taps at his watch* "Dumb thing most be broken....huh? Oh, right. Louie's following the same trail Cubbi did, but since he's faster I don't think that bear could catch him."  
  
Brian: "It's sort of a surprise that Louie's going for the same route, I would doubt he'd even need to use the torpedo strategy. Well, wait, he used a small part of it just there, but now he's reverted back to a regular stroke, and I think he's actually faster for it."  
  
Trevor: "Louie's gotta love that Junior Woodchuck guidebook stuff... maybe he consulted it before the event or something.... people, this bear's not even close. 30 feet off and not gaining an inch, period and Louie's searching for the hole."  
  
Robert: "Well, whatever he did it's working as he is methodically searching for the hole and keeping away from the bear. Oh wait, he's found it!"  
  
Brian: "And now he's making the big guns for it with the torpedo. Can he beat-- WHOA! He just torpedoed to actually shoot himself out of the hole! Check the time, what's he got?!"  
  
Trevor: "Sweet mother of.... 53 seconds! New leader! That knocks everyone down a spot, and Cubbi get knocked off the podium with that time. He seems to have calmed down backstage, at least. So our podium players are Louie, Plucky, and Bingo at the moment. Now, we have Buster Bunny, who may actually wind up being sort of a wildcard in this."  
  
Robert: "Indeed he is. Him and Plucky have a long rivalry, and you know Buster will never live down getting beat by the duck more times than he beats him. I don't know about the two of you, but I'm going to be keeping count."  
  
Brian: "Well, start counting, Robert, cuz Buster's on his way. He's taking an upward path to start, but still at a bit of an angle. Perhaps this is part of that Buster-style plan he eluded to when I spoke with him earlier."  
  
Trevor: "And at the conclusion of this event, we will have that interview. But first, Buster seems wary of the bear a little more than Plucky was. He's going to the top, searching.... Plucky rubbing his hands together backstage."  
  
Robert: "You know Plucky's rooting for the bear here, but Buster's doing a good job of dodging for now. Now if he only turns around, that hole is right near him."  
  
Brian: "He's eyeing for the bear and it may be costing him seconds, or is this part of that strategy again? Matter of fact, he's looking back now, he DOES see the hole, but he's not going for it."  
  
Trevor: "Now this is typical....*closes eyes* the bear charges, Buster dodges, bear slams into the ice, dazes itself, Buster exits safe and sound. *opens eyes* Damn, I'm good. Buster's out, folks, and his time of 1:05 is good enough for third, which knocks Bingo off the podium for this event."  
  
Robert: "But that also puts him behind Plucky, a fact that he is letting everyone know. Anybody got a cork for the over large beak here?"  
  
Brian: "Sadly, no, I don't have one. While he keeps going, here was what Buster had to say to me before this run about wanting to avoid this:  
  
Brian: Buster, you didn't do so well in the last competition, and Plucky pulled in a slightly better performance despite not medalling. What's your plan for a comeback?  
  
Buster: "Well, Brian, I wasn't expecting to beat him in breathholding anyway. Now I just have to focus on the events where I actually can do better. Plus, I'm hoping to face him in the gauntlet. I've been personally wanting to close that beak or a very long time."  
  
Brian: But what's your strategy on this event going to be? Some say that Plucky has the advantage to get by the bear faster.  
  
Buster: "Get by the bear, yes. But not outwit the bear. I'll just say this: it's time to party, Buster style."  
  
(back to Brian in the present) "And it looks like he did just that, but unfortunately, he didn't do it fast enough to beat Plucky's time."  
  
Trevor: "Well, there's still 9 events to go for Buster to atone for things. In the meantime, we have Simon, our second to last contestant, about to go, with Alvin and Theo watching closely."  
  
Robert: "And Simon himself is watching closely....that bear, that is. Knowing him, he's already designed the perfect strategy to victory... in his own mind at least. Question is, can he execute it?"  
  
Brian: "We're about to find out, cuz there he goes. He's already looking around to find the hole way up at the top. No way he's gonna see it from this deep, though, so now he's heading upwards to scout around"  
  
Trevor: "He's still keeping a watchful eye on the bear though, and trying to move to dodge it. This might allow him to escape, but he may take too long to do it, folks. Time will tell."  
  
Robert: "He's definitely dodging the bear with ease, but what he doesn't realize is that the bear's making him dodge away from the hole. Much further and he won't have enough breath to find it, bear or not."  
  
Brian: "Yes, for the last 30 seconds now, Simon has not made an attempt to look up for the hole. Now, there's another dodge, and Simon is in postion to look up at the ice for a moment. And he sees the hole now... but check out the look in his eyes, guys."  
  
Trevor: "Yes, I've seen it many times... he's gonna drown soon. He doesn't know what to do and is instinctively going for the top, but not right at the hole... he's in trouble."  
  
Robert: "And will you look at that bear.... If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was smirking. It's almost like Simon fell for his superior strategy this time."  
  
Brian: "Indeed, and Simon's making a sudden rush for it. The bear's not even bothering to make the chase. He's just waiting for him to drown on this one."  
  
Trevor: "Is he making a mistake... who are we kidding, Simon is deader than disco. And there he goes. His mouth opening up and his eyes glazing over. Time, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "A minute flat. Ten more seconds and he may have made it. That's what you get for forgetting why you're here....to get out, not to avoid the bear. Think Alvin will make the same error?"  
  
Brian: "Unlikely. Unless he makes the mistake of taunting the bear too much, he should make a good run for the medal stand, because he has great speed."  
  
Trevor: "I agree, and here he comes now... and he shoots out... straight for the top! Well, he's opening strong, but he's practicially disregarding the bear... who just proved his intelliect. Will this gamble pay off?"  
  
Robert: "The bear actually seems taken aback by Alvin's gamble and is slow getting out of the blocks. That surprise move got him a few seconds, but can he find the hole with it?"  
  
Brian: "Right now, he's just zipping up, I'm not sure he's even looking. He's already near the ice surface, but he's still about 20 feet from the hole."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin's hit the surface, now he's crazily looking for the hole, with the bear finally starting to close in on him. Alvin's actually getting closer to the hole though.... wait.. does he see it?"  
  
Robert: "Looks like it....yes! He's going for the hole. The bear's trying to cut him off, but a feint left drew the bear out of position and Alvin shot through the hole safely. What's his time here?"  
  
Brian: "Time of 50 seconds! That's gonna get Alvin the gold!"  
  
Trevor: "Well, ladies, and germs, we have our final standings! Alvin takes gold, Louie settles for silver again, and Plucky manages to get on the podium with a bronze. What do you guys think?"  
  
Robert: "Well, even though Louie's got two medals already, I doubt he's happy settling for silver twice. He'll probably be even more determined next event, but he could get careless."  
  
Brian: "But right now, the spotlight's on Alvin, who along with Louie and Plucky, all made this event look easy. I'm sure the bear has other opinions on that, though. Just ask the others that he ate."  
  
Interviews  
  
Trevor: "Right Brian.... but right now, we have an interview slated with our gold medal winner, Alvin. Here he comes now, still sopping wet... Alvin, how does it feel getting your first gold of these games so early?"  
  
Alvin: "Why, it feels great. But then, a natural athlete like myself should've gotten the gold from the very first event. And believe you me, you will be talking to me again. After all, I coulda had that first one, too, but I gave those other guys a break."  
  
Trevor: *Rolls eyes* Uh-huh... well, anyway.... oh, hold on... Bingo's coming over here in a huff... "  
  
Robert: "What's on your mind, Bingo? Come to congratulate Alvin or something?"  
  
Bingo: "So you think you're that much better than the rest of us, huh? And you're that much better than me? Besides, why didn't you guys interview me, when I won my event? Well?!"  
  
Robert: "Hey, calm down Bingo. We meant no harm, but we couldn't get a hold of you before the medal ceremony, that's all."  
  
Alvin: "Just goes to show you who's the real athlete around here."  
  
Bingo: "Unlike Catchum, I can take you on... come on, pretty boy!"  
  
Robert: "All right, enough!" *gets between Bingo and Alvin* Keep the fights in the water, unless you both want to lose those medals, understand?"  
  
Bingo: "Fair enough, but I'm almost willing to bet this medal that by the time this whole thing's over, you'll have some respect for me, and the others."  
  
Alvin: "Yeah? Well, maybe we'll see each other in the Gauntlet then, country boy. Then we could see who's better... not that we don't both already know. *Smirk*"  
  
Robert: *pulls out a bell and rings it* "OK, both of you to your corners. Now!" (The respective companions of the two competitors drag them away.)  
  
Trevor: "Stay tuned for the Object Retrieval, next!"  
  
(To be continued, in the Object Retrieval) 


	3. Object Retrieval

Event 3 - Object Retrieval  
  
Author's Note: And the 3rd member of the trifecta makes his appearance. Hi, folks, Brian "Sonic Whammy" Sapinski here. I hope that you've enjoyed these first couple of events in what promises to be a very unique and creative series. I've found since I started doing this with Trevor well over a year ago that this takes a LOT of creative thinking, more than any other project or fanfic I've worked on in the past. Overall, I'm pleased with the efforts, and if you have an opinion, please let us know. We're always eager to hear what you have to say. Stay Way Past Cool! and we'll seeya later.  
  
(All characters copyright their respective owners)  
  
Brian: "Welcome back, and now it's time for the next event in our competition: Object Retrieval. Trevor and Robert have more on the rules of this event."  
  
Trevor: "Well, we have an 8X8 grid, with objects placed at random in some of them. 10 objects in all. Robert, can you explain the rest of the rules?"  
  
Robert: "Certainly. There will only be one item per grid square. The squares themselves are separated by walls that have holes halfway down. Now, a player can move between the grid squares at will, and surface anytime for a breath, but any movement between the squares other than through the hole will results in time penalties. The quickest to retrieve all ten is the winner. And just to make things fair, all contestants must start from square A-1"  
  
Brian: "And we should point out that with each run, the objects are randomly placed, so the objects are not in the same place for every competitor. Few objects will actually wind up in the same squares."  
  
Trevor: "Correct, and now, this event starts. The order was randomly drawn, and lucky #1 that gets to set the pace is Louie! He's getting ready at the side of the pool... there's the horn, and he's in A-1!"  
  
Robert: "He should set a strong pace here, and look, he is flying down the A column, and he's found one of the objects already!"  
  
Brian: "Yes, right in a-5, he's got a bead on it, and now he's back up and finishing out the rest of the a row. And there he goes making the turn for B."  
  
Trevor: "He's gone through 4 parts so far and found nothing in the B row... there! In B5, he discovers another object, and he seizes it and places it in the waterproof bag we provided. He continues through two more... another one in B-8! He takes it, and heads into the C area."  
  
Robert: "You mean B-1 Trevor. Remember, it's numbered north-south. But here he goes down the C column....and nothing here. He looks frustrated as he surfaces in C-8 to catch his breath."  
  
Brian: "And perhaps a good time to do so. The speed he's been going at takes its toll quickly here. But Louie now knows that he will find more than one item in at least one of the next columns."  
  
Trevor: "A good idea, indeed. He conitnues the search... He's going at insane speed here... he's already at C-5. He see an object in C-6. Hem has it and is porceding. C-7 has one too! He takes it, proceeds to the end, and turns to D-8"  
  
Robert: "Halfway there with only three columns down. He's swimming through the D column at breakneck speed....oh, he missed one! Wait, he saw it, and is going back for it, but that will cost him a few seconds."  
  
Brian: "Indeed, had to reverse his direction in D5 to go back to 4, and those squares are not the roomiest places to turn, only a 3 1/2" square area in each box. Now Louie's got it and is headed back through D5."  
  
Trevor: "D6, you mean Brian, and he's continuing through, hoping to find the other 4 objects in short order to get the best time... he's found #7 in D2. He's grabbed it, goes to D1, and turns into the second half of this grid."  
  
Robert: "He seems to be taking it just a touch slower, not wanting to miss any this time around. And yes, he's found number 8 is E-3. But he has to surface here instead of at the end of the column."  
  
Brian: "And again, another wise time out for him, because with only 2 objects to go and almost 2/3 of the grid still unchecked, he's gonna want to blaze through if he wants them quickly."  
  
Trevor: "He's coming back in.... and going through quickly. He's found nothing in the rest of the grid and turns into H8... and finds #9 there. Picks it up.... and moving on.... ... and he finds the last one in H6! Picking it up.. surfacing... time! Robert?"  
  
Robert: "Wow, he found all ten in 2 minutes, 45 seconds. That is a blistering pace. I don't know if anyone will be able to match it."  
  
Brian: "And rightfully so. That was quite a risk he took skipping the F and G columns entirely. So Louie sets the pace, who's the first to challenge it, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor: "Well, Brian, we have Monty stepping up to A-1 at the moment... he's fitting on his mask and snorkel... and he's in!"  
  
Robert: "Monty is moving much slower than Louie was. But then not many of our competitors can move as he did. Also, he seems a little tentative about going from square to square. You can't be tentative here."  
  
Brian: "I think what's getting him here, as he finds the first one in A4, is that he's worried about those antlers of his getting hooked in the hole spaces between boxes. He has to take more of a risk here."  
  
Trevor: "That's right... he finds his first object at A6, but 30 seconds have already passed. He really has to pick up the pace. He seems to have pushed into B5. He's going randomly, folks."  
  
Robert: "That's not a good plan here, as he can quickly lose track of what squares he's already been to. Dumb luck won't be enough for this event, even though his wanderings have netted him another item in C7."  
  
Brian: "And that dumb luck puts him in a bind as he reaches another object in D8, but now he's not sure which way to head next. Now's he's taking a straight cut along the bottom."  
  
Trevor: "He keeps going in random directions.... geez, it's been 2 minutes, and he's found 4 more objects in D3, E4, E2, and F5. That makes it 6, going for 4 more."  
  
Robert: "He's going up the A line again....but he doesn't realize he's already been there. He'd better take a breath soon though. If he forgets like he almost did last time, he won't even finish."  
  
Brian: "Actually, he's got 7 now. And there's #8 as he turns at the top for B1. Uh oh, check it out, he's starting to choke out, and check out the dash he's making for the surface."  
  
Trevor: "Honestly, Monty's smarter than this... what's going on in his head... well, he's taken his very desparate breath, and headed back down for the object... and he has #8."  
  
Robert: "I guess he's just panicked. It can happen sometimes. But I think he's gotten it together now as he spies #9. One more and he can get out."  
  
Brian: "He's got it in B4, and now he's cutting across and back up again. He's still trying to guess around. But wait, he's found #10 in D1. And out he comes."  
  
Trevor: "4:50... way, behind Louie's initial pace."  
  
Robert: "Well, it was to be expected here, but I'm more than a bit surprised at Monty being so tentative. Plucky up next won't make that mistake, I guarantee that."  
  
Brian: "As a duck himself, he's got to live up to the expectations that Louie has just set. I don't know if he can match it, but he's gonna try."  
  
Trevor: "He fits his mask and snorkel on... and he jumps in. Oh, man, that's embarrasing... he jumps in so hard he loses those polka dotted trunks of his! The whole backstage cracks up! Well, that'll make him lose a few seconds..."  
  
Robert: "Indeed it has, but he's making up for it with the speed of his swimming. He seems to have settled in the zigzag pattern Louie used, but he's going across instead of down."  
  
Brian: "Which is just as acceptable, and look at this! It's doing well for him, both C1 and F1 have now both given him items."  
  
Trevor: "Well, I'll be damned... he's now trying to turn into H7, folks, and... ow! He cut that corner way too fast and he hit his noggin at the wall! He's dazed, and this will certainly cost him more time. Oh, that was H2, sorry..."  
  
Robert: "Well, I'm sure he thinks H2 is H7 too after that shot, Trevor. But he's shaking it off and swimming stronger than ever. But wait, he missed one in E2! And he's not going back for it!"  
  
Brian: "Here's hoping he remembers it. He does see one in B2 and has it, but wait, he cuts A2 out and just heads south... and now where the heck's he going?"  
  
Trevor: "I'm not sure even he knows where he's going... that run in with the wall earlier may have caused problems with his orientation skill. He's found 3 more in E3, F4, and F3.. he's going at random like Monty was."  
  
Robert: "Entirely possible now. He went overaggressive, but it still might work out for him... if he remembers to surface and take a breath soon."  
  
Brian: "As a matter of fact, I can see that he's slowing up a little-- uh oh, he's just stopped now. We may have to get him out of the maze, this might be over here."  
  
Trevor: "No, no... if he drowned, we'd have seen bubbles fly outta that beak of his. He's just stopping to make sure he can surface properly. And just like that, he's up, taken his breath, and has gone back down to continue the event."  
  
Robert: "Lucky for him that also seemed to clear his head, but it may be too late with that one he passed over. He has found another one though, and seems to be back into his pattern."  
  
Brian: "Now he's swept the 5's, but I don't think he's realized the one in E2 yet. Now he's in the 6's and found on in C6"  
  
Trevor: "And he's found another one on A6, making that 8. He's now sweeping the 7's and he looks pretty good now. Still, it's way too late for him to challenge the leader."  
  
Robert: "Especially since he switched from across to up and down. From our vantage point, we can see an object in H1 that he can't. I wonder if he'll be able to find it."  
  
Brian: "Actually, no, he's still moving across, Robert, and that object which is actually in H8 is one that's he's headed for right now. And there he's got it, one to go, but now he's gotta backtrack to get E2."  
  
Trevor: "He's pretty confused, folks... he thinks he's covered everything, yet he only sees 9 objects in his pouch. He's going back, going over squares in a hurried frenzy. He better find it soon... he's probably not even gonna beat Monty's time."  
  
Robert: "There, he sees it, and finally bags #10. What's time?"  
  
Brian: "Not a good one, he checks in at 5:05, which is 15 seconds behind Monty's pace."  
  
Trevor: "Plucky is NOT happy with that time as he heads backstage. Next up is the badly slumping Theodore. He hasn't cracked 9th place yet in these Olympics."  
  
Robert: "Well, we've seen overaggresive now, and overtentative before that. Theodore will have to find a middle road to be successful here. But that look on his face is almost like 'Why am I here?'"  
  
Brian: "Well, his success has been extremely nonexistent in the last two events. That's definitely not going to put a vote of confidence on his face."  
  
Trevor: "Well, we extend the invite, and they can accept or decline. There's the horn, and he basicially belly flops into the pool. He's going at a logical zigzag here, going from A1 to A2 and so forth. At least his low speed gives him very little chance of missing anything... and he finds two in the A grid alone, at 4 and 6... he's now entering 8."  
  
Robert: "And now turning into the B column, but he has to surface already. He's being methodical, perhaps too much so. He doesn't find any in that column and now turns into C after taking a breath."  
  
Brian: "Yes, his slow approach and short breathhold are holding him up severely, but he seems to be handling it well this time. And now in the C he's found one in C4."  
  
Trevor: "He's proceeding through... but he hasn't taken a breath in the C grid, and he's picked up the pace... this is not a good idea, folks... "  
  
Robert: "Not at all Trevor, and with finding one in C7, he's trying to make it to C8 before taking another breath....I don't know if he can make it."  
  
Brian: "He's trying to death to reach the top, and there, he just made it. But now he's really out of breath and taking extra time to get himself back in place. An even bigger time loss than what might have happened otherwise."  
  
Trevor: "He heads back down, and turns into the D grid... and he heads up it.. finding an object at D6, and still going... Slowly."  
  
Robert: "I think he's out to prove he can do this, not that he'll win. Takes a lot of guts to compete in these events."  
  
Brian: "Indeed you're right, but look at what we have here, he's found one more in D3, and he's eyeing the next one in D1, but he's coming up for a breath first."  
  
Trevor: "He's realizing he's not going to win this, like you said, Robert, and he's just playing to finish reasonably. He's taken the breath, picked up the object, and turns into the second half at the 4 minute mark."  
  
Robert: "Going down the E column now...and there, he's found one in E4 and another right next to it in E5. Only two to go, so maybe he can still post a respectable time."  
  
Brian: "Now as he goes on, he hasn't found anything else in E, and sliding over to F, yes, he's starting to approach the top, stops a quick spot in F5 to get air, and he's on again. No new ones yet, though."  
  
Trevor: "Hmm... he continues through F, but he hasn't found any at all in there either. He turns into G, and finds one... and he sees the last one... he has it! Time?"  
  
Robert: "6 minutes, 50 seconds. Well out of medal contention, but a victory nonetheless for him as he did finish."  
  
Brian: "Indeed it is. And look at him coming out of the water, he feels a lot better about himself now. Maybe he can take that as a new confidence into later events."  
  
Trevor: "Well, guys, don't look now, but lookie here... Tummi is up next. Another guy not expected to do well in this event,.he specializes in fighting and strength stuff. That full body swimsuit is the only fashion choice for him. Anything else would be uncivilized."  
  
Robert: "*groans and rolls his eyes* Whatever. Anyway, the holes for this event were carved with his girth in mind. He should be able to fit though if he goes straight, but the wrong turn could get him caught."  
  
Brian: "Indeed it can. And he's off and running in A1 and across the line this time. Scanning the top row, and finding nothing surprisingly. Keeping a fair pace as he prepares to round for the 2's."  
  
Trevor: "He finds one in F2... only one he finds in the two's. He's turning for the 3's.. he turns wrong and gets himself stuck! He's going nuts in there! And Cubbi is going crazy backstage!"  
  
Robert: ""He's going to lose his breath if he doesn't calm down....but that seems to be a good thing as the decreased lung capacity helped him get through. He's heading up for a much needed breath."  
  
Brian: "And surfacing, he looks a little frustrated over that. Keep your cool, Tummi, you still have 9 to find. And back down he goes for more. There's one in B3 and he's got it."  
  
Trevor: "He's proceeding through the 3's and gets the third in F3. He's turning aggressively into H4 and picks up #4 in there and now he's finding nothing else for the rest of the way... turning into the 5's...."  
  
Robert: "But he's surfacing first for another breath. After almost getting stuck last time, he surely doesn't want to get caught again. But as he goes through the 5's, he finds nothing there. Looks on the frustrated side if you ask me."  
  
Brian: "But he knows that it means the rest are gonna come up quick. Matter of fact, he sees one right in H6-- OH! He dove for it too quickly and gutted himself on the rim of the hole."  
  
Trevor: "He's lost a lot of breath there... he's trying to recover quickly and go to the surface.... going... going... look at those bubbles explode from his mouth.. tough break for the Gummi...."  
  
Robert: "And he's made it, but only just barely. He definitely needs to take some time and get his breath back before going back to his search."  
  
Brian: "Cubbi just breathed a sigh of relief backstage as Tummi's back in after about 20 seconds of waiting time. He shoots straight for the floor to pick up and he's got it. And look, he has to come right back up!"  
  
Trevor: "This is getting wierd... he definitely has some kind of internal injury... and there he goes, folks, Tummi just fell unconscious down there. The first DNF of the event."  
  
Robert: "This is really unfortunate for Tummi, his DNF forces him into last place and let's hope he can get that injury looked at."  
  
Brian: "We'll find out more about his progress as the event moves on. In the meantime, who's next?"  
  
Trevor: "Well, he'll likely be healed anyway. Looks like Bingo is stepping up to poolside. Remember the altercation he was involved in with Alvin right after the last event, everyone. This has turned into a major rivalry, the first created in these games."  
  
Robert: "You know he'll try to set a quick time using his high breathhold. I just hope he doesn't think he can do this all in one breath. No one's that good."  
  
Brian: "Right, and this IS Bingo we're talking about folks. Let's see if he keeps his head about him. He's off, Trevor!"  
  
Trevor: "He's trying to go as fast as possible, but he may not be able to do it this quickly without missing one, or smashing into a wall. He finds one in A4. Now, he's turning into B8."  
  
Robert: "Wait, he's going straight down the 8's...He finds one in F8, and then turns into the H row. It seems he might be attempting a spiral search pattern."  
  
Brian: "Indeed, and he's still trying to build up that speed, and H5 holds one for him, and another in H2, but wait, he sped past it!"  
  
Trevor: "I knew it, I just knew it.... well, he's going on, having 3 of 10 items, and he's going through the 1's... looks like you were right, Robert, for he's turning into B2."  
  
Robert: "And he finds one in B5, now into the 7's....but it's all for naught if he doesn't get the one he missed in H2."  
  
Brian: "And he STILL hasn't taken a breath. Oh wait, now he finally does, coming up in D7. Strange place to stop, but I guess he IS deciding not to take any chances."  
  
Trevor: "He's going back down, and finds one in E7, and anotyher in G7, and he turns into G6.... he's turning into F3 finding nothing in unsearched G areas... items are going ok, for him, but he really needs to find the H2 one he missed to compete."  
  
Robert: "He's continuing the spiral, finding none so far, but can you believe it? The three he hasn't seen yet were all clustered in the center. Tough break, but even tougher that he only has 9."  
  
Brian: "And now, here he goes... one, two, and now he's got all 3 and he's shooting up for the surface. He looks jazzed, but now he's looking to see that the clock's still running. Look at that expression change as he dives back down!"  
  
Trevor: "He's desparately zinging through the maze.... he really needs to find that last one.... there! He has it! He takes it, comes up.... Time!"  
  
Robert: "5 minutes even, putting him behind Monty, but ahead of Plucky. Not where he wanted to be, I'm sure."  
  
Brian: "I don't know what caused him to pass that one up, except that he pushed himself too hard and too fast. And that miss puts him out of medal contention for this event."  
  
Trevor: "Alright, everyone, Alvin's next! He'll have extra motivation and possibly confidence at seeing Bingo fall quite short here. He's jumped in! He's proceeding through the A row."  
  
Robert: "Hmm, nothing there. He turns into B8....I knew it! He's following the same pattern Bingo did. And he's found a couple already, in H4 and H6."  
  
Brian: "With 8 to go he heads for the 1's, and it's surprising that he's also trying to match Bingo's speed. Do you think he's trying to show him up, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor: "Of course he is! This is Alvin, for... he's just found another in F1, and then another in D1. Tuirning quickly into the 1's. This is risky though... he could run himself dry of air so fast he may not even be able to react when he needs to."  
  
Robert: "When he reaches B1 he grabs a quick breath of air before starting the next level of the spiral. He's found another one in B5. Halfway done already, at he's setting a blazing pace."  
  
Brian: "And now reaching the bottom of the B's--- hey, wait a second. He turned one square too late, guys, he's back in the 8's. I don't think he saw what he just did."  
  
Trevor: "No, he certainly didn't... he'll be doing the next two spots here, that he's already done! Maybe you reaslly have tyo be down there to understand how disorienting this grid really can be... Alvin could be going in circles here."  
  
Robert: "Could be nothing, he is. You'd think being against the wall would give him a clue, but he's probably so happy about being ahead of Bingo that he's not paying attention to his surroundings much."  
  
Brian: "Yes, as now, he turns up the 7's, and what do you know, there's one in G7 where he would have turned to start. And scanning up, he's now turning one short at G3, not 2."  
  
Trevor: "Going through the 3's, he finds one in f3, and then another one in d3. This makes 8, folks... who knows, everyone, he might just have gotten lucky missing that row there. Only two to go."  
  
Robert: "As he makes his next turn, he finds another one in c4. He's reaching the next turnoff...but he missed it again! He's coming up for a breath, let's hope he can regain his bearings."  
  
Brian: "I'm starting to recheck where he missed things myself. He missed the 2's and 7's, that's for sure, and now as he goes back down, he's hitting the 7's, and nothing's there. He's still a row off of where he should be."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin is now confused, and he's now looking systematicially for the final object.... tic, tock.... man, he needs to find it soon, or he'll have to breathe again."  
  
Robert: "And there he goes, up for another breath. He looks both confused and pissed. In his mind, he ran the full spiral. But we saw how he missed the 2's. That's where the last one has to be."  
  
Brian: "As he goes back down, currently in E5, still one off, he's now starting to scan the rows across. He's checking the 5's both ways, and now moving up from A5 into the 4's."  
  
Trevor: "We're continuing to watch a wandering Alvin as he... oh! He's going to the 2's finally... and he finds the last object! Surfacing... time!"  
  
Robert: "6 minutes, 45 seconds, only 5 seconds faster than his brother, and well behind Bingo. And you can see Bingo bouncing around backstage."  
  
Brian: "Granted, he shouldn't be too happy about his performance, but I guess he's just using the satisfaction of having beaten Alvin on this go- around."  
  
Trevor: "Agreed... he's way overreacting. Next up is the last Chipmunk, Simon!"  
  
Robert: "Now despite his lack of swimming ability, I expect Simon to do well here guys. Just look at him, he's taking the time to look over the grid before jumping in. And since the clock doesn't start till he hits the water, I have the feeling he's got a plan going here."  
  
Brian: "And I don't even know what kind of strategy you can have that no one else has tried, but there he goes now, he's off. And whoa! He has one already in A2!"  
  
Trevor: "Luck is a big part of any strategy here, guys. However, it looks like Simon may be going a pretty straightfoward pattern here, going to A4... what the hell... why is he turning into B4?"  
  
Robert: "Wait, I see what he's doing. He's zigzagging half the grid instead of the whole grid. Unusual, but apparently effective as both B3 and B1 have items."  
  
Brian: "And now as he goes for the c's, he's got nothing, and on to a breath. It IS unusual. I would think this is slower because you have to turn more. Thoughts, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor: "I think he's thinking about deducing the best possible chance of where the objects are going to be, and going to those spots. D4 and D3 have items! Making that 5...."  
  
Robert: "Agreed, but the E half-row is empty. This might backfire unless...oh man, pay dirt! F4 through F1 all had items! He's already got 9! Unbelievable. And look at the look on Louie's face backstage. Think he feels yet another gold slipping away?"  
  
Brian: "I would definitely think so. But remember, guys, he still has over half the maze to scan. And check it out, he's coming up in H4 after the G's turn up empty."  
  
Trevor: "Wait... he's got something... H2 turned something up! that's all folks... time!"  
  
Robert: "I don't believe it...1 minute and 55 seconds. This has got to be a world record for this event."  
  
Brian: "I wouldn't doubt it. He only needed HALF of the maze to find all ten of them. I don't know how in the world he could have guessed this coming, but he got it!"  
  
Trevor: "And he'll have one hell of an interview afterwards, I'm sure... now next up is Buster!"  
  
Robert: "I wonder, do you think he'll follow Simon's lead, or write it off to a fluke? Well, we're about to find out as he jumps in, and find his first item right in A1!"  
  
Brian: "You were just saying something about flukes, Robert? Anyway, Buster's moving right along, down the A line first. And he has another at the opposite corner in A8."  
  
Trevor: "He turns into B8... following a regular type pattern here... being pretty steady about this, he is. Oh, will you look at that? He's found two in B4 and B2... he's turning into the C section now."  
  
Robert: "He's coming up for a quick breath first, then going down the C line at a decent pace. Unfortunately, nothing there and he turns into the D line."  
  
Brian: "And checking the D line, doing pretty well for himself, and he reaches the top of the line in D1 with a 5th item. Now he turns for the E's and check this out! He's going across the rest of the 1's!"  
  
Trevor: "Going across insatead of up and down for the last half, folks. Buster take a breath at g1, and he comes down to an item in that same aquare... he's now turning into H2 and trying for the last 4 items."  
  
Robert: "And as he crosses back along the 2 row, he finds nothing. Heading into the right half of the 3's now, and he's got one at F3!"  
  
Brian: "3 to go as he round to the 4's and comes up for a breath in E4. Now back down, and nothing there. Into the 5's."  
  
Trevor: This is a drought, guys... ah, here's his 8th in E5, and he turns into the 6's... wait... 9th.. and 10th in F and G! Surfacing... time!"  
  
Robert: "3 minutes even. Slips him right into 3rd place and well poised to medal with only one competitor left."  
  
Brian: "And that competitor is Cubbi Gummi. No doubt he can move through those holes in no time, being the smallest of the bunch, but can he scan the board fast enough to beat 3 minutes?"  
  
Trevor: "It'll be difficult to be sure, but he needs to keep it simple. He least of all can afford a screwup with his bad breathhold. Well, he's in, and he's going up and down on the grid... he finds his first object at A6, and comes up to take a breath afterwards... he's proceeding into B8."  
  
Robert: "Where he finds one. He's moving up the B line now, finds another in B4 surfaces again. This has to be slowing him down some."  
  
Brian: "Indeed, but it means in the long run it'll keep him going faster. Now curving into the C's, he going downward, but he sees nothing. And back up again in C8 to get himself ready for the next leg."  
  
Trevor: "Now he's coming into the D section, guys. He finds 2 in D6 and D2... he's now entering the second half of the grid.... turning into E1."  
  
Robert: "Now he's coming into the D section, guys. He finds 2 in D6 and D2... he's now entering the second half of the grid.... turning into E1."  
  
Brian: "Now into the F's after another breath, he's got himself going at more a pushed pace now. He wants to finish strong and in time. Another one in F3, and he's up again."  
  
Trevor: "Hmm.... going hard this time... turning into the g's now... there one at 2... and the final one at 7! He's up! Time! Does he medal!?"  
  
Robert: ""Time is....Oh I don't believe this.....3 minutes.....and 1 second! By one second he falls into 4th place!"  
  
Brian: "Oh, what a heartbreaker. And I can tell you that those last few moments shaved time off his run, but in the end it was just short. That's the way it goes sometimes."  
  
Trevor: "Yes... well, he was the last of the competitors for this event, so we'll be right back for post event interviews after the medal winners recieve their spoils."  
  
Interviews  
  
Trevor: "Welcome back ,everyone. We have our gold medal winner, Simon, here for the first interview of this event, still in his equipment."  
  
Robert: "That was an unusual search pattern you used Simon. Tell me, how did you come up with it?"  
  
Simon: "Well, I observed a pattern in all of the other players' heats. It occurred to me that most of the items to that point had been located in the lower half of the playing grid. So I simply figured that the odds said they were bound to show up in the upper half very soon."  
  
Trevor: "Pretty smooth, Simon, but how confident were you when you went in there? You definitely had disadvantages. How did you overcome the psychological game?"  
  
Simon: "Trevor, please. The reason I'm in these Games right now is for my mind. It would be embarassing if I let myself get psyched out."  
  
Brian: "Indeed, Simon, well congratulations on your big win here and we'll see if you can keep that up as we go into the Pursuit."  
  
Trevor: "Hmm... should we have told him about when he paniced like crazy in the last two events? I mean, after what he said."  
  
Robert: "Nah, let him have his 15 minutes of fame. And we'll be back with the Pursuit right after this."  
  
(To be continued, in Marathon) 


	4. Marathon

Event 4 - The Marathon  
  
(All characters copyright their respective owners)  
  
Author's notes: What... oh, my turn again. Hey, folks. Trevor here again. Well, the Marathon was originally a simple idea, and it really stayed that way as well. Well, something will happen in the middle of the event, and I'll explain it here. (I hate author's notes in the middle of a fic. Really ruins the flow) Basically, it's the result of me being stupid and not saving the AIM chat we were doing this in, so we had to find a way to deal with it. You'll know it when you come to it. Well, happy reading!  
  
Brian: "And we're back, and I was mistaken a minute ago during those last comments with Simon. We're actually going to the Marathon next."  
  
Trevor: "Indeed. The marathon is a true test of endurance. All the contestants race at the same time, following checkpoints to refill their tanks. Robert, fill us in on the specific details."  
  
Robert: "There are 6 checkpoint stations that each racer must pass through. Not only is it required, but it is the only way they can get a fresh tank of air. The first racer across the finish after passing through all the checkpoints wins. Now, there is no contact allowed between racers, and anyone who initiates anything will be assessed a severe time penalty. Other than that, simple and straightforward."  
  
Brian: "And with all of the racers going at the same time, you can tell that everyone is gonna try to make it for the inside track, but no excessive brawling or else the competitors will be disqualified."  
  
Trevor: "Actually, gentlemen, for this marathon, a slight change to that makes it legal for contact between the final checkpoint, and the finish.... they just gotta keep focus on the race. Makes this more spicy, huh? By the way, Tummi's been fully healed, so don't worry about that."  
  
Robert: "Perhaps, I guess it all depends on who's in the lead pack at that time. And it's good ot hear about Tummi being healed. Tell me, you think the relations will help each other? Alvin and his brothers, for instance."  
  
Brian: "I don't think so. They may watch where the other is going, but they know as well as we do that this is not a team event. One person gets the gold, so they'll all be after it for themselves."  
  
Trevor: "Especially Alvin... same goes for the Gummi's, not to mention the two Get Along Gang emembers... they're setting up at the line, guys... they're off!"  
  
Robert: "And speaking of the Get Along Gang, Bingo jumps out to an early lead, followed by Louie. The others comprise the midpack for now with Alvin in the lead there and Tummi bringing up the rear."  
  
Brian: "Matter of fact, we can see that some of the competitors are falling behind quickly as they reach the first checkpoint. Tummi and Theo are lagging a bit, with Monty and Simon a bit ahead, but starting to lose a hair of the pace."  
  
Trevor: "Louie and Bingo are going ahead of the pack at a rapid pace... they're still holding their own in there as they reach their first checkpoint. They pick up their air tanks, and go... here comes Alvin."  
  
Robert: "And Plucky's right behind him, getting a quicker jump out of the checkpoint and taking 3rd place for the moment. Cubbi and Buster are next, but Cubbi's having trouble getting the other tank attached. This'll cost him."  
  
Brian: "Those smaller arms on his frame are what did him in there. And looking behind him, Simon and Monty get in just as he checks out. And up at the front, Alvin's making a move, now nose to nose with Bingo and Louie."  
  
Trevor: "He's trying to pull into the lead with these two, and is now a part of the lead pack. They're starting to show the effects of the intense racing already... maybe time to slow up a bit? Meanwhile, Tummi and Theodore check in..."  
  
Robert: "And it looks like Bingo's trying to pull away from the other two. Not smart to go all out this early in the race...he'll tire out for sure."  
  
Brian: "We'll see how it goes, but for now, he's first to the 2nd marker and making the change as we speak with Alvin and Louie in a couple seconds later. Plucky and Buster in now after another few seconds. They're keeping themselves in it."  
  
Trevor: "Cubbi's in there soon after, trying to make up the time he lost by messing up his last tank change. The other five are already off... but Cubbi's making the transistion a lot better now... he leaves just as Simon and Monty pop in."  
  
(BZZZZZZZZZZT.... The feed is lost, and a 'We are having techinical difficulties message. Please stand by' message pops up on screen. It's some time before the feed returns, and by the time it does, the event is over! Instead, it's Trevor and Robert on screen.)  
  
Trevor: "Ladies and gentlemen, we've had some technical difficulties during the live broadcast during much of the marathon, so while Brian is using the washroom, we'll go over what you missed during our broadcast trouble. Bingo had a small lead developing."  
  
Robert: "But he pushed himself too hard and his lead dwindled most of the race, despite strong pushes to stay ahead. Buster and Plucky formed a temporary alliance for most of the race, not that it did much good though."  
  
Trevor: "Cubbi, despite some streaks of bad luck, actually managed to move up some places, despite the fact he would never win. In the meantime, Tummi and Theodore couldn't shake each other off, even during the later points."  
  
Robert: "There was a lot of pushing and shoving going on after the last checkpoint, but Alvin managed to forge ahead at the very end to capture gold while Louie got his 4th silver of these games."  
  
Trevor: "Bingo managed to pull in 3rd, while Plucky nailed Buster with a kick and pulled in 4th, followed by his fellow Tiny Toon. Pretty soon afterwards, we had Cubbi, plowing in 6th, and Simon just edging out Monty at the line for 7th. Tummi, deciding he didn't want the dignity of coming in last, decided to show us a preview of things to come, most likely, by grabbing Theodore, punching him in the back of the head, and then he unbuttoned his ass end of his swimsuit, and sat on Theo's face. Tummi then gave Theo a fart powerful enough to kill him instantly, and he cruised across the line."  
  
Robert: "So that's why Alvin and Simon are crying foul.... but anything went in that last leg, and Theodore certainly went."  
  
Trevor: "He sure did, Rob. Unfortunely, the feed trouble forces us to skip the interviews this time around, so we'll be right back with the next event, the Maze! We'll be right back, after these messages." 


	5. Maze

Event 5 - Maze  
  
(All characters compyright their respective owners)  
  
Author's Note: Hello again everyone, Robert here once more with the note for this event. The maze is one of those events you'll see here that will look familiar to some, but maybe not everyone. I'm sure at least a few of you can catch on to where we picked this up from. If you haven't yet, you will in an upcoming event. I'm not going to say which one just yet, but you'll figure it out. Here's hoping you enjoy it, and Happy Reading!  
  
Robert: "And here we are, 4 events done and 7 to go. Up next, the maze, an event that will test an opponents mind and skill, as well as their puzzle solving abilities. The rules are simple, really. They have to get through a 4-section maze. At each section exit they have to put together a puzzle to advance. And don't forget, a normal swimmer can get through each section in 5 minutes. Each mini-tank holds 10 minutes of air, they get a fresh tank each new section."  
  
Brian: "So with that in mind, we head down and see that our first competitor, Louie, all set to go. And he's off. Taking a bold approach in the first set of turns, he's finding himself through-- whoops, turns around quick at the dead end. And he's moving on. And over on the other side, we have Cubbi, who has also begun his race. Forgot that we're sending them off two at a time here in seperate mazes. So far, looking at the early replays, he's really pushing down there, mostly because of his small size. Gives him plenty of room to turn around at that first dead end, but let's see whether or not he tires out later on."  
  
Trevor: "Both of them look to set the bar high early on here.... they're finally starting to go the right way, with this first maze simple, to ease them into this thing. They know they need to work hard to medal here. Louie seems to have an early lead."  
  
Robert: "Indeed he does, but Cubbi's hanging close. Seems like he's following Louie for now, but I don't think he'll do that for long."  
  
Brian: "And now they are both at the first puzzle. Louie got there first, so he's at a little of a jump on it, and he seems to be handling it quickly, but Cubbi's matching him step for step about a couple seconds behind."  
  
Trevor: "As they complete their puzzles, it looks as though they're in sync, with Cubbi on 2 second delay. Moving into the second of 4 mazes, each one more complicated than the last, they go separate ways, Louie going straight, and Cubbi going ahead, but not before changing tanks."  
  
Robert: "And it looks like Cubbi took the wrong path. He realizes it quickly enough though, but it will cost him some time. Louie's on track and looking strong."  
  
Brian: "And so far, he's finding an easy path in this 2nd maze, and he's cruising along. Cubbi's now about a good 10 seconds, back, so now he's gotta hope for a couple dead ends for Louie. Nothing yet, though, both are moving along."  
  
Trevor: "Indeed, they're both cruising quite nicely, as they're closing in on the next puzzle... Louie makes a wrong turn! He makes it close to the end... he turns around soon enough, but Cubbi's picked up 5 seconds... Louie's now at the second puzzle."  
  
Robert: "This one is harder to put together though, having an extra piece. But it's not fazing Louie, or Cubbi who has now started on his key puzzle."  
  
Brian: "Louie's almost done with his, but Cubbi's having a little trouble-- no wait, now he's got it. Meanwhile, Louie's done, just getting that last piece to budge in, seems a little tight. OK, he's got in and moving on."  
  
Trevor: "Cubbi's just now finishing, with Louie changing his tank and getting a move on. After both have changed their tanks, Cubbi's 8 seconds down, so he needs to get up some steam."  
  
Robert: "Which he's trying to do, but it's gonns be hard to keep up with Louie, who's starting to pour on the speed in the third section. Do you think others will try this strategy? I mean, one following the other?"  
  
Brian: "Well, that's not even possible, since the two are in seperate mazes altogether, but the same model. And they'll change between rounds... Nevertheless, Cubbi has had some kind of sense of Louie's direction, I don't know how. He's staying very similar to Louie's direction, even in this harder maze."  
  
Trevor: "True. But they need to put it on the line here... interesting... Cubbi's pushing full out here. making a few seconds up."  
  
Robert: "Still, it's only the third section, he should save himself for the end. In fact, he's already showing slight signs of tiring as they both make it to the third room about even."  
  
Brian: "But this third puzzle's a tricky one. Both players having a time with this one, but Louie's still working a little faster because he's a little less spent."  
  
Trevor: "Gotta have it, that's Cubbi's thinking.... but he's starting to pick up again... he's actually making up time, making some good placements on the puzzle! Let's see who finishes up first."  
  
Robert: "And it's Louie first, but not by much. Both are now in the toughest section, and they're both going the wrong way!"  
  
Brian: "Indeed, the correct section is really the entire other side. Both are looking around, but now Louie begins to head back."  
  
Trevor: "OK, Louie is making some moves towards that final puzzle, and Cubbi finally dropping back... Louie's getting close."  
  
Robert: "And Louie's made it the final puzzle and exit, but Cubbi's coming up with a burst of speed out of nowhere."  
  
Brian: "And he's up to the puzzle himself now, but he's stopping to get a breath, he overexerted himself. Louie's taking advantage of that time factor. But he's still taking his time with the puzzle."  
  
Trevor: "Will this be his downfall.... Louie making good progress with the puzzle, with Cubbi moving up on assembling it... but Louie's finished it! The final door opens for him."  
  
Robert: "And Louie's out with an impressive time of 25 minutes, 30 seconds. Cubbi is still working on it though.. Now he has it, and he escapes at a time of 27 minutes, 45 seconds."  
  
Brian: "A good showing for both competitors, and we'll see just where others fare in terms of time as well. Plucky and Alvin are on deck right after this time out."  
  
(Some quick commercials)  
  
Trevor: "And we're back, folks, and Alvin and Plucky have just dove in the water to start the second heat in this Maze event. Louie set a pretty good standard here, so these two will have to make an effort to equal or better that time. Neither of them are doing too bad right now."  
  
Robert: "Indeed, in this first section it's easy to see down to the dead ends if you take the time to look, which both are doing, but not too long. They just can't get too reliant on this, or they'll waste too much time."  
  
Brian: "And so far, they're not. They've actually made it through a good portion of this first maze now, and are approaching the first puzzle. (Wait about 30 seconds). And now here they come, with Alvin out to a slight lead."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin has just hit the first puzzle, with Plucky coming in a few seconds after. Now that they've started assembling, they'll get a sense of each other's skill at this. Hmm... Plucky really seems to be moving on up with the assembling, compared to Alvin."  
  
Robert: "And Plucky has assembled his key and is now entering section 2. Alvin still struggling....wait, he's got it, and he enters a good 30 seconds behind."  
  
Brian: "Meantime, Plucky's off and going on the 2nd phase. Whoop, a dead end there, but he catches it early. Alvin, though, having all kinds of problems. He's scrambling all of a sudden and running into dead ends needlessly."  
  
Trevor: "A classic symptom of panic, Brian. When you don't know where you're going down there, it's easy to get turned around and panic. Plucky's still extending his lead. He's two thirds through this phase, while Alvin is only halfway."  
  
Robert: "Wait a minute....Alvin just slapped himself, trying to make himself calm down. Seems like it's working, but he's wasting precious time here."  
  
Brian: "Plucky, in the meantime is through with part 2 and is now at the second puzzle. Whoops! He dropped some of the pieces. He's got them all back now and is starting to piece it together."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin is finally starting to approach the puzzle... oh man, ANOTHER dead end!. Alvin's not having much luck here, guys. Almost gotta feel sorry for him... he's turned back.... (wait 10 secs) Now he's finally at the puzzle, but Plucky's almost done his."  
  
Robert: "And Plucky just opened the door to section 3. While Alvin could not have seen him, being in different mazes, the way he's trying to put the puzzle together tells you that he knows."  
  
Brian: "He IS scrambling, still, but not as much as before. Plucky is now trying to turn on the pace himself, because he wants a good time. Whoa, went all the way to the end of a dead end, there. That's not good for him."  
  
Trevor: ":Hmm... they're still maintaining the same distance between one another as they proceed through the maze, after alvin has finished up his 2nd puzzle. Now, Alvin really needs a miracle to catch up at this point."  
  
Robert: "And it doesn't look like he's going to get one here because he just took another dead end. Plucky's moving well, but wait, he's hit one too. That's going to cost them both time."  
  
Brian: "Plucky is now moving forward again, darting down paths left and right. And he's at a straightaway now to the 3rd puzzle. Alvin's still about 45 back of him, and trying desperately to close."  
  
Trevor: "I don't think Alvin's got a real shot of catching up here. He's having a harder time here than Plucky, just going slower and hitting dead ends. Plucky's further extending his lead. Plucky's at the third puzzle, and he's working."  
  
Robert: "Plucky has to keep a couple things in mind right now. Not only does he have to beat Alvin, he's got to beat the established times. I wonder if he remembers both details right now."  
  
Brian: "And now Plucky has the 3rd puzzle done... yes, there it is, and he's off to round 4. Ouch! Takes an early dead end in the beak. Meanwhile, Alvin's still struggling, but getting close to puzzle 3."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin's really starting to get fustrated. You can just look at the look in his eyes through his mask that he's really mad at himself. As he works on the third puzzle, Plucky's trying to recover from that earlier close encounter with the wall and extending his lead to almost 1:30. Alvin's finally done his 3rd puzzle and is changing his tank."  
  
Robert: "Alvin's moving really slow though now....you don't think he's given up here, do you? Doesn't seem his style, but from how he's swimming I don't think he cares."  
  
Brian: "He must be cursing himself to no end on this one. But as he moves on this section, Plucky is trying hard to make a move for the final puzzle. Still about 1/4 to go before he gets there."  
  
Trevor: "Plucky just hit another dead end, guys. Alvin's moving steadily, not wanting to risk an injury knowing he has no chance left. He just better remember he only has 10 minutes in that tank...."  
  
Robert: "Very important there, Trevor. But Alvin doesn't seem to be in much danger as Plucky finally backs out of the dead end and spies the puzzle before him."  
  
Brian: "And he's at it, starting to fumble with the pieces. He wants to work fast, but he knows it'll get him in more trouble. Alvin's just moving along about halfway through."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin's continuing through. Meantime, Plucky's putting the pieces together, getting closer and closer. Alvin's finally turning it on, now he's 3/4 through."  
  
Robert: "Better late than never, but Plucky's got his together...oh wait, he forgot one of the parts! He's wondering why it won't open, and now sees the part he missed. He shoves it in place and escapes, but that delay might've really hurt him. Time?"  
  
Brian: "It's an even 28 minutes. Plucky looks a little disappointed, but he's happy that he beat Alvin. Back to Alvin, he's about 3/4 through."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin's finally starting to approach his puzzle now, and he's assembling the pieces. As he assembles, all I can say is that he will not be a happy chipmunk once he gets out of the water. He's almost got it.... there, and he escapes! Time?"  
  
Robert: "A very disappointing 30 minutes, 20 seconds."  
  
Brian: "Indeed, it is. Well, we'll see how things progress as Simon and Theodore show what they've got in the next heat. They're up right after this."  
  
Trevor: "Right, Brian, the remaining two chipmunks have drawn to go at the same time. Simon is a clear favorite over Theodore in this. They've both jumped in, and they're both starting off pretty good, taking the same paths, oddly enough, and Simon's going a little faster."  
  
Robert: "Well, I'm not surprised Theodore is more tentative than Simon is. Simon is the brains of the outfit after all, and with how well he did in Object Retrieval, I expect good things from him here."  
  
Brian: "And so far, he's doing well, as both round their turns, both keeping watch for dead ends. Simon's already 3/4 through, and in sight of the puzzle."  
  
Trevor: "Surprisingly, Theo isn't lagging that far behind, about 30 seconds. Simon is closing in on the puzzle, and Theo trying to keep pace as best as he can. Simon has now reached the puzzle, guys, and he's working away at it."  
  
Robert: "And as might be expected, it's no trouble for him, and he's switching tanks just as Theo reaches the first puzzle. Simon is making excellent time, and is once more on the right path."  
  
Brian: "And Theo's working on the puzzle now, and doing well. He told me earlier that Simon was actually working on him with puzzles lately. Meanwhile, Simon's cutting through the first 1/4 of part 2."  
  
Trevor: "It's almost as though they knew about this in advance, and kept it from Alvin. Anyway, Simon is now slowed up a bit after hitting a short dead end. In the meantime, Theo is finishing up puzzle #1, and the door's opening for him."  
  
Robert: "Oops, Theo's gotta go back and change tanks. Yeah, he'd never get through part 2 on that same tank. Simon looks like he's back on track now, but he hits another dead end. He's starting to look a bit confused."  
  
Brian: "I think he's pushing too hard to get ahead. But now he's stopping for a second, and he's back on track. Theo's get his tank on and is pushing to make up for time. Back to Simon, he's got a grip again, 2/3 through."  
  
Trevor: "With Theo moving into the next part, he's starting to run into the same dead ends as Simon, causing the same screw-ups in his sense of direction. While he tries to work that out, Simon is now speeding along, 4/5 of the way through and the next puzzle is there."  
  
Robert: "Simon's reached the puzzle, and looks quite relieved to be at something he can actually see all the sides of. Theo's really struggling here, hitting a few deadends Simon missed."  
  
Brian: "Now working on the puzzle, you can tell he doesn't want to lose any time here. Theo's really getting nervous about this, as he keeps hitting dead ends. Wait, now he's found his way as Simon is almost finished."  
  
Trevor: "Now that Theo's getting back on track, he's about 2 minutes behind as Simon is zipping through the puzzle. Theo is now around 2/3 of the way through part 2. Oh, Simon's just getting the last piece in place, and the door's opening."  
  
Robert: "Simon's checking his tank, making sure it's secure as he swims into part 3. Theo is starting to fall way behind now, finally making it to the second puzzle while Simon appears to be breezing through."  
  
Brian: "Theo's now looking to make up time as he works on the puzzle. Simon's really starting to push now. He's 1/3 through already and cutting left and right. And a quick skid there to circle behind a dead end. He's moving, guys!"  
  
Trevor: "I'm impressed... I never expected Simon to go so fast. I just hope for his sake this isn't gonna lead to his downfall. He's only just over 1/2 of the way through this course. In the meantime, Theo's finished the puzzle and is securing his tank now."  
  
Robert: "Simon's lead is stretching out quite a bit here, and he's ahead of the pace set by Louie. Not by muich, but he does have a few seconds on him...for now."  
  
Brian: "And he continues to move, now aiming for the 3rd puzzle. (Wait a little) And now he's got it in sight. Theo's way back, in the meantime, just 1/4 through."  
  
Trevor: "Theo, barring a total collaspe from Simon, doesn't stand a chance of beating him here. He just needs to remain calm and go through this thing steadily. Simon, in the meantime, is close to finishing this puzzle. We'll check his pace against Louie's as soon as he's finished."  
  
Robert: "And he's just completed it, moving on into the final section with a fresh tank. Theo seems to be just a bit lost here, but he's going pretty much the right way. Simon is flying here, but he took a wrong turn? He won't know it till he reaches the dead end though....and he just reached it."  
  
Brian: "Now turning around, he's back weaving in and making his progress. Theo's now a little over halfway, and doing his best now. Starting to come around."  
  
Trevor: "Simon is keeping going, seeming to have good luck with his path choosing. Again, Theo's not quite as fortuneate, but hanging in there... ah, Simon has reached the final puzzle. Crunch time here."  
  
Robert: "Man, look at Simon go. He's figuring out the final puzzle just as Theo is figuring out the 3rd. They both finish at the same time, but that means Simon wins. Time?"  
  
Brian: "Check it out, he's got an up on Louie by 25 seconds now in 25:05! He's feeling great about it. And look at this, he's looking down to the other maze cheering Theo on! The crowd's getting into it, too, and I think he hears them!"  
  
Trevor: "Any fool knows what a full crowd will do for you. and he's picking it up, and he's already halfway through the maze. And still going...."  
  
Robert: "Going pretty strong too. He's actually at the final puzzle, but seems to be having some difficulty getting them arranged."  
  
Brian: "Simon's still wailing on from the outside. Theo is just trying to put his head in the right place right now. Slowing up his approach and it's getting him there, piece by piece."  
  
Trevor: "He's indeed going little by little, just focusing on finishing this thing. He's making it slowly come together, and he's getting close to finsihing... and he's done! Time, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "Time is...29 minutes and 20 seconds. I can't believe it! He beat Alvin's time!"  
  
Brian: "And Theo comes up with a great sigh of relief, and he's looking very happy right now. I think this is the first time that he has looked genuinely proud of his performance."  
  
Trevor: "Noone was expecting him to finish any higher than last amongst his brotherhood. This little success of his could prepare him to finally start breaking through in these olympics. However, two new guys at the maze's edges are ready to go. Monty and Bingo are in the next heat."  
  
Robert: "And there they go. Bingo is taking off with all possible speed, but Monty is taking his time, setting a pace similar to what Simon set. Oh, Bingo's already taken a wrong turn it seems, but his speed gets him out of it quickly."  
  
Brian: "And now, from looking at this first minute or so, it would seem that the pattern is continuing, and it's keeping them neck and neck with each other. But that's only for right now as they each reach the first puzzle. Guess who's probably more tired."  
  
Trevor: "Bingo, you crazy yahoo... anyway, as expected, Monty is progressing faster through the puzzle than his mate, who's a lot more tired, as Brian has already mentioned. (Wait a few moments) Monty has gotten through the first puzzle and is already underway in part 2, and Bingo's door is just opening."  
  
Robert: "And once again, Bingo is trying to speed through it, not caring how many wrong turns he takes. Monty is much more reserved and controlled, and making all the right choices."  
  
Brian: *THUNK* "And now, it's just hit him. Bingo was such a whirling dervish down there that he just slammed himself right into a dead end. He's not looking well, guys, but he just sped right into that one."  
  
Trevor: "At this rate, he'll kill himself before he even finishes the race. Monty is incredibly cool, calm, and collected, and he's in sight of the second puzzle. Bingo is just going in circles at this point."  
  
Robert: "Remember guys, each tank has only ten minutes of air, so while Bingo's dazed and confused, he's starting to run low. Monty, on the other hand, has finished the second puzzle and now enters the third part of the maze."  
  
Brian: "And Monty is moving along at his pace, and even starting to pick it up a hair it seems. Trevor, can you make out what's happening with Bingo, I don't think it looks good."  
  
Trevor: "He's panicked... he doesn't know what to do down there, and with the maze-type environment he's in, it's confusing him even more as he just goes into random directions... poor bastard, he's terrified..."  
  
Robert: "Monty, completely unaware of what's going on, is maintaining his pace. But as he goes on, Bingo has stopped. And he's not stopped because he's confused....he's run out of air."  
  
Brian: "Yep, down he goes, and medical is transporting him now. Monty, meanwhile, now alone in the water, is at the 3rd puzzle, and all eyes are on him."  
  
Trevor: "He's doing this at a faster pace than Simon was, even. He's finished, and he's putting on his air tank for the final section, and is proceeding into the final section. Medical's finished transporting Bingo's corpse to the revival chamber. Alvin's laughing his head off in the combatant's observation area."  
  
Brian: "And yet he's not laughing at Theo's beating him? I know this is out of turn, but remind me to ask him about that."  
  
Robert: "No problem Brian, I'll remind you. Meanwhile, Monty's making a major push here....and I see his trick. By keeping one hand on the maze wall, he'll evnetually find the exit. Couple that with the right choices, and he's made it to the final puzzle. Can he get it together in time though?"  
  
Trevor: "Right back to me, Monty's putting this thing together at a fair pace. He being pretty deliberate about it, kinda like Theodore was. But it's coming together. And the door's open! Is it gold medal position, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "Time is... 24 minutes flat. Best so far, but don't we have one more heat to go?"  
  
Brian: "We do indeed, Robert. Buster and Tummi are waiting in the wings, and now, they know what they have to beat. Great advantage going last, isn't it? The question is, can either of them do it?"  
  
Trevor: "As they both go in, I'm thinking maybe Buster might have a shot, but Tummi really has no chance in this. They're both going pretty good, although Buster's relative speed is prevailing here. Tummi's run close to his first dead end. Meanwhile, Monty's looking for Bingo, guess he hasn't heard what happened yet."  
  
Robert: "Apparently not Trevor, but he will soon enough. Meanwhile, Buster's combining speed with common sense, and he's made it to the first puzzle. Tummi has backed out of the dead end and is making some progress."  
  
Brian: "Now at the puzzle, Buster's trying a bunch of random shots, and he's getting them to go together rather quickly. Tummi's marking time now, about 2/3 through the first part, and Buster's finished with Part 1."  
  
Trevor: "As Buster puts on his fresh air tank, Tummi's making slow progress through the rest of part 1 still. He's trying to make the smart decisions, but has made his second wrong turn. (Wait a few) Tummi's now at the first puzzle but Buster's 1/3 through part 2."  
  
Robert: "Buster's making good progress, but Tummi is flying through the puzzle, already having finished it. If he can find that speed and skill in the maze proper, we might have a surprise here."  
  
Brian: "Indeed. Buster's proof of that, he's already beyond halfway now, and Tummi's getting started. Still looks a bit confused in this setting, it seems. Quickly darts away from that dead end, and trying to get himself to the 1/4 mark."  
  
Trevor: "Buster is pushing through as fast as he can, and it's working out so far for him, as he catches sight of the second puzzle. Tummi is still having a terrible time with the maze... after another dead end, he's only about halfway through. He's gotta try to turn it up."  
  
Robert: "Indeed he does, finally now on the right path as Buster looks to finish with his puzzle. And just as Tummi reaches the 3/4 mark of part 2, Buster enters part 3."  
  
Brian: "And look at Buster take off, he's been flying so far, but he's gotta be careful as the maze gets tougher. Tummi's now at the puzzle, and working quickly."  
  
Trevor: "Tummi is working on this with the same kind of speed he worked on the first one. He's actually beating Buster soundly on the puzzles, just not getting it done in the maze. Buster, in the meantime, has stretched out his lead in part 3, now actually almost halfway as Tummi finishes with the second puzzle."  
  
Robert: "And the maze is the most important part as evidenced there by Buster making a wrong turn! Oh wait, he senses he made the wrong turn and quickly heads back to the main path."  
  
Brian: "And now pushing ahead for the 3/4 mark as Tummi straps on and lets loose himself. He stops for a moment... (waits) Guys, I think he's trying to get a sense of where he's going. Now he's nodded and is off. Any guess what that's about, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor: "Can't possibly be a bug. Everyone was checked for that before they went in, and besides, if he has a bug, why didn't he use it before now? Likely just an incidental thing. Back to the race. Robert?"  
  
Robert: "I honestly think Tummi is just worried about finishing right now. With all the dead ends he took last time his air was running a little low. Better to pause and pick the best way than choose blindly. But Buster has no such problem, cruising through to the third puzzle and beginning to work on it. *chuckle* No Buster, you can't just force it together and hope it'll work anyway."  
  
Brian: "I will say this, though, Buster's getting some of it to go, but his randomness is slowing him down. Tummi's pausing IS doing him some good in the meantime, as he seems to be hitting less bad routes."  
  
Trevor: "Tummi is moving faster through this part than he has the previous two mazes. As Buster finally forces in the last piece and the door to the final maze opens for him, Tummi's actually 80% through.".   
  
Robert: "But Buster's saved all his speed for this part, and he's flying! He's got a great sense of direction which will help him, but I don't know if he has enough to catch Monty's time."  
  
Brian: "That last puzzle will be the decider if that's the case. Tummi's now at the 3rd puzzle, and starting on it. But Buster, look at him go. He's got 1/3 covered already!"  
  
Trevor: "Can this rabbit take a wrong turn? At this rate, gold almost seems like a sure thing. As Tummi finishes the 3rd puzzle and straps on his air tank, Buster's still moving and... *CRASH*. Damn! He wasn't watching where he was going and slammed into a wall! He'll be a few moments recovering. Tummi's starting out too."  
  
Robert: "His recovery time shouldn't be too bad, and it's not as he starts swimming again, but those few seconds may be the difference here. The race for the gold is very close, and I can't call it even at this late stage."  
  
Brian: "Now at 3/4 and Tummi again pausing to get his focus in. And wow, Buster's getting it all back. He's got the last puzzle in sight, guys, can he do it?"  
  
Trevor: "With Buster's previous performances at these, he probably won't do too well as he actually pulls in to do it. Tummi is now just passing halfway through and is slowing down even more. Slow and steady may be good for those like Tummi, but he needs to remember the 10 minute limit on his tank. Now about 2/3 through."  
  
Robert: "I think Tummi heard you because he's putting on some speed here, but Buster's finished! The door opens and he dives out. What's his time?"  
  
Brian: "Yep, it was too late, those 3rd and 4th quarter rushes cost him, as the time reads 24:35. Still enough for the silver though. Tummi's inside still trying to pour on, but I think he's gonna be out of contention."  
  
Trevor: "Definitely, Brian, but he's still determined to finish. He's now finally pulling into the last puzzle, and he's working hard on it (wait a few). And the door opens and he goes out. Time?"  
  
Robert: "And it's....30:18! He edged out Alvin by only 2 seconds. 8th place may not be that great, but when the two behind you are Alvin and Bingo, you've got something to be proud about."  
  
Brian: "You betcha. We'll be back in just a minute to recap some of the happenings of this event with the competitors. Stay right there."  
Interviews  
  
Trevor: "We're back, everyone, and we've caught up with Monty, our Gold medal winner of this event. Congrats, Monty."  
  
Monty: "I can't believe I actually won. There were a lot of strong competitors here, but the ones I figured might do the best ended up in last place."  
  
Brian: "But you did, and that's why you have that medal around your neck. What was your strategy coming into this event that helped you win?"  
  
Monty: "Well, I basicially ignored all progress of my oppoent, felt the walls, and watched where I was going. I may be clumsy, but I can do some things right, I guess."  
  
Robert: "Hey, don't sell yourself short. You knew to take the middle road, not being too aggressive or not aggressive enough. Congratulations on a fine job."  
  
Monty: "Thanks a lot. I hope the next events bring me some more 'good news' "  
  
Trevor: "Ha ha.... good luck, Monty... now we go to Buster, who got the Silver medal position, a position Louie had owned untill now. (Wait a few moments). Ah! Buster, wait up!"  
  
Buster: "Yeah, what can I do for you?"  
  
Brian: "Well, we wanted to congratulate you on another great performance. This is your 2nd medal, but you're still missing gold. Think you can complete the collection?"  
  
Buster: "Oh... well, it's not impossible, of course. I want that gold more than virtually anything at this point."  
  
Robert: "The rivalry between you and Plucky goes back long before this competition. Is that part of the reason you want gold so badly?"  
  
Buster: "Well, there's a lot that I want to prove to myself, but I know that a lot of people are looking at that, too. I don't really look at it, actually, cuz I know half the time, he'll beat himself."  
  
Trevor: "Sure but what about the other half? You know, when he actually takes advantage of his ability?"  
  
Buster: "Well, I'm at a disadvantage under the water (which I will never admit to his face), but I know sooner or later it'll be time to party...Buster style."  
  
Brian: "And we'll see if that party continues as we move on to our next event. While you go get ready, we thank you for stopping by, and Trevor, take it away."  
  
Trevor: "And finally, we'll get the bronze medal winner, Simon, who actually, is just over there... Simon! You just got your second medal. How're you feeling?"  
  
Simon: "Disappointed actually. I thought I was a shoe in for the gold here. Ah well, it was close, but those few mistakes I made cost me just enough time."  
  
Brian: "But given to it's credit, it's still one of your best events and medalling was expected of you, which you did. But let me ask you: What of your brothers? How do you feel about their performances?"  
  
Simon: "Well, I'm glad for Theodore, who finally seems happy about something he did here. As for Alvin, well, for the sake of unity, I won't go into him." (He's not really keeping a straight face, sniggering.)  
  
Robert: "Right....well, good luck in future events. We'll be back after this commercial break with our next event, so stay tuned."  
  
Continued in event 6, Pursuit... 


	6. Pursuit

Event 6 - Pursuit  
  
(All characters copyright their respective owners)  
  
Author's Notes: Greetings, everyone. Brian here again. You know, I find it unusually interesting that the last time my site was working was when I last posted an Author's Note to this series. Well, things come full circle, I guess. I'm just glad to have things back to normal. Ah, we're up to the Pursuit. This one's one of my favorites, and if the event looks familiar to you, it should. One of my personal inspirations when we were looking for events for this was American Gladiators, still one of my favorite shows of all time. This event, however, was one of the international events, never done here in the States. Still, it was worthy to be used here, and you'll see it's not the only event that made the cut. Trevor can certainly vouch for that... hehehe... OK, I've said too much already. Enjoy this chapter, and as always, Stay Way Past Cool!  
  
Brian: "We are beginning the 2nd half of these games with a high speed race that is also an underwater chase. Pursuit is the next event for these competitors."  
  
Trevor: "Correct, Brian. Competitors will be competing against each other in 5 2 man heats. Best time or greatest distance reached determines the placing. Robert, can you explain the rules of this event?"  
  
Robert: "Each competitor will be in full gear for this event, and have a flag attached to their waist. A pace robot will be trailing them to get the flag. Lose the flag, lose the event. Along the way they have to deal with obstacles such as a coral slalom and an ink patch that reduces visibility to nothing. Fastest time through wins, or in the event no one makes it, furthest distance gets the gold."  
  
Brian: "And coming down into the water are the first two looking to set a great time against the pace robot, as we see Tummi and Cubbi, the two gummis, suiting up."  
  
Trevor: "This screams emotional content, folks. The two gummis lining up against each other. Cubbi's the easy fave over Tummi in this heat though... and there's goes the gun, and this event is underway!"  
  
Robert: "And Cubbi takes off quickly, zooming right into the first obstacle, the cave tunnel. Tummi follows along, more slowly as if trying to pace himself. And there's the pace robot starting after them."  
  
Brian: "Dark inside the tunnel, but Cubbi's not too hampered yet, it seems. Tummi's now seeing the bot behind him and is picking it up for the entrance himself."  
  
Trevor: "Cubbi's keeping up strong as he exits the tunnel and is now entering the coral slalom, while Tummi's struggling just to keep ahead the pace robot and he starts to close on the end of the cave. Cubbi's weaving through the coral very nicely though, already halfway through that."  
  
Robert: "And the pace robot's caught up to Tummi and took his flag. That's all she wrote for him. Cubbi's about through the coral, but he seems to be laboring slightly. He might've gone out too hard too fast here."  
  
Brian: "Indeed, he's slowing up a little as he gets out and is moving into the bars. Having no problem on the ascents, but swimming down under the low bars, you can see he's a bit slower than he was a minute ago."  
  
Trevor: "Yeah, but he's still going very fast, leaving the pace robot very far behind, as it's still in the middle stages of the slalom. We can see Tummi getting out of the pool now, shaking his head. He didn't even get into the slalom before the robot got him. Cubbi's getting close to the start of the ink tunnel."  
  
Robert: "And he plunges into it without slowing down, trying to get through it. Ouch! I heard that as he contacted a wall. That's gotta hurt."  
  
Brian: "I just suddenly remembered, those ink tunnels aren't straight, right? Well, Cubbi just got reminded, too. And now this is gonna cost him some valuable time against the pacebot."  
  
Trevor: "Yes, and the pace robot is preparing to enter the ink area. Cubbi's recovering though, and he's starting to get through the area... he's feeling the walls. He's clearly learned something from the maze... (Wait a few moments) Wow, he's actually almost out of there! He's about to enter the final obstacle."  
  
Robert: "But this is where he'll have the most problems. That forcefield he just passed through cut off his tanks. He won't be able to take another breath while in the area."  
  
Brian: "And he's slowing up real quick in there. You know that his small stature means he's got a short hold. He's pushing hard, but I don't know, can he hold all the way through?"  
  
Trevor: "Well, to be honest... I'm not too confident in his chances. He's trying his best, but he's only halfway through, and he's practicially screaming for air... (Wait a few moments) Forget it, it's over... he's had it, he's drowned in the tunnel. Tough break for the kid."  
  
Robert: "And Cubbi goes down only feet from the finish line. That's going to be hard to swallow for the young cub, but for now he's in the lead as the next heat gets ready."  
  
Brian: "Cubbi's total distance has been marked at 285 meters on this 300 meter course, 30 meters each obstacle, 10 meters in between. This is what the other competitors will be based on if no one finishes. Up next, Simon and Theodore. Your thoughts, Trevor."  
  
Trevor: "Right now, my thoughts are why did they put Simon and Theodore against each other in two events in a row. Anyway, They're ready to jump in.. and there they go. Simon's going a bit faster than Theodore, and he's trying to put some distance between them."  
  
Robert: "Well, it's the luck of the draw Trevor, you can never be sure what's going to come up in the matches. Theo is trying to keep up with Simon's pace, but it doesn't look like he'll be able to as the pace robot is released now."  
  
Brian: "Into the tunnel Simon goes. He's squinting in there to get a good feel around, and it's really only having a limited effect, but working. Theo's crawling in, but you can tell that he's not too thrilled about this cave."  
  
Trevor: "Hmm.... is he claustrophobic in this cave, I wonder... anyway, the pace robots are making their way too. Simon, going at a somewhat moderate pace for the time being, and Theo's trying to fight to pick it up... oh, god, he's got his eyes closed.. open them, kid!"  
  
Robert: "Oh man, I can't look.... (wait a moment) Ooh, but I heard that. Was that Theo's skull hitting the wall?"  
  
Brian: "Open your eyes, Robert, that was actually Simon hitting the coral! Theo, surprisingly is still making his way through the cave, but very luckily."  
  
Trevor: "Yes, Simon went too fast and slammed into coral while turning. He's recovering, and is continuing through the coral, about 2/3 through. Theo's getting close to the end of the cave, but the pace robot is gaining."  
  
Robert: "And Theo makes it through the cave. But just as he's reaching the coral, his flag gets snatched, Touigh break there."  
  
Brian: "He didn't get much farther than Tummi there. Simon, meanwhile, having a little more trouble with the coral as he escapes. His lankiness cost him in the turns there. Now approaching the bars, and here's another spot he might be in trouble for."  
  
Trevor: "Up, and down, but never around, as they say. Anyway, we see Theo getting out of the pool, upset with himself. Simon is still going through the bars with some difficulty, and as a result, the pace bot has made up ground."  
  
Robert: "And Simon's finally made it through the bars, but he knows the pacebot's right behind him. He quickly swims forward the 10 feet leading to the next section, the inky passage. Think he'll make Cubbi's mistake, Brian?"  
  
Brian: "Not at all. He's now at the passage, and he's slowly making his way in. Not a time for that, Simon. He's figuring on a careful approach, but with the bot right on his heels, I don't know."  
  
Trevor: "Exactly.... the bot goes in.... and... (Wait a few moments) it finally steals his flag. Nowhere close to where Cubbi got to. Too bad for both chipmunks, but neither will place well here."  
  
Robert: "Simon looks disgusted, muttering to himself as he pulls himself out of the water. Can't say I blame him though. Well, our 3rd heat features 1 of the favorites to medal here: Louie, teamed with Bingo for this heat."  
  
Brian: "We're sure to see two quick runs from both of them. First let's review where everyone's reached. Cubbi's lead holding with 285 meters, Simon in 2nd with 195 meters, Theo way back with 65, and Tummi last with 60."  
  
Trevor: "They go! And they're in the cave in a hurry, zooming right through the cave, neck and neck. They're both almost through the cave already and the pace bot's just been released!"  
  
Robert: "And it's side by side as they enter the coral slalom. But Bingo's tail got caught up! He's free now, but that cost him a few precious seconds."  
  
Brian: "Louie in the meantime is burning up the course. He's well ahead of his pacebot as he escapes the coral in quick fashion. Bingo's not out of the trap and making his way through as well. But he's gonna have to pick it up to avoid getting tagged."  
  
Trevor: "This is just another example of Bingo's bad luck kicking in. If he didn't get his tail caught, he'd still be neck and neck with Louie. He is coming to the end of the slalom, though, as Louie is a third through the bars."  
  
Robert: "And Bingo is picking it up, gaining some ground on Louie. He's cut Louie's lead by half now as Louie finishes with the bars and moves onto the ink-darkened section."  
  
Brian: "And that should prove no challenge for either of these two. They've got a 6th sense when it comes to that sort of thing, I'd imagine. Bingo's finishing up on the bars now, and is about to head in himself. And Louie just popped out! He's almost home, boys!"  
  
Trevor: "Louie has entered the airless stretch, this should be no problem for him, and he's streaking through with no problem. And... he's there in 2:30! Bingo, unfortunely, has run into a few probs in the ink... I can sense him cursing himself out in his mind in there."  
  
Robert: "But here he is, going at full speed. Doesn't look like he got a full breath before hitting the airless stretch though, but at his speed it shouldn't matter."  
  
Brian: "We'll see... he's pushing at it hard, but I can see that he's losing his pace quickly from trying to hold his breath."  
  
Trevor: "He's slowed down some, guys, but he still crosses the line at a most respectable 2:57. Still, as he comes out, he's unhappy with himself with his performance... he expected to do better, guys."  
  
Robert: "I know he did, but that time might hold up to get him a medal, especially with only two finishers thus far. We'll have to wait and see however as the next heat's ready to begin with Plucky and Monty."  
  
Brian: "And as we start this heat, I can't help but have a feeling about Monty based on that last heat. We'll see as the boys get started. A good one, both approach the cave quickly, but Plucky's taking it a little quicker."  
  
Trevor: "Not a surprise, Plucky IS the same species as our current leader, so we can expect a strong run at a medal from the duck. Monty's still handling the cave well enough as the pacebot is released. Plucky is closing on the slalom, folks."  
  
Robert: "And as Plucky enters the slalom, Monty joins him only seconds later. They're both doing well....oh no! Monty's antlers got caught up! It's bad too, I don't think he'll get out before he gets caught."  
  
Brian: "Remember I said I had a feeling about Monty? That was it. Monty's antlers were gonna be more of a problem than Bingo's tail was. He's trying to yank himself out, and it's working, but it's really slowing him up, and the pacebot's almost there."  
  
Trevor: "Correction, Brian, the pacebot is there. out comes that little robotic arm... Monty sees it and I swear he thinks it's going to suck out his brain or something. But it only does what it's supposed to, and snatches the flag. Now Monty can take his time getting out at least. How's Plucky doing, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "He's past the coral and entering the darkness now. I notice he closed his eyes before he got there. Not even going to try to see his way through, smart thinking."  
  
Brian: "Not that it matters, he's got a mask on. Anyway, he's just going on feeling, and... Yes, he's through, with the airlock to go! Can he make it through in time?"  
  
Trevor: "By the way, folks, Robert meant Plucky was past the bars. But anyway... he's going as fast as he can.... but no! Crosses at 2:42, really not that close, when you think about it."  
  
Robert: "So I did, sorry about the mixup folks. Plucky's time puts him in 2nd for now, while Monty's disappointing mark of 75 meters has him well out of it."  
  
Brian: "Which now brings us to our final faceoff between Alvin and Buster. These two are both capable of posting in the medal column, but one would feel that Alvin's gonna have the better shot. Your thoughts, Trevor."  
  
Trevor: "I tend to agree, Brian. Right now, Bingo's time of 2:57 is the one on the medal bubble right now. But we'll have to see, as they just went into the course! Alvin's grabbed a slight lead, as he's well into the cave, while Buster isn't doing so bad himself. Robert?"  
  
Robert: "They both are doing very well and pushing a quick pace. The cave was nothing for them as they now enter the coral slalom, both looking very good at the moment."  
  
Brian: "And both handling it well. Alvin's getting a slight edge here, it seems, but look at Buster. He's weaving through while flapping his ears in all kinds of directions. I think he's trying to avoid getting tangled like Monty and Bingo did before. But it's costing him a little time."  
  
Trevor: "Well, better than getting caught like they did. And Alvin's now entering the bars. His smallish frame is a tremendous asset on this course. Buster himself is now entering the bars himself, trying to make up time."  
  
Robert: "They're both pushing a record pace here...oh no! They've both missed one of the bars! They realize it at the same time and go back to avoid the time penalty, but the time they just wasted might cost them."  
  
Brian: "The next to last high bar for Alvin, and the high bar before that for Buster, they both passed below it. You're supposed to go over. In either case, they're back on track, Alvin now REALLY trying to move to the ink in a hurry."  
  
Trevor: "He better slow down as he gets in there, and try to remember whatever he learned from the Maze. Buster's a little more composed looking, but is he too relaxed? We'll see as he heads into the darkness a few seconds after Alvin."  
  
Robert: "Oops, Alvin hit the wall, we can hear that, but it didn't even slow him down for more than a second or two while Buster is slowly closing the gap. I don't think he has enough time though."  
  
Brian: "Both are well ahead of the pacebots, so there's no worry there. However, with the clock at 2:20, it's clear both are out of the running for gold. Alvin's out first in 2:25 from the ink tunnel, Buster... what do you see, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor: "I see Buster about to come out... oh, he hit a wall! This is slowing him down good... Alvin's in the airless stretch though, and in good position to take a medal here. Robert?"  
  
Robert: "Yes he is....oh no! I think he forgot this was airless. He's bactracked so he can get a breath and not drown, but this might just have cost him as Buster makes his way out of the ink."  
  
Brian: "It hurts him because it just stopped all of his momentum up to this point, and it'll hurt his push in the chamber. He's giving it his all, but you can see that Buster is hitting it with a bit more force."  
  
Trevor: "They're both hitting it at the same time now... But it looks like Alvin's getting a bit more back in him. Buster's losing more steam from the airless conditions, and he's dropping back, likely out of medal contention."  
  
Robert: "Buster's trying desperately to catch up....but Alvin crosses the finish line first in a time of....2:56? And Buster's time is....2:58? I believe that's the closest heat we've had, isn't it Brian?"  
  
Brian: "Even if it's not, you can't get it any closer, just one second seperates third, fourth and fifth place! But Louie takes the gold, Plucky the silver, and Alvin just beats Bingo out for the bronze."  
  
Trevor: "Yes, indeed, folks, and we'll have the post event interviews, right after this break."  
  
Interviews  
  
Trevor: "And we're back for the interviews, and there's Louie. Hey, Louie! you've finally broken your gold drought! Especially after finishing out of the medals last time, how does this one feel?"  
  
Louie: "It feels great. I knew I had it in me, I'm just glad I was finally able to prove it."  
  
Brian: "Now you did a lot of fast weaving and charging through the obstacles in the Pursuit in order to post such a fast time. Now, how much of that is gonna change when we get to the Assault next?"  
  
Louie: "Well, I suppose it's just gonna be... wait a minute, (points at Trevor), you're the one that's gonna shoot at us! I'm not tell you my strategy! Nothing personal, though." (He leaves)  
  
Robert: "Well, he's got a good point there Trevor. And here comes Alvin. Hey Alvin, come here a second. You got bronze this event by a difference of only one second. Any thoughts on that?"  
  
Alvin: "Well, I know that everyone else just got lucky to only lose to me by one second. But if it wasn't for my little mistake on that last obstacle, I'd have that (points at Louie's medal) around my neck."  
  
Trevor: "Well, that's why he has it, and you don't. Now that we're over halfway through these games, what are your general thoughts for the rest of these?"  
  
Alvin: "I'm going to dominate them, of course. No way that beaver's getting any more medals if I can help it."  
  
Brian: "That's true, Alvin, but you have to admit, the competition has been really fierce so far, and in this next event, it's not so much your keeping anyone from winning as it is Trevor, sort of."  
  
Trevor: "Thank you, Brian. Now then, shall we talk to our silver medalist, Plucky? Plucky! Over here! Your best result up to this point, Mr. Duck. Your thoughts?"  
  
Plucky: "Well, I could have done better, but at least us ducks went one-two this time. And who knows? Maybe next time it will be the other way around. Boy would I like to get my hands on a gold medal."  
  
Brian: "Well, we'll see, won't we. Now I'm curious about your skill in this next event, since it's one of my favorites. Just how good of a marksman are you?"  
  
Plucky: "Well, I admit I'm not very experienced with a gun, but i'll certainly try. However, I'm not going to say any more in the prescence of the very one who'll blasting away at us. Excuse me, gentlemen... " He leaves too  
  
Trevor: "You know, guys, I'm enjoying this respect."  
  
Robert: "Well, that's all for the medal winners, but wait a minute....Bingo, can you come over and join us? Whoa, easy, I know you're upset and all, but don't take it out on us."  
  
Bingo: "Well, how would you feel if you lost by a second like I did? I'll bet anything that Alvin or anyone else couldn't do that again!"  
  
Trevor: "Kid, I've had worse happen to me while I was in the league, and I know better than anyone here the best thing for you here is to just calm down and prepare yourself for the next event. Besides, it could be worse, trust me."  
  
Bingo: "Oh really? Then tell me, what's worse than missing out on a medal by just one second, huh?"  
  
Brian: "Hey, it's happened to all of us, we've all been there. Maybe not here, but somewhere. But you have to put this behind you. How do you plan to rebound?"  
  
Trevor: "Besides, look no further than what happened to Cubbi this very event. But anyway, intriguing question from Brian. How do you plan to answer?"  
  
Bingo: "How else? By winning a gold and shoving it down that arrogant chipmunk's throat. Excuse me."   
  
Brian: "(Passes a creeped-out look to Trevor and Robert) And... we'll be back for the Assault right after this. (Mouths to the others: "What's his problem?")"  
  
(To be continued in event 7, Assault...) 


	7. Assault

Event 7 - Assault  
  
Author's Notes: Hello, folks. Trevor back at the author's notes again. Last week marked the past halfway point of these events, so we're going to be seeing things pick up a lot from here on in. The Assault was really the brainchild of Robert and Brian, inspired from American Gladiators, and the event is very similar to the event of the same name from that show. In fact, you AG fans will notice some references to events from the event's history here, so read carefully. Enjoy!  
  
All characters mentioned here are copyright their respective owners.  
  
Trevor: "And welcome back, folks, for the Assault! Trevor here, from the booth where I'll be shooting my gun at the competitors from. To you, Robert and Brian."  
  
Robert: "Good luck Trevor, and good luck to all the competitors out there. The object of the Assault is simple: hit, or be hit. Brian, why don't you explain the rules?"  
  
Brian: "Trevor is stationed at the front of this massive course, where our contenders will be taking aim at a target located above Trevor. They'll do this from each of five "safe zones" located along the course, a weapon situated at each one. Trevor, what weapons did they give the gang to fire at you?"  
  
Trevor: "Well, at point 1, there's a croosbow type speargun with a lot of power to it, plenty to get it to the target. 2 and 3 have more normal guns, 4 has a mini torpedo launcher, and 5 has hand grenades."  
  
Brian: "Wait, hand grenades? A thought just occurred to me as to how they're supposed to lob those things underwater."  
  
Robert: "I think they'll manage well enough, Brian. They have had a chance to practice with no one shooting at them, but that's all about to change as we get underway with Cubbi as the first contestant."  
  
Trevor: "OK, guys, I'll be concentrating on this, so it's up to you while this is going on."  
  
Brian: "Ah, OK. I'll go with that. Anyway, as Cubbi gets ready, I forgot to ask, what are YOU firing at them, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor: "Oh, well, I'll be firing a medium size speargun at them. travels across the whole field with no problems, and it has a small sight for me to use. I'm very practiced for years at this anyway."  
  
Brian: "Suddenly, I'm scared for the competitors, Robert."  
  
Robert: "I can imagine. Almost unfair if you think about it with his experience. Oh, this event is timed, so the competitors cannot take too long at any one station. Cubbi's giving the signal...and he's off."  
  
Brian: "He's got 2 minutes to complete the course. Each weapon he fires is worth a point. If he hits the outer portion of the target, he gets 7 points instead of 1, and the bullseye is worth 10. And Trevor wasting no time in trying to fire at him. Showing he means business, eh, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "No but....I don't believe it! Cubbi strikes bull's-eye on the first shot! And only a few seconds gone by at that. Even Trevor's applauding!"  
  
Brian: "Only took Cubbi all of 16 seconds to get over to safe area #1 and fire that crossbow dead on. Rest of the locker room's gotta be stunned! What about you, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor: "I'm amazed.. it was definitely because of a certain amount of luck involved, but Cubbi's practially guaranteed the gold now! I'm impressed. Gotta be lucky to be good, guys."  
  
Brian: "I won't say that because Cubbi's a small target that led you to miss, but you didn't get much of a chance there."  
  
Robert: "Well, Cubbi's not acting like it was luck. During the practice he spent a lot of time on that crossbow and it paid off. Hey Brian, got the locker room reaction yet?"  
  
Brian: "The cameras are back there now, and about half of them are picking their jaws up off the floor right now, the rest are still hanging!"  
  
Robert: "As Cubbi swims over to the medal podium to wait and see if it holds up, and I have no idea why it wouldn't, someone's gotta come out to be our next competitor."  
  
Trevor: "Well, guys, love to chat, but I see Tummi coming in. And I want him as a pin cushion. Excuse me."  
  
Brian: "We go from the small to the large economy size. I can only hope that Tummi knows how to move it out there. The whistle's up, and we're underway!"  
  
Robert: "Tummi's at the first point, lining up his shot, but he's having some trouble with Trevor's fire pinning him down really well."  
  
Brian: "I know, he's firing a lot of shots off early. He's gotta be careful he don't fire too many too quick, he's only got 20 in there. Tummi finally gets the shot off, but it's to the right."  
  
Robert: "Uh oh, Tummi's taking off for station 2 without looking....and there it goes, nailed right in the leg. Trevor wasn't about to let both Gummies hit the target. So Tummi walks away with just 1 point here. Not good for that Gummi."  
  
Brian: "Indeed, it isn't. Simon is up next, and earlier he gave me his impression of this unique event."  
  
Simon: "I think that this event will require logical thinking and movement, not just blind charging. Therefore, I shall use my wit to outdo Trevor. This will be easy."  
  
Brian: "Easy, huh? I doubt he's ever had to fire anything like these guns, wouldn't you say, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "I'm almost positive of it Brian. Well, there's the whistle, so let's see how well he can adapt his strategy to the reality."  
  
Brian: "He's pulling a quick shot up or down in the water to avoid the first shot or two from Trevor, gets to the first zone all right. Sets himself up as Trevor takes another shot. Having a little trouble hoisting it up, his first shot low."  
  
Robert: "That's where his strength, or lack thereof, will be a problem. Moving along well, and he's gotten to the second zone. He's also struggling with the gun here, trying to aim it just right, but he might be leaving himself too open."  
  
Brian: "This safe zone actually gives him an edge that the first did not, he can lean the weapon against it, but it does leave a little open. Simon's still trying to lift it though. Shot's off, short of the mark again, but a little higher."  
  
Robert: "Oh no! Trevor nailed him just as he set the weapon down. That's only 2 points for Simon, a far cry from what he was predicting. Just goes to show you, strategy only goes so far."  
  
Brian: "And this event defies a bit of the strategy that the previous events had, we've said that time and again. Louie's set to the take the floor next."  
  
Robert: "He should do well here, like he's been doing so far. There's the whistle, and we're off and running. Or... swimming anyway."  
  
Brian: "Hehehe... always keep the analogies in check. Louie just gets a quick dash off, and ducks low late to get under Trevor's shot. Already to station one. Sets up with the crossbow...(audience awws) Close, but wide left."  
  
Robert: "Louie's taking off for station 2 really quickly, and lucky for him Trevor's gun jammed. He's lining up the shot now...and he misses, wide right this time."  
  
Brian: "Trevor's got the gun going again, and firing off a couple more this time. Louie actually holding back on one shot to miss in front of him before speeding again."  
  
Robert: "Good brakes there, some of the people watching just don't realize how hard it is to stop like that underwater. He's reached station 3 safely now."  
  
Brian: "This station, one of the more open ones. The gun here is actually on a post, you have to get out in the open a little and reach for the trigger. Trevor taking a couple flinch shots in the process. Louie gets it off, but jumps back as soon as he fires causing him to pull the gun off center, the shot goes low."  
  
Robert: "Louie's still got time here as he makes his way to station 4, but at this range Trevor's accuracy is going to be a lot higher than before. And Louis nearly found out how much as that shot just missed!"  
  
Brian: "He is doing well on time, still 55 seconds. Under the barrage, he's looking around the box... flinches back again as he fires, the shot goes right."  
  
Robert: "He's heading for the barrier that marks station 5, diving the last few feet as a shot nearly misses his foot. He lobs the grenades up quickly without looking...and he hits the outer rim! Talk about luck!"  
  
Brian: "A vicious fight on that one, but Louie gets the 7 points, and he does it in 1:25."  
  
Trevor: "Trevor here, guys. Louie did pretty good there. He fought all the way to that last barrier. I give him much credit."  
  
Robert: "You're 2-for-4 now Trevor. How do you think the other 6 will do. Anyone you're worried about?"  
  
Trevor: "Well, Alvin could and almost certainly will be troublesome.... maybe Plucky and Bingo too. Not sure about the rest. I always give my all whoever it is."  
  
Brian: "Nothin' to it but to do it is the operative motto here. And get set because Monty's on deck and ready to take aim."  
  
Trevor: "I understand, and shall ready myself. Trevor out."  
  
Robert: "Good luck to you Trevor, and Monty's off with the whistle, catching Trevor by surprise as he makes it to station one without Trevor even firing a shot."  
  
Brian: "Eh, you start talking with us, it'll always take you mind off things. Hehe... Monty's first shot low as Trevor beings his barrage."  
  
Robert: "And barrage is the right word here, Trevor's launching all out on Monty as he swims to station 2. Oh man, the gun misfired as he picked it up. Still a point, but no shot at the bull's-eye."  
  
Brian: "Monty's moving on now, couple of near misses there as he comes into station 3. Again, being careful about getting too exposed."  
  
Robert: "A flinch shot from him goes wide, and he's quickly off for station 4. He avoids one but...gets caught be the other? Wait, how did Trevor launch two at once? No matter, Monty's done with 3 points."  
  
Brian: "Taking another look at the replay, Trevor's gun somehow loaded 2 shots and fired them right after each other, and the 2nd one picked Monty off."  
  
Robert: "So it did, freak bad luck for Monty, but he's not taking it too badly. Up next is his buddy, Bingo. Let's see how he'll do."  
  
Brian: "Whistle's up, and he's off. Taking off fast, not even looking up at Trevor. But's he's quick with it, and that's what we expected. Setting up now as Trevor fires away... first shot, low left."  
  
Robert: "Yeah, but that tail's an easy target for Trevor. He's got to be more careful or he's going to get caught. He's using his hand as decoy to get Trevor to shoot early and he's got a break now to move out."  
  
Brian: "Better not go too early or he'll get picked off anyway. He's at station 2 now, and he's doing well enough to keep the tail tucked behind it, so that hasn't been a problem."  
  
Robert: "He hefts up the weapon for a shot, but it misses high and right. Not a bad shot though. Oops, careful Bingo, don't get tangled in the wires."  
  
Brian: "He gets situated and off to station 3, still quick and not looking at Trevor. Doing the hand fake again... Reaches for the trigger... and gets it off, but Trevor picks off his hand, he says he got him... (BANG!) meanwhile, the shot hits the outer rim of the target!"  
  
Robert: "Uh oh, we're going to need to go to the tape here. I don't know who got off the shot first. Well, from this angle....no...you can't tell if he pulled the trigger or the harpoon nailed him. *calls to the back* How many other angles we got? 3? Play them all."  
  
Brian: "Can't very well tell from the view behind Trevor here. The judges are looking at the other views to the side of and behind the safe zone. You can see a super closeup of Bingo's finger on the trigger... And let's get the word from Robert about the judge's decision."  
  
Robert: "What decision? They're still discussing it. Uh oh, they're not....they are! They can't render a decision so they call it a draw. 6 points for Bingo. That sucks...for both of them. "And up next, Alvin, and you know he's looking to do better than his brother did."  
  
Brian: "Indeed, Robert, Simon had some trouble with things, mostly holding the weapons. Alvin's got a little more strength behind him though, so he shouldn't have as much trouble. There he goes!"  
  
Robert: "Trevor's being more careful with his ammo here, knowing Alvin's no pushover. Only two shots before Alvin reached the safety of station one."  
  
Brian: "Alvin reaching for the crossbow, he is having an easier time, it seems. First shot... (audience awws) just low and under the target. Alvin quickly drops it and moves on."  
  
Robert: "Alvin's moves are quick and efficient, always keeping his eye on Trevor and that gun....good thing too as he was just able to avoid getting hit."  
  
Brian: "Alvin now up to station 2, taking his aim with the next gun... shot bounces off the shield of the gun... Shot goes up-- whoa! whizzes right by Trevor and shakes up the cameraman behind him! I didn't know this event required stunt pay."  
  
Robert: "Apparently so, but the cameraman is all right, but Trevor looks pissed. After all, Alvin needs to aim at the target, not Trevor. His shots are coming much more rapidly now."  
  
Brian: "Trevor hasn't picked him off, yet, though. Alvin's at #3 just as quickly. Trevor trying to sneak a shot in between the barriers... Alvin waits it out and shoots... shot goes to the right."  
  
Robert: "And Alvin takes off for station 4 with Trevor laying down an incredible barrage. He makes it and fires, but the shot's no good there either. With Trevor's barrage, he can't get off a good shot."  
  
Brian: "He's just trying to get his point and move on, but with Trevor launching so many shots, he's spending more time hiding. Now on his way to the final station, Trevor continuing his barrage, but only shoots twice for Alvin and misses."  
  
Robert: "Well there's a reason he only shot twice Brian....Trevor's out of ammo. And Alvin realizes this. He's looking at the clock...and sees he's already passed by Louie's time. He knows he needs a bull's-eye here."  
  
Brian: "Lobs the first one up, misses right, throws the 2nd one up-- Boom, he got it on the right side of the target! He'll get the win and 7 points, but his time... 1:38, so he'll move into 3rd place behind Louie. And what was it that got Trevor into his predicament? Robert, tell us about it as we look at the replay."  
  
Robert: "It would have to be this shot here, the one that nearly hit him and did hit the cameraman. Ouch! He might be OK, but that camera's not."  
  
Brian: "A little shaken and stirred, but otherwise, he's a trooper back there. What about you, Trevor, what were you thinking as that shot came whizzing by?"  
  
Trevor: "That either his aim is off, or he just tried to shoot at me.... I would hope it was the former. Still, pissed me off enough to fire too much at once. I'm not pleased with myself."  
  
Brian: "Well, we'll see how you take out the next challenger, which happens to be Plucky. Say, Robert, that may be an effective strategy against Trevor, what do you think?"  
  
Robert: "Maybe, but it could backfire. Alvin had a lot of close calls, so if anyone tries it, they'd really better have good reflexes."  
  
Brian: "We'll see. Plucky probably looking at Louie performance as a precedent. The whistle's up, and we're underway. Plucky making those quick dodges like Louie was as he approaches station 1."  
  
Robert: "He reaches out for the crossbow, but Trevor's shot nails it, knocking it from his hand. Not only that, but it's damaged beyond shooting. The ref's giving Plucky the go ahead though."  
  
Brian: "Plucky's still a little stunned, and the crowd's amazed at the shot, too. Trevor, I take back what I just said a minute ago. Plucky's finally moving, bobbing up and down as he swims through to station 2."  
  
Robert: "You can see it's affected Plucky though. His shot at station 2 is rushed, going high above the target."  
  
Brian: "Yeah, now he just wants to get the heck out of dodge. Trevor being careful with his shots in the meantime, Plucky again gets the nerves to get away from the station and makes it to #3."  
  
Robert: "But it's just another poorly aimed, quick shot. I wonder if Plucky's even trying here. Like you said Brian, I think he just wants out."  
  
Brian: "And now, as it's getting closer to the target, he's taking a little longer to leave the safe area. Still has 55 seconds, but he might want to hurry on. Now he does, and again makes it OK. I'm amazed with that he's even hesitating."  
  
Robert: "At station 4 now, the shot's away, and he just misses....but Trevor does not. Plucky's out, and he couldn't be happier."  
  
Brian: "So, 4 points for Plucky. but I agree, he's looking up at Trevor with a low whistle. I think he's still in shock over what happened back at the beginning of the event."  
  
Robert: "The replay clearly shows Trevor's shot wrecking the crossbow. Plucky was lucky to get 4 points following that start."  
  
Brian: "But it shows that you DON'T get Trevor mad. He's a crack shot with that thing, and he'll hit anyone he has to at a moment's notice. That said, let's see what Theo does as he steps up."  
  
Robert: "Theo's looking very nervous here, waiting for the signal to start. If we weren't already underwater, I'd swear he was sweating right now."  
  
Brian: "Theo's signaled to go and he does so, hestitates a bit as a shot goes in front of him. Picks up the pace a little, and he in to Station 1. Slowly reaches for the bow in case Trevor nails it again... he's got it. Little awkward in carrying it... lets the shot go, it's low."  
  
Robert: "He head-fakes Trevor into an early shot, but then takes off for station 2 making fairly good time. He dives in....oh wait! His heel just got glanced by Trevor's shot."  
  
Brian: "Taking a look at the replay... yep, there it is, just by the tip of his foot, you can see the spear just deflect. So only 1 point for Theo, and his time 7 seconds longer than Tummi at 31 seconds, so he's in 8th place now with Buster remaining."  
  
Robert: "Buster's looking kinda confident for some reason. Think he might have some kind of strategy going in Brian?"  
  
Brian: "I can't say. But he's eyeing the course and Trevor with a particular focus on certain areas. Can't say which ones, though."  
  
Robert: "There's the whistle....and he's off. Making good speed in a dead sprint for station 1 though. Trevor's aim can't quite keep up."  
  
Brian: "Buster displaying quite a quickness here we weren't expecting. Now taking aim with the crossbow... Trevor makes a shot causing Buster to flinch, but there he fires... Shot stays to the left."  
  
Robert: "Buster's taking his time before moving on, but there he goes. Oh wait, it looks like he dived too early...no wait! I don't believe it! The Roll-a-Dope!"  
  
Brian: "We haven't seen that move in about 10 years! The crowd is going nuts! Buster now at Station 2, he's making his shot with the rocket... whoa, that one sails high."  
  
Robert: "Trevor looks thrown of by that move though, and Buster's taking the opportunity to get to station 3...with yet another Roll-a-Dope! This is too much!"  
  
Brian: "Trevor actually tried to land a shot while he was in midroll, but it trailed over him. Now Buster trying to reach for the next trigger, dodging a couple quick shots. Shot is up... *BANG* He got it!"  
  
Robert: "I couldn't tell from this angle but....yess, the judges are awarding a bull's-eye. 10 points for Buster. But with his time of 1 minute even, he moves only into second place."  
  
Brian: "Which means that Cubbi gets the gold with his amazing performance, and Louie's close time sneaks him in for 3rd."  
  
Robert: "You've got to hand it to Cubbi. No one gave him a shot on this event, but then, not many know he's a marksman. This event was his for the taking, and that's just what he did."  
  
Brian: "We'll get some comments from him and a couple others about what went down in this event after this timeout."  
  
Interviews  
  
Brian: "And we're back from what I would have to say has been the wildest event yet. Trevor's still in the locker room getting back into announcer mode. While we wait let's talk with a couple of the combatants about the shocking moments that went down."  
  
Robert: "Our first interviewee is our gold medalist Cubbi. Congratulations, Cubbi, on what many people are terming an upset. I take it all that practice you got in helped?"  
  
Cubbi: "Hey, of course. I will admit that maybe a little bit of luck was there, but that's a part of the game! I'm a Knight of Gummidoon, I had to win something eventually."  
  
Brian: "And I'd say you honored them. Do you think that the fact you went first and pulled off such a quick win took everyone else out of their game?"  
  
Cubbi: "Probably, made them get into a lot of anxiety and stuff. Besides, setting the bar like that is usually good."  
  
Robert: "No question about that. Tell me, do you expect to medal, or even outright win, any of our other events?"  
  
Cubbi: "Of course I expect to medal in other events! I just don't know which ones yet."  
  
Brian: "Well, in a couple of events, we have the Atlas Stones, and given your small size, some are wondering how you're even going to be able to lift some of them. Your thoughts?"  
  
Cubbi: "One at a time. Always a way. Hey, I gotta get ready for the next event! I should get ready!" (Takes off)  
  
Robert: "Hmm...quick exit. But I guess that's understandable. Moving on we have Bingo coming in, the recipient of a very controversial call. Your take on it?"  
  
Bingo: "I know I pulled that trigger first! That's all there is too it! Nothing is going right for me here... "  
  
Brian: "I can understand your frustration, and I'm sure Trevor might argue the same. That's why the judges went to the tape, and even we said it was absolutely too close to call."  
  
Bingo: "... well, at least let me see the tape... I at least wanna see for myself."  
  
Robert: "I figured you'd ask for that, so I have it cued up and ready on this monitor."  
  
Brian: "You can see what we saw, even magnifying your hand as it pulled the trigger."  
  
Bingo: ".... I can't believe it... this is just great..." Monty then comes over, and the two seem to start talking to each other.  
  
Robert: : "I'm glad Monty came over. He's probably the only one Bingo will listen to right now."  
  
As they finish up their conversation, Bingo finally seems calmer, and more at ease. "We must go for the next event. Please excuse us." says Monty, and they leave.  
  
Brian: "Well, it seems as though those two will get things straight between each other, and perhaps Bingo will find himself again. In the meantime, Plucky's waiting here, let's bring him on in."  
  
Plucky: "Uh.... good, he's not here...."  
  
Robert: "You all right Plucky? You look...well...spooked."  
  
Plucky: "I just had a crossbow blown to pieces in front of me by a man so far away I could barely see him, but of course I'm not spooked!"  
  
Brian: "I have to admit that as good as Trevor is, because I've seen him many times in practice, he's never done that before. But how did that change your strategy out there, because you reacted differently on the course afterward."  
  
Plucky: "I just felt like getting all the points I could. What's wrong with that?"  
  
Robert: "Easy Plucky, easy. Well, getting off that subject for the moment, what do you think about Cubbi getting the gold this time around?"  
  
Plucky: "I don't care about that! I didn't even know about this person untill these games started! I gotta go, look at the time." Plucky takes off in a hurry  
  
Brian: "O.o Um... OK, that was Plucky, everyone. And last, but certainly not least, we want to bring in our silver medalist who wowed the crowd in his performance, let's bring in Buster."  
  
Buster: "Thank you, thank you... I did it big time out there, didn't I?"  
  
Robert: "You certainly did that. But you know I gotta ask. The Roll-A-Dope....how'd you know about it, and why did you use it?"  
  
Buster: "Well, I just saw some TV show one day.. actually, they were doing something similar to what I did there, it looked cool, so I tried it, and it actually worked."  
  
Brian: "I've seen those shows too. But I want to add something to that. I remember that in contests like this, people stopped using it because they started getting tagged too easily. How did you make it work again?"  
  
Buster: "Simply, by making sure I wound up behind the safe zone."  
  
Robert: "It has been a while since anyone used it, so maybe they all forgot about it. Well, I know you need to go get ready. Good luck in the next events."  
  
Buster: "Thanks." Leaves  
  
Brian: "And with that, we'll take out mid-olympics break for a special on some of the finishers these guys use. We'll be back!" 


	8. First Strike Retrieval

Event 8: First Strike Retrieval  
(Coming from Finisher Special for this)  
  
(Characters copyright their respective owners)  
  
Author's Note: Brian here. My turn again. And time for more   
inspirations. This one was Trevor's idea, even though it sounds like   
it should have come from me. If you remember the movie "Jackie Chan's   
First Strike", then there's a fight scene in that film that should   
give you a very good idea of what we did here. Pure and simple.  
Enjoy, and as always, Stay Way Past Cool!  
  
Brian: "And those finishers are just a hint of what we're going to see in this next event, our most dangerous one yet: First Strike Retrieval. Trevor has more on the details of the battleground."  
  
Trevor: "Well, we have a 40 foot deep aquarium here. There is a synthetic marine habitat in here. This is complete with ocean floor, and tunnels, as well. This is going to be very challenging for the competitors. Robert has details on the rules."  
  
Robert: "The rules here are very simple. There is an object somewhere in the aquarium the contestant must find and escape with using only a mask; no snorkel or other gear allowed Five seconds after they start, 3 defenders, who have been predetermined, are released in full gear to stop the competitor. Anything goes, no holds barred."  
  
Brian: "And that's not all. The fight is not only limited to our 10 competitors. We have some surprise guests as well, some of our friends' worst enemies have volunteered to make the trek a living hell."  
  
Trevor: "And very happily so, I might add. Knowing that they have the shot at ultimate revenge against them was a very big selling point. Oh, and look, Simon looks ready to start us off here. And his three defenders, Alvin, Cubbi, and Tummi are getting ready behind him."  
  
Robert: "Interesting how one brother has to defend the other, not to mention that both of the Gummies from Gummi Glen are present here. Simon's luck was not there when this draw was made."  
  
Brian: "What will be interesting, and something we never thought of, is that with the trailers themselves... are any rivalries gonna sneak in, still? Perhaps one may try to steal the glory, no?"  
  
Trevor: "Well, we're about to find out, guys, cause the gun just went off and Simon has finally hit the water and is going down as fast as he can... and that's the 5 seconds, and the defenders are in the water, and coming after Simon and it already looks like Cubbi is making water on Simon."  
  
Robert: "With full gear, Cubbi doesn't have to worry about his small breathhold so he's just flying down there."  
  
Brian: "It's an advantage he's able to use as one of the pursuers. Simon looks for a quick cut down a side tunnel, but Cubbi's too close back to be lost."  
  
Trevor: "Simon, whose air in his lungs already seems to be getting stale, goes down the side tunnel, and looks to be ready to try to ambush the cub and take a breath out of his regulator."  
  
Robert: "Ahh, but Cubbi is swimming around to the other side of the tunnel, looking to turn the tables on Simon here."  
  
Brian: "It's a matter of who sees who coming first. It's between these two now as the others have been set well behind the pace and are navigating through the tunnels on their own."  
  
Trevor: "Ahh.. it looks like Cubbi has managed to get behind the intruder. But before he got to him, Simon did a shot into Cubbi's gut, and stole a breath, and has taken off, leaving a stunned Cubbi behind. He's now making another turn in the tunnels... oh! He just ran smack into Tummi!"  
  
Robert "And Tummi just wrapped those meaty arms around Simon and is squeezing the breath and life right out of him. Simon doesn't even stand a chance."  
  
Brian: "You're right, no need for a finisher as this one is over. Simon has been squeezed into a thinner shape than he already is. He held out for 1:42 down there. Not the best of times."  
  
Trevor: "Indeed... well, next up, we have Monty, and his defenders, Cubbi doing double duty, Simon being revived in a hurry, and a special defender in Monty's fellow Get Along Gang member, Zipper. And there's our gun, and Monty's in, guys! As the defenders go in, comments?"  
  
Robert: "Well I for one am anxious to see how Zipper does. The best athlete of the Get Along Gang....let's see what he's capable of."  
  
Brian: "Indeed, especially considering his potential natural dislike to water. Species things that can't be helped, I guess. Just before the gun goes, a quick recap of the maze itself, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor: "But they're already in, Brian... anyway, the cave maze is at the bottom of the aquarium, and the object in question is somewhere within. Monty seems to have decided to try a different cave than Simon did. Cubbi and Zipper are close behind though, and they're looking to make things tough for him as monty goes in."  
  
Robert: "Monty feels them coming though and turns on the speed. Oh no! He just passed over the item without even seeing it. Huge mistake here."  
  
Brian: "When you're down here under this pressure, it's easy to forget about it. Fortunately, these caves are interconnected, no dead ends, so he might circle around. Meanwhile, the other 3 have taken a split, Zipper directly following Monty and the others taking a side cave one over."  
  
Trevor: "Monty's running really low on air, folks, and he's decided to stop and try to hope for a breath from his defenders. Monty's just tackled Zipper folks, and he's trying to get his regulator. Cubbi's coming though."  
  
Robert: "But Cubbi makes it there too late as Monty gets a few needed breaths from Zipper's regulator before swimming away quickly"  
  
Brian: "Monty's getaway is not unseen, though. Cubbi's starting to make his move after him, still a little back of him. The interesting part is that it's taking him just a little further from the object."  
  
Trevor: "As Monty makes another turn though, Simon ambushes him from above, wrapping his legs around his neck, trying to choke him out, and Cubbi's in there punching Monty's stomach to compound things."  
  
Robert: "One on one, Monty stood a chance. Two on one however proves to be his undoing as his breath gets forced from his body, drowning in 2:01."  
  
Brian: "Still lasting longer than Simon did moments ago, but so far, neither of our first two combatants have found a winning strategy yet. Will that change as Buster takes the field?"  
  
Trevor: "Buster will have an interesting time of it down there as Plucky, Alvin, and Theodore will be his defenders. Now Plucky and Buster have a shot at each other down there. And there's the gun!"  
  
Robert: "Wait....we've got a false start here. *yells off mic* Hey Plucky! You have to give him a 5 second headstart, remember? One more like that and you'll be outta here with Buster having a two-on-one match."  
  
Brian: "He's eager to get at him, and he shows it. He knows that he's more at an advantage in this match. Everyone is brought back out to restart. Buster gets himself resituatued, at the ready to dive in, and he's off. Plucky stays back now."  
  
Trevor: "Smart of him. Now, the defenders jump in, and we're on! As expected, Plucky is after Buster like a shot, and he intends to use every bit of his advantage here."  
  
Robert: "Buster's trying to shake him, but it's no good. He dives into the nearby cave...and finds the item. But Plucky is right on him and tackles him down. Alvin isn't far behind and they are putting a hurting on Buster ... but Buster has gotten his hand on the item!"  
  
Brian: "Wait! Just before he can get a full grip on the item, Plucky storms in and yanks him back up! The two are getting it on now, guys! They're struggling with each other now, and Buster knows this is costing him air."  
  
Trevor: "By laying a hand on the item, folks, Buster has just assured himself of taking the current lead no matter what happens here. You see, if someone touches the object, but fails to surface, they're placed above those who don't touch it. If they complete the journey, then they're placed above those who just touched it."  
  
Robert: "Right, but Plucky's making him pay for it....and how. Man, I think someone needs to get in there and pull Plucky off Buster's body right now."  
  
Brian: "And Buster is still trying to fight for the lung, but Plucky's cut him off at every pass, and has just shaken the life out of him. This is too much for Buster, and it looks like he just went limp as the others arrive to tear Plucky off of him."  
  
Trevor: "Geez, Plucky's cup runneth over with joy... while we finish up there, we declare Buster's time 1:56. Tummi's up next. What do you guys think of his chances?"  
  
Robert: "To be honest, this doesn't seem like his event. I have to wonder if he'll even find the object, much less retrieve it."  
  
Brian: "Stamina will be the key to this fight with him, and I'm 50/50 myself about how well his breath will hold. As Buster, Monty and Theodore take their place behind him, the gun is off, and Tummi's in!"  
  
Trevor: "Well, Tummi may actually, due to his size, be one of the few who could actually fight a bit down there if he runs into somebody. But as he swims down, and Buster making ground on him one has to wonder how much revenge is on Theodore's mind for what happened during the marathon."  
  
Robert: "And who could blame him? But Theodore's not the first to reach him as Buster catches up...but wait, Tummi's fighting back! Buster is caught very unaware here and is not able to fight back."  
  
Brian: "Indeed. Tummi's laid a good shot to his gut and popped his aqualung out, guys! He quickly snatches it and takes a HUGE breath right there. And now he's swimming off in search of the object."  
  
Trevor: "What the hell was he trying to do, suck it all at once? Well, Theo and Monty have passed the stunned Buster in pursuit of the biggest ass in these games. Tummi's entering a cave now. This is about to get interesting."  
  
Robert: "You're telling me. Monty's swimming around to the front of the cave while Theo's going in behind Tummi. Can't quite make out what's going on in there, but there's definitely some kind of ruckus."  
  
Brian: "You're right. It is an unusually darker section of the caves, and all 3 have now entered it. You can see the bubbles shooting out from the melee."  
  
Trevor: "They're finally starting to move into a more lit up area, and we can see them finally. What are we looking at, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "We're looking at.....Tummi? He's swimming freely, looking around for the object, but I don't see either Theo or Monty. Uh oh....one thing I do see is some telltale brown bubbles floating from that cave. You know what that means."  
  
Brian: "Right, he's used his patented fart on his foes, and they have got to be just about toast now. Strange, though, I expected Tummi's fart to shoot the others right out of the cave."  
  
Trevor: "Aww... Tummi... shoulda took one of their tanks, bud... well, it's just Buster finally starting up again, and Tummi's taken the object, folks... now we'll see if he gets out of here alive."  
  
Robert: "Looks like that won't be a problem Trevor. Buster's giving him a wide berth, not even trying to challenge him. Oh and Brian, I just got word as to why Theo and Monty weren't blown from the cave. The fart embedded them in the walls of the cave."  
  
Brian: (face turns green, makes a motion to Trevor to move on without him)  
  
Trevor: "And Buster decides against any sort of pursuit, especially after seeing his fellow defenders go in and not come out.... Tummi escapes with the object in 3 minutes flat, folks. *Gets evil look* Hey, Robert, hear about that dragon guy that's supposed to have a fart around twice the strength of Tummi's?"  
  
Robert: "Wait, are you talking about Ord? Haven't heard much about him yet, just that he's in the development leagues. Hope to see him here soon though if that's true. What do you think, Brian?"  
  
Brian: (Face turns even greener)  
  
Trevor: "Translation: No comment. Anyway, he's actually in a tourney now that the winner moves up to this league, so we could be seeing him VERY soon indeed."  
  
Robert: "Good luck to him then. *passes Brian some Pepto* Here, this'll help settle your stomach. And while we wait for Brian to recover, our next competitor is waiting for that cave to be cleared."  
  
Brian: (nods to Robert, holds up one finger as he leaves the booth, taking the Pepto with him)  
  
Trevor: "Well, while Brian gulps down the medicine, we have Cubbi preparing himself to make his mark in this event, with Buster, Plucky, and Monty behind him."  
  
Robert: "Now I may have been wrong on Tummi, but there's no way Cubbi will do well here. Low breathhold and some of the best pursuers behind him....well, at least he won last time."  
  
Trevor: "Well, we'll see how well that holds up as Cubbi jumps into the water, looking none too confident about his ability here. With the others behind him and Buster gaining, it could already be over for the cub unless he pulls out a trick fast."  
  
Robert: "Cubbi is darting around as best he can, but his low breathhold is his undoing here as he goes up for air and is now surrounded. This will be gruesome...."  
  
Trevor: "This is nasty, folks. This is an old fashioned gang beatdown... and Cubbi falls under the barrage in 50 seconds... jeez...."  
  
Robert: "That wasn't unexpected, but still, they could've taken it a bit easier on him, don't you think?"  
  
Brian: (walks back in) "Man, I needed that. My apologies to all of you out there for suddenly leaving like that. No one said this stuff was for the weak of heart. And is that..."  
  
Trevor: "Indeed, that's a dead Cubbi, who just got gang beat by his defenders for the worst effort so far. Well, Brian, might as well keep that Peptol on hand, huh? Next up is Louie, with Alvin, Simon, and Plucky yet again."  
  
Robert: "Plucky is pulling a lot of shifts here. Can't help but wonder if that'll affect how he performs when it's his turn to compete."  
  
Brian: "That's the marvel of our recovery systems back in the trainer's area. They're back up to full effectiveness and didn't even know what hit 'em earlier. Anyway, Louie's ready, and look at Plucky, he's chompin' at the bit again! "  
  
Trevor: "I swear, where do we get some of this stuff from.. aliens? Anyway, they're ready for Louie over there.... and the gun fires! Louie's in, along with the others after the 5 seconds."  
  
Robert: "In sharp contrast to Cubbi, Louie has an excellent breathhold, and he's really putting on the speed here. He wants to find that item before he's caught up to."  
  
Brian: "I'm amazed that Plucky is as eager to go after Louie as he is, but right now, I'd say that Bingo and Alvin aren't that inhibited themselves. All three are pouring it on themselves as they try to keep pace behind Louie."  
  
Trevor: "Actually, Brian, that's Simon, not Bingo there. Maybe you should get your eyes checked... anyway, Alvin and Plucky are trying to keep up with Louie, in what has probably been the fastest moving session yet."  
  
Robert: "That's all right, Brian. Just take a few deep breaths and you'll be fine. Now then, at this speed Louie has to be using up his air, but he's not showing any sign of it...wait a minute, he's slowing down a bit now."  
  
Brian: "And having not sighted the gem yet, it's not a good sign for him to be slowing down. But now he's using this moment to get himself psyched up as the others make their way towards him with Alvin in front."  
  
Trevor: "I'm sorta surprised to see Alvin take point here, seeing as Plucky was so gung ho earlier, but oh well. Louie's finally going into a cave, and is now searching for the object, with guess who behind."  
  
Robert: "Plucky's getting ready to follow, but Simon is holding him back. He's trying to gesture something to Plucky, but the duck's not catching on yet...oh wait, he's got it. And yes, they're taking up ambush spots out the entrances. Very smart strategy here by Simon, wouldn't you agree, Brian?"  
  
Brian: "It's sort of setting up the bull ring from each of this cave's entrances. Inside, though, Louie and Alvin are staring each other down waiting for the first move."  
  
Trevor: "Interesting choice of analogies, Brian... Louie better not be staring Alvin down too long, or he'll just make it worse for himself. Actually, maybe that's Alvin's plan. Robert?"  
  
Robert: "No sooner do you say that Trevor than Louie makes his move, darting for the exit. Alvin follows close behind, but wait, Louie stopped short. Alvin didn't expect that and he kept going...right into his brother."  
  
Brian: "So now Louie's got them both in front of him and out of position. He quickly grabs for Simon's lung and breathes in. Chucks it away now as--whoa, a double high kick pushes both of his adversaries away!"  
  
Trevor: "And away he goes! He's continuing the quest for our coveted object... do you guys realize that we could make this greatly coveted object anything we want? I mean, think about it, guys."  
  
Robert: "Well, not anything. After all, if it were too disgusting, some of our contestants would just give up instead of going near it. Think about it, if the object was a pile of shit, who in their right minds would grab that?"  
  
Trevor: "Oh, good, Robert..." *Force feeds Brian more peptol*  
  
Robert: "Well, you did say anything... just proving my point."  
  
Brian: (gulps as spoon is shoved in his mouth) "eech... didn't need that, but thanks.": "But thankfully, that's not what's down there, guys. There's a standard cubic zirconia gem down there, and Louie is still in search for it as the others get their bearings straight."  
  
Trevor: "And a lovely piece of jewelry it is too. Hey, he's found it, guys! He picked it up, and is now trying to find a way out, but he runs into Plucky almost right away!"  
  
Robert: "Ooh! Plucky just punched him in the throat! From all the bubbles he's losing, you can tell how badly Louie's shaken up from that shot."  
  
Brian: "Louie's gotta make a comeback, and he's trying to, but that swing at Plucky is slow. He's now wide open for more punishment."  
  
Trevor: "And don't look now, but we got the two chipmunks coming in too, and Louie's getting beat down like a dog! No offense to them, by the way. But Louie's gone, folks, lasts 2:30 B."  
  
Robert: "Well, Louie's performance was good enough to put him in second place for the moment. But now it's Theodore's turn, and boy does he look scared. All those beatdowns have to be taking their toll on those waiting to compete."  
  
Brian: "And the 3 that are waiting on Theo - Cubbi, Bingo, and Plucky - are not certain to care that Theo's scared. It looks to me that they're gonna go all out and not get surprised."  
  
Trevor: "As the gun goes and Theo jumps in, I don't think very highly of his chances here... he really needs a miracle here. As the other three jump in, what do you think, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "Fear makes you do some dumb things....and it look like Theo is no exception as he already has to surface. I think he forgot to take a breath before diving in."  
  
Brian: "And... you guys realize that doing it this early, the others have seen it and are following him. And look at this, Plucky and Cubbi are gesturing to Bingo to go first!"  
  
Trevor: "This is a real surprise... I thought Plucky would want more glory here... oh well, Bingo is on Theo in a hurry... smacks his back hard with his tail, and Theo drowns in 0:13 C... excuse me, guys.. *turns off his mic and muffled laughter*"  
  
Robert: "Well, I knew it would be bad, but this was simply pitiful.... Well, they say when you hit bottom, nowhere to go but up. Theo can't get much worse than this."  
  
Brian: "Indeed, that's true. We'll see how he rebounds later. Right now, Plucky himself is ready for the fray. Aha, so that's why he didn't go for the kill, he was saving his energy."  
  
Trevor: "But what about our super recovery facilities.... oh never mind.... anyway, his guards are going to be Alvin, Theodore as soon as we get him back, and a special guest in Dizzy Devil!"  
  
Robert: "Dizzy? Oh no, not him! But yes, it's indeed him....couldn't mistake that guy for anyone else. Are you sure this pool can survive Dizzy?"  
  
Brian: "I'd be more worried for the audience watching over the pool. Remember Dizzy's cyclones. One good one and we're not only talking possible cave breakdown, but the biggest splashdown this side of Shamu!"  
  
Trevor: "Of course, guys, you gotta remember Dizzy's not exactly the most water tolerant creature on earth either... ah, we have Theodore now... and there's the horn, and we're underway!"  
  
Robert: "And there go the three pursuers. Theo's looking a lot more comfortable in full gear, and being the pursuer instead of the pursued."  
  
Brian: "Proof the chase does not suit him. Dizzy, meanwhile, looks really anxious. He's itching to spin, but the others are actually holding him back as if to tell him to wait for when they trap Plucky. Of course, they have to trap him first."  
  
Trevor: "They can get insanely gruesome results once they trap him in a cave somewhere... anyway, Plucky's getting ahead. Taking advantage of the containment from the Chipmunks, he can afford to do this because of his breathhold."  
  
Robert: "Very true. However, he'd better not overestimate himself like he's been known to do. With him getting such a lead on his pursuers, he might be tempted to take it easy."  
  
Brian: "Well, it seems he's doing exactly the opposite and continuing to push himself. He's actually gaining more ground on them. He's looking for a fast grab here."  
  
Trevor: "This may be just really stupid. Doesn't he realize he's gotta go back? Oh well.... he's entering the cave system now.... Now Alvin stopped the posse above.... looks like he's trying to set up a plan of action to keep Plucky in there."  
  
Robert: "Maybe he's gonna see if Plucky won't drown himself. With no one going after him, he can't steal any breaths. We've seen some varying strategies in this event, but most have worked."  
  
Brian: "And lo and behold, this one seems to be working as well. Plucky's starting to slow down, it looks like. This is a sure sign he's tired and running out of breath. Where does he go from here, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor: "If this goes on for too much longer, he may have to go out and face the posse out there, if he finds the object or not, to get air. Whoa, wait, he's found it, guys! But Alvin and company are taking up positions themselves."  
  
Robert: "Now they are not just here to stop him from getting a breath, but to stop him from completing the event. Plucky's poking his head out now...and Dizzy's started to spin! Excuse me guys." *takes cover*  
  
Brian: "The others have taken cover as well to avoid getting caught in the cyclone. Plucky is by himself and is ducking back into the cave, grabbing onto a stalactite for dear life!"  
  
Trevor: "aww.. forget it, Plucky, just let go and get it over with.... oh well, gets him a better time, I guess.... but oh, no, there he goes! And into the Spinning Dizzy he goes! Cover your eyes, guys, this won't be pretty."  
  
Robert: *just stays under his desk, waiting for the carnage to end*  
  
Brian: *ducks his head into his arms on the desk*  
  
Trevor: ".... is it over? Looks like it, the water stopped moving... the defenders are out.... eww... Plucky's been disembered from head to toe. His time comes in as 2:02 B, folks."  
  
Robert: "Umm, will someone please remind Dizzy there's no eating the competitors? Umm...too late. Great...I hope Plucky's not needed for a while....it'll be some time before we see any part of him again."  
  
Brian: "I don't know if our crack medical staff has covered genetics for the regenerators yet. In any event, we'll keep you up to date on that story as Bingo gets set for his round."  
  
Trevor: "I believe we do... but it's likely going to be untill the next event before we see Plucky whole again. Anyway, Bingo's three guards are Buster, Theodore, and a special guest for Bingo, Catchum Crocodile! You've been following this guy, Robert, what can you tell us?"  
  
Robert: "Well, there's not much to tell about him to be honest. A bully by all accounts, Catchum often harassed Bingo and the rest of the Get Along Gang with his 'sidekick' Leland Lizard. None of their schemes ever seemed to work and I know Bingo's hoping for the same bad luck to follow him here. I just hope Bingo can take the revenge factor into account here."  
  
Brian: "But for his sake, revenge better not be in a physical form. Catchum may more that willingly want to take a chomp at Bingo, and he seems more than willing to do so, knowing that it's no holds barred down there."  
  
Trevor: "Well, this is sorta more Bingo's terrain than Catchum's, so just maybe... well, we'll find our answers very soon, because the horn's gone off! Bingo's in there, and.... there the others go!"  
  
Robert: "I have to disagree slightly, Trevor. I mean, a crocodile is just as much at home under the water as a beaver, and Catchum's proving it now. Look at him make a beeline for Bingo!"  
  
Brian: "Bingo can sense him coming and is pushing through the tunnels quickly himself. One thing he's gotta watch is that tail of his, and you can see he's trying to maintain some kind of zigzag pattern to avoid the bite there."  
  
Trevor: "The other two, Buster and Theodore, are just being slow and steady on this, letting Catchum do the work here. However, Catchum is proving to be a lot to handle for the beaver, even as they enter the caves... oh, it looks like Bingo has shook him off for the time being. Now, he'll have some time too look for the object, considering his very good breathhold."  
  
Robert: "Indeed, and look, he's found the item! Now if he can get to the surface quickly, we'll have a new leader on our hands."  
  
Brian: "But he's gotta be careful here. He's in the caves now, where it gets a bit darker, and Catchum is more in his element here, playing on surprise. You can see he's looking for another entrance to corner Bingo from as Bingo's reaching for the item."  
  
Trevor: "I can see this coming... Bingo's putting the item in his overalls, and he's trying to decide which way... don't sit there too long, kid. He finally decides on a way... but he's caught in Catchum's ambush! Catchum has made contact with him."  
  
Robert: "Catchum's going for the bite...but wait! Bingo moved his tail and smacked him across the face with it. That shot stunned Catchum, just long enough for Bingo to power out of there. But I think he forgot about the other two."  
  
Brian: "Right, they've been laying back since the beginning, and have almost reared back to the start, even. The straight path is totally blocked, so Bingo only way out is to plow through 'em."  
  
Trevor: "Bingo's gotta be running low on air now, so he may not have much choice. He's making that final dash... he easily gets past Theodore, and Buster's flailing arms, and he exits the pool, and removes the object from his overalls!"  
  
Robert: "His time....2:30! He moves into first place by a full half minute. He's gotta be feeling good about that."  
  
Brian: "And down in the pool, Catchum is really ticked off! He wanted Bingo in the worst way, and he's racing out of the cave-- uh oh..."  
  
Trevor: "He's trying to get after Buster and Theodore for missing his quarry... but he's literally green for the fight environs down here, and has made a mistake of going into a 2 on 1 situation... but we can't have this."  
  
Robert: *hangs up his phone* "And here comes security to get Catchum. Now Catchum may be enraged, but I don't think he wants to mess with these guys, all of which are stronger and more dangerous than he is."  
  
Brian: "True, he's forgotten what the actual purpose of these games is, and all out violence for the sake of violence is not one of them."  
  
Trevor: "Getting close to the end of the event, folks. And so with little hesitation, Alvin is now due up. He's our last one in this event, and he's got Tummi, Monty and Plucky in pursuit of him. Plucky and Monty pulling double duty this time. He's looking really worried about Tummi though. He's done a lot of damage so far in this event, and he's looking to do the same to Alvin. And the horn goes, and Alvin's in, followed after the 5 seconds by the other 3."  
  
Robert: "Look at Alvin go. He's more concerned about staying away from Tummi than he is finding the item at the moment. Can't say I blame him though."  
  
Brian: "But he's not being a fool about it, either, as he's looking for a clear way to shake Tummi. He knows that if he can lose him, he'll buy himself time. But not much, with the other 2 in pursuit also."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin's now entering the caves, trying to shake him off there, and Tummi follows, and the others are entering through other entrances, to try to ambush him."  
  
Robert: "Can't really make out what's going on though. Guys, next time we do this, remind me to install night vision on the cameras."  
  
Brian: "Wait, we may not need it, as Monty goes flying back through the cave we just saw him go into. Alvin's in quick chase to grab a breath. (pause) He's got it, and now heads back in that same way to continue the search."  
  
Trevor: "And now Alvin's coming into a lighter part of the cave... and he's got the object in hand, and he's now looking for a way out... but before he can do anything, Plucky attacks from behind! Monty's getting back into the caves and Tummi's getting close."  
  
Robert: "Plucky's trying the stomach pump again, but Alvin nails him with two vicious back elbows to the beak. Plucky's barely conscious and Alvin's taking his time to get his breath back using Plucky's gear."  
  
Brian: "Tummi's getting close, though, and just as Alvin gets his last breath, Tummi shoves Plucky out of the way to get to Alvin. This is exactly what Alvin didn't want."  
  
Trevor: "Wow, usually don't normally see Tummi this aggressive, shoving his own partner out of the way. But then again, a silver medal spot is on the line here for Tummi. I don't particularily blame him for only trusting himself with that."  
  
Robert: "I don't either as Tummi's going for a bearhug, but Alvin's far too quick to grab like that. Uh oh....Tummi's got that look....you don't think....."  
  
Brian: "He seems like he's building up, and Alvin knows it. He's dodging and attempting to fight back to keep him distracted, but I don't think it's working."  
  
Trevor: "Tummi finally hits a shot and sends Alvin down to the cave floor, folks. Alvin's dazed and he's in big trouble. Tummi's turns on his weight belt and is standing over him... and he hits the sit squash!"  
  
Robert: "And Monty and Plucky are getting out of there as fast as they can....we know what's next...."  
  
Brian: "You got it. He's just staying on top of Alvin... *BOOM* There it is, you can see it shake the caves a little. And I don't think Alvin's getting up from that one. The question, though, is what is his time?"  
  
Trevor: "Alvin is our bronze medal winner at 2:45 B. And with that, this event is over, everyone, and even as Alvin's carcass is being peeled off the cave floor, Bingo takes home his second gold of these games!"  
  
Robert: "And Tummi secures his own silver with that fart, one of only two competitors to complete the mission today."  
  
Brian: "But that means it guaranteed him a medal. Sometimes that's all it takes in an event like this. We'll give him and the others a few minutes to get back to normal, and we'll come back with more exciting competition."  
  
INTERVIEWS  
  
Trevor: "Welcome back, everyone, Trevor here, along with Robert and Brian, and we're here for the interviews. First off, we have our gold medal winner, Bingo! How does this new victory feel, Bingo?"  
  
Bingo: "It feels great, like I finally proved that the first was no fluke, and you can expect a few more wins like that."  
  
Brian: "We hope to see that. As far as your encounter with Catchum down there, you put a stunning move on him to turn the tables when he had you faked in the caves. How were you able to avoid his attack?"  
  
Bingo: "You know, I'm not entirely sure myself. Just swung that tail of mine in his direction and it caught him, and I took off. Just luck going my way there."  
  
Robert: "Well, I've always said I'd rather be lucky than good, and you just proved it. Congratulations on a job well done."  
  
Bingo: "Thanks a lot" (Exits)  
  
Trevor: "Yes, it was a nice win for Bingo as he gets his 2nd gold of these games, but the big, and I do mean BIG, story of this event was Tummi. And as we bring him in... Tummi, I'm sure that most of the locker room is a little queasy over your performances out there."  
  
Tummi: "Really? I don't mind. *snickers* Anyway, being serious for a moment, they always say show them the best thing you got, and I showed them."  
  
Brian: "You did more than show them Tummi. No one expected you to medal in this event, but here you are carrying silver. That has to make you feel good."  
  
Tummi: "It does, and now that I've made my mark here, I'm gonna let it all out again every time I'm out there."  
  
Trevor: "Aww, great... Brian, I'll take you to the infirmary... Robert, we'll be back in a jiffy. Find Alvin, will you?"  
  
Robert: "Actually Trevor, I think Alvin's still in the infirmary. Send him this way, would you?"  
  
Trevor: "Sure thing.... *Wait a few, Alvin arrives*"  
  
Robert: "Alvin, how're you feeling? That looked beyond painful from up here."  
  
Alvin: "Don't remind me. I was trying to avoid that the whole time I was down there."  
  
Robert: "So we all saw. But you did manage to finish with the bronze, so that counts for something."  
  
Alvin: "I suppose. Still, I was part of that cave for a while... you gotta know that's no fun, even if I was dead the whole time."  
  
Robert: "I can't even begin to imagine. Well, good luck on the next event."  
  
Alvin: "Remember, they're the ones that need luck." (exits)  
  
To be continued with the Atlas Stones.... 


	9. Atlas Stones

Event 9: The Atlas Stones  
  
(All characters copyright their respective owners)  
  
Author's Note: Hey, folks, Trev again. Not really all that much to say here, except that this is the obligtory strength based event all olympics and similar competitions basically must have. Gotta give those guys a chance to shine, you know. Getting close to the end, enjoy this event!   
  
Trevor: "And welcome back, everyone. We're finally starting to get close to the end of these games, with the Atlas Stones coming up, our 9th event out of 11. This will the first and only event to test physical strength. Robert, tell us the rules."  
  
Robert: "The rules here are very straightforward, Trevor. Each competitor must lift 5 objects of increasing weight onto platforms placed at the edge of the tank. The one who does it the fastest wins, or the one who gets the most in the shortest amount of time. Oh, and each competitor must go from lightest to heaviest; no cheating by getting the hard ones out of the way first."  
  
Brian: "It's a pure test of strength, but also one of stamina, as the increasing weight force you to pace yourself. Look for some major showing off in this event. First up is Louie."  
  
Trevor: "Louie might do alright in this, but he's not expected to medal, and the same could be said for Buster, as neither of them are known for their strength in the slightest. They're both in, and they're off, with Louie going a lot faster for that opening object."  
  
Robert: "And yes he's already picked up the empty air tank and is pushing it to the surface. Buster's got his now and is following behind, but Louie's already going down for his second item."  
  
Brian: "You can see Louie's speed aiding him a lot in this contest. The double tank is next for him, and he's biding his time well to lift it up. Buster's heading down now for his double as well."  
  
Trevor: "Louie's in pretty good shape, but one has to wonder whether his current fast pace will kill him in the end. Well, anyway, he's down there now and has taken the double. Buster's about there himself."  
  
Robert: "Neither one shows any sign of weakening yet, even though Louie's struggling slightly in trying to get the double tank above the water."  
  
Brian: "Now he finally has it up, and he's stopping for a breath before he heads down again. Now he's in. Buster, meanwhile, has the double and is trying very hard to get it up."  
  
Trevor: "If he's having a hard time now, just wait untill the next objects. Louie's already halfway down to get his next object, a smallish treasure chest, as Buster is putting up his double tank."  
  
Robert:: "Louie's attacking this one the same as the others, that the chest isn't budging much. Wait, now he's got it, but Buster's just looking at that chest like he's saying 'You gotta be kidding.'"  
  
Brian: "He shakes it off and finally starts to dig for it, but you can tell the time he stalled for is costing him. He's really struggling to lift it. Louie's chest is slowly getting up to the surface, but not without difficulty."  
  
Trevor: "Buster is trying to get that chest to budge, but it doesn't seem to be working out for him. Louie is now looking at our anchor for this event, and has the same expression on his face that Buster did for the chest."  
  
Robert: "Hold on....yes, they're both waving off. They'll take what they have and take their chances with it. Louie has three objects in 1:55 and Buster has two in 1:20. Remember, the time counts from when the object is on the platform."  
  
Brian: "So for Buster, a tough break, and same for Louie, although he came out the better of the two. We'll see how our next pair - Plucky and Alvin - learned from what they just saw."  
  
Trevor: "Well, the two of them aren't the strongest competitors themselves. They'll both have a hard time with this, I'd imagine. Well, they've started, and they're both going down fairly slow, with Plucky just a bit ahead."  
  
Robert: "And Plucky's the first to reach the tank, but he can barely lift it! Alvin's right behind him, and seeming to have no trouble thus far."  
  
Brian: "Plucky's in trouble, as he's slowly getting the tank up. Alvin's got his up and grabs a quick breath before heading down. And oh no, Plucky drops his tank halfway up!"  
  
Trevor: "Plucky just screwed himself out of a good finish position right there, I think. He goes back down for it as Alvin tries to go for the double air tank. Plucky is now using all his effort to try to get it back up there, while Alvin is doing OK with the double."  
  
Robert: "Plucky finally makes it up with the single tank, but he's calling it quits right there at just 1 minute in! What a waste.... Alvin, not paying any attention, has his second object up and moves back for the chest."  
  
Brian: "Alvin makes a quick move for the chest. He knows how much of a time Louie had with it, so he's getting right to it. He's hoisting it from one side, then the other... and now it's budging. Good strategy as he goes to lift."  
  
Trevor: "Hmm... he's slow lifting it out of the water though.... he's really struggling... but there we go! Now he goes back down, and he sees the anchor... and the look on his face basically says 'Screw this!' He waves off. Time, Rob?"  
  
Robert: "Alvin has a time of....2 minutes, 20 seconds, putting him in second place for the moment. Up next, the pair of Tummi and Cubbi. Strange how they got this draw together, but what a difference in ability here."  
  
Brian: "Right, you're talking "incredible strength" versus "what strength?". Cubbi's gonna be hard pressed to even get one item up in this event."  
  
Trevor: "This could be amusing, to say the least... they're both down there, and Cubbi's gone ahead of Tummi, trying to at least get that much on him.... he's lifting the single tank up, and he's trying to carry it up... but he just dropped it, and worse, he went down with it! He's trapped with it on his flipper!"  
  
Robert: "Cubbi's shoving his shoulder into the tank, finally rolling it off his flipper. But in the meantime, Tummi's coming back from getting his tank up without any problem."  
  
Brian: "And quickly back down for the next item. Cubbi's trying again, but he's been down there so long... and he passes out! Not a good showing for him, only 35 seconds into the match."  
  
Trevor: "Ladies and gentlemen, as Tummi effortlessly brings up the double tank, I think this is the first time I've ever seen anyone drown in this event.... I mean, honestly... We knew Cubbi wasn't strong but... what do you think, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "I'm disappointed to be honest with you guys. I knew Cubbi had no chance in this event, but I was pulling for him to get at least one object up. But the story right now is Tummi as he easily lifts the treasure chest."  
  
Brian: "Tummi's strength was going to be a major factor here, as it helped him somewhat in the last event. Hoists up the chest, and he's back down now with the anchor awaiting."  
  
Trevor: "So far, he's living up to every bit of expectations, but it must really be unnerving to swim past your dead den brother's corpse every time you swim by... but he's got the anchor now, and shows no signs of slowing."  
  
Robert: "Tummi's focused on getting this event done. I'm not even sure he's aware that Cubbi's drowned. But as he places the anchor in the 4th slot, you can see on his face he's determined to get all 5."  
  
Brian: "Only the cannonball awaits, and Tummi's taking the biggest breath he can to finish strong. Down he goes for the ball, and quickly in position for the final lift."  
  
Trevor: "And there it is! now he has to swim up to place it in the final slot... it's a great effort for him, guys, but he's determined... and there it is! Easy first place in what time, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "Outstanding. All 5 items in only 2 minutes, 45 seconds. All things considered, I think it's safe to say no one will beat that time."  
  
Brian: "And not just the time itself, but the level of sheer strength that Tummi demonstrated in that feat. Not a single lift was difficult, just swift motions as he brought them up to the top. Can anyone match that type of strength, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor: "Probably not, Brian, seeing as Tummi is generally regarded as the strongest amongst these guys anyway. however, I do think Theodore or maybe even Monty might come close. It'll be an interesting race in the end."  
  
Robert: "Perhaps, but wait, Tummi's going back down. Oh, I see.... He's picked up Cubbi's body and is now carrying him to the surface. Looks like he'll be bringing him to the guys in back."  
  
Brian: "A good gesture for a friend in everyone's eyes. Meantime, as he goes off, back to the pool for another heat. And it's another pair of brothers - Simon and Theodore - ready to match muscle, so to speak."  
  
Trevor: "While this doesn't quite have the differential the last heat had, there is still a major difference between these two. And without any hesitation, they're in there! They're actually seem to be going down at about even, Robert."  
  
Robert: "So it would seem, but it's anything but even coming back up. Theodore has his tank up with no problem while Simon is just now starting to swim up with it."  
  
Brian: "Simon's got a handle on it, but the lift is slow as Theodore now begins his descent for the double... (pause) Theo's now at the double tank. He's got it up with a good jerk, and begins his ascent. Simon is almost there with his single... and he's got it now."  
  
Trevor: "Simon may not do much better than Plucky here. He's trying to go down for the double as Theo is bringing his back up. He's there, and he's trying to lift it... but he calls it off! 55 seconds and 1 object."  
  
Robert: "That does put him slightly ahead of Plucky, but nowhere near medal contention as his brother Theodore now comes down for the treasure chest and making pretty good time."  
  
Brian: "Theo's attacking the chest, and taking a page from Alvin, lifting side by side to get it loose. Now he's got it, and slowly making his way back up to the surface."  
  
Trevor: "Good to see he's starting to absorb and learn from the actions of his fellow competitors. He's got the chest pretty good now, and has placed it on the slot, and he's going for the anchor now."  
  
Robert: "He's tiring slightly. Not too much however as he is able to lift the anchor. Whoa, seems a bit unsteady with it though."  
  
Brian: "He jerked a little too quickly with it, and that shook him up a bit. Now he's got it, and you're right, Robert, he is tiring a bit, as his lift here is slower than before."  
  
Trevor: "Well, the object IS heavier... still, this could be his last lift, but that would still give him a solid 2nd place, easily his best effort so far these games... he places it, looks down at the cannonball.... and waves off. Time?"  
  
Robert: "And Theodore finishes with four objects in 2 minutes, 20 seconds. Not that bad at all."  
  
Brian: "He knew he was tiring, and to try and lift the cannonball might've hurt him so he thought better of it. He's in 2nd place for now with one heat to go."  
  
Trevor: "Our final heat for this event includes gangmates Bingo and Monty, as they try to collect on medals from this. Bingo's not expected to do well, while Monty may have a chance, as mentioned earlier."  
  
Robert: "And here we go, wait....well what do you know. A handshake before the event starts. Finally, some measure of sportsmanship here. Only took 9 events to see it though. And there's the gun and they dive in."  
  
Brian: "I won't speculate what it was for, either. Down the bottom they go in a hurry. Both have quickly got the single tank. And look at Bingo! He's using his tail like a flipper along with his feet!"  
  
Trevor: "Now that's an interesting move from Bingo. As long as he doesn't need to turn at all, this is a good strategy. Beavers usually use their tails for rudders underwater, you see. Anyway, he's at the tank."  
  
Robert: "And he's lifting it with no problem. Monty, moving slower, has just reached the tank and he has no trouble either."  
  
Brian: "Bingo working hard to get that double up there fast. He is really pumping with his feet and tail! Monty is taking a more paced approach, lifting the double and starting up now."   
  
Trevor: "I think Monty's got the right idea, with the steadier approach, because these things will wear you down quickly. Bingo's got the double up right now, and he's taking a big breath as Monty comes up with his double."  
  
Robert: "Bingo's heading down for that chest now, but he doesn't seem to be able to lift it. Monty catches up to him now, and though he's having a little trouble, is able to lift it and begin swimming to the surface."  
  
Brian: "All of a sudden, Bingo's in a lot of trouble, tired out from the two previous lifts. And he's still trying to pump to get it up! You can see he's slowing down, though."  
  
Trevor: "Monty's pushing that chest somewhat easily to the surface, in the meantime. He's broken the surface, and he places the object. By the way, we talked with Monty before this started and we asked him 'Would you enjoy the chest more if it had the typical treasure in it?' His reply, 'No way! It'd be impossible to lift then!'. Shows his focus, folks."  
  
Robert: "Very good point you have to admit. Hmm... it seems Bingo's just waved off, 2 objects in 1 minute, 5 seconds. Not bad. Monty's setting himself now with the anchor, and he has to know if he gets this up, he has a medal. But his 3 object time thus far of 2 minutes will only give him 4th place. He has to get this one up to medal."  
  
Brian: "And he's struggling for it, you can see, but he's not giving up. Slowly, he's getting it to move... it's rising, he's got it up! Now, can he get it to the surface?"  
  
Trevor: "He's pushing... (pause) he's broken the surface! now can he place it in the slot? He's lifting it slow... and it's there! He waves off, at 4 in 2:55.... and he collasped face down in the water!"  
  
Robert: "Bingo's there to pull him out of the water, but Monty's done it. That's enough for the bronze. Theo captures a silver in this one and Tummi gets the gold."  
  
Brian: "Some incredible feats of strength in this event as Tummi captures his 2nd medal in a row, with some new blood in the medal ranks as well. We'll be back to talk with all of them in just a moment."  
  
Interviews  
  
Trevor: "Welcome back, as we're about to begin the post event interviews. We're starting off with the silver medal winner first, Theodore, as Monty isn't quite ready to be interviewed yet."  
  
Robert: "Congratulations on winning your silver medal, Theodore. Did you expect to do so well this event?"  
  
Theodore: "I was really nervous. I was looking at those things down there and saying to myself 'how am I ever gonna lift those things?' Then I started, and I thought, 'hey, this is easy', and I just kept going."  
  
Trevor: "Typical form. So, expect any more success later in the the last two events?"  
  
Theodore: "I'm... really not looking forward to that hippo one, but I know I can hold my own in the gauntlet. Hopefully I'll get another medal to bring home with me."  
  
Brian: "It's been a struggle for you, Theodore, but you're finally seeing the results of the hard work. Good luck to you in the remaining events."  
  
Trevor: "And now we've been cleared to head for the infirmary, where Monty has just declared his readiness for being interviewed. (Wait a few minutes) And here we are, with our bronze medal winner, with Bingo. Monty, an inspiring effort."  
  
Monty: "Well, I knew I had no chance at the gold, Tummi's time was outstanding and he got all 5 objects up there. All I wanted to do was get 4 of them, which I did. It was enough."  
  
Brian: "And we all thought for a moment that that anchor wasn't gonna go up, you really had to pull at it for the bronze. Now, we saw you at the start of the event shaking hands with your friend Bingo there. What was the reason for the exchange?"  
  
Monty: "I think you just answered your own question."  
  
Robert: "Because you're friends, right? Nothing more, nothing less. Glad to see that. Once again, congratulations on your medal, and good luck in the upcoming events."  
  
Brian: "Well, you can see it there, these Olympics still manage to bring out the best in our competitors. And speaking of the best, Tummi joins us once again after capturing his 2nd medal in as many events, and this time it was for Gold. You pulled it off like a lot of people were expecting you to."  
  
Tummi: "Well, I'm glad to finally have an event where I could do well because it was based purely on strength. None of that other stuff that I keep messing up at."   
  
Brian: "And you made it look so easy, too. Those objects were giving the others fits, but not you. Was there anything really different that you did compared to the others?"  
  
Tummi: "Not really, other than maybe I was more capable of a fast lift than the others. I think that was the big thing for me."  
  
Brian: "And speaking of a fast lift, we also have to mention your quick dive for Cubbi after the event was over. How is he doing since you saw him last?"  
  
Tummi: "Oh, he's just in for a quick spell in the regenerator, he'll be back for the next event, don't worry."  
  
Brian: "All right, we'll take your word for it. Meantime, congratulations again and we'll see if you can add another medal to your collection real soon."  
  
(To be continued during the next event, the Hippo) 


	10. Hippo

The Hippo Event  
  
(All characters mentioned here are copyright their respective owners.)  
  
Author's Note: It's Robert again, and this is another crazy, unusual event that could only come about from the planning of three sick and twisted minds. Guess that's why it's so good, huh? But seriously, I highly doubt anyone out there reading this has ever read anything of the sort before. If you have, let us know. I've heard of weirder things, but not by much. Take care and Happy Reading!  
  
Trevor: "Hello, everyone, and welcome back. We're drawing near the end of these games, and we're now at the Hippo event. Take us through the rules, Robert."  
  
Robert: "Well, we have 5 heats, of 2 competitors each. They'll start in an air pocket in this cave. They gotta swim thorugh this cave, but it's not that easy, is it, Brian?"  
  
Brian: "Well, there's a giant hippo guarding the exit to the cave. And he doesn't like that we've sent our competitors into his underwater home. He's looking to TAKE them out before they GET out. There are two points in the case that serve as safe areas that the hippo can't reach, but there's only one way out of the cave, so they have to confront him eventually."  
  
Trevor: "But of course, you may be asking, why on god's name does the hippo have it's back turned. Well, it's got it's ass pointed right in there. He's going to.... let loose, once in a while. Take it home, Robert."  
  
Robert: "And since each safe point can only protect one competitor, things will get interesting when that hippo's about to let loose, as you put it. Be warned though, those zones are not air pockets, so they can't stay for too long. Fastest out wins. And here come our first two competitors now."  
  
Brian: "And looking from the luck of the draw, it's Bingo and Alvin. Looks like they're not gonna wait long to set that rivalry into motion yet again. And this time, it may be for keeps. They're both ready and looking very intently into each others eyes as the hippo is in position... and there they go!"  
  
Trevor: "This will be much fun to watch, folks. These two hate each other at this point, and they'll get to settle some things here. As they approach the straightaway, there's also a very important gear rule, Mask and snorkel only."  
  
Robert: "Very true, which is why they can't waste time. Bingo makes it to the first safe spot and pauses a bit, but Alvin forges ahead! I don't know if that's wise...."  
  
Brian: "Well, he knows that he has to use what air he's taken in to start, and his is shorter than Bingo's, so you can't blame his strategy. But that also means he'll face the hippo first."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin might not have much choice in the matter. Bingo's finally comes out of the hole, and is plowing ahead. However, Alvin is closing on the second zone, and has decided to take a quick refuge."  
  
Robert: "Good thing too, because that hippo's about to let loose. Wait a minute! Bingo shoved him out of the safe zone just as the hippo farted! Alvin's done for!"  
  
Brian: "Pulled him out is more like it. He saw it coming and made the quickest dodge I've ever seen. Not to mention the fastest clean and jerk. But now, as Alvin fades to the floor of the cave, Bingo still has to sneak by, cuz that hippo still hasn't moved anywhere... yet."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin clearly wasn't expecting it... anyway, Bingo finally moves out, and he's going to try to moves past the hippo on what very little room he has. Oh, jeez.... the tail just brushed on it."  
  
Robert: "And the hippo felt it, and he's after a beaver lunch. But Bingo's turned on the turbo with his tail and just breaks the surface, making the hippo back off. Time?"  
  
Brian: "Time? He got out in the nick of time, his tail was mere inches from the hippo's jaws! But he's out with an amazing time of 2:00 even, and an intact tail to boot."  
  
Trevor: "Bingo's probably most pleased about him getting out and not Alvin, whose body they're recovering now. Our next two competitors are Buster and Cubbi, and odd pairing to say the least. Cubbi's gonna have it tough here."  
  
Robert: "You can say that again, Trevor, but that cub looks mighty determined. It's hard, but I wouldn't count him out just yet."  
  
Brian: "Right. We've done that before, and look what's happened."  
  
Trevor: "Well, the proof is in the playing, and they're going in! Cubbi's just going as fast as he can, straightaway. Buster's being far more cautious. Think this is the only path Cubbi can take, guys?"  
  
Robert:: "Has to be, Trevor. Cubbi's breathhold is barely long enough to get him through the cave without the hippo in the way."  
  
Brian: "Luckily for him, though, he's small, so he may scoot by without the hippo even knowing he's gone. Meanwhile, Buster's laying back in the first safe area just waiting for the anticipated boom here."  
  
Trevor: "It doesn't seem to be coming though, as Cubbi's forging further and further ahead. Buster finally leaves, and he's moving on. Hey, Cubbi's drawing close to the hippo, guys."  
  
Robert: "You see the strain on his face, but he's holding on bravely....and he just scooted by the hippo! He shoots up to the surface as Buster just watches in awe. Time?"  
  
Brian: "I'll get back to you on that. Buster's literally freaked at this. He's now making a quick move to catch the hippo off guard himself. But he's much farther back, guys..."  
  
Trevor: "This is a little dumb, trying to copy Cubbi's feat. Besides, Buster's having large sized air problems himself now. Well, nothing's happened yet and he closes on the guardian himself."  
  
Robert: "He's trying to slip past the hippo, but the hippo just took in a deep breath and Buster's pinned against the wall! He'll be crushed."  
  
Brian: "You mean he IS crushed. I think we'll need the waterproof HandiWipes for this one. Meantime, Cubbi's celebrating his :40 up at the surface. That puts him in the lead."  
  
Trevor: "It sure does, Brian. Well, at least Buster didn't feel much pain.... he didn't even have time to scream. Anyway, about to be taken into the air pocket are Theodore and Tummi."  
  
Robert: "We have a rivalry here as well, with the two biggest competitors in this heat. They've been going at each other pretty bad whenever they've met in the past, I expect this to be no different."  
  
Brian: "But this may not be the best time for it. Given their size, both of them will have a difficult budging past you know who, so they should focus on the strategy of that first."  
  
Trevor: "True, but they're the ones on the spot in these situations, Brian. They must decide for themselves. As they start, They're both progressing without incident, trying to beat each other to that first safe zone. This is slow these two trying to race."  
  
Robert: "Trying being the operative word here, of course. They make it to safe zone 1 at about the same time....and here we go, they're fighting over it, especially seeing as that hippo's getting ready to fart them out of the water."  
  
Brian: "He may be a little farther than he was in his previous blast, but they know it's still potent. And there it goes! Both make the dive for the zone and-- what the--They got there at the same time again and wedged themselves in!"  
  
Trevor: "So much for one person at a time.... well, the hippo just blasted, and now they're trying to move out of the zone... and here we go again, to the next zone, folks. This is starting to get interesting."  
  
Robert: "This zone looks to be smaller than the first, no chance of them both getting in this one. But it looks like they're going to try anyway."  
  
Brian: "I got a question. Does the hippo have enough for more than one blast in such a short amount of time?"  
  
Trevor: "Yes, the hippo can blast 3 times in a heat, amazingly enough. And speaking of which, it's looks like it's getting ready again.... Tummi and Theo are still fighting over the safe zone."  
  
Robert: "Theo seem to have position....yes, he just planted both feet in Tummi's face and shoved him down right into the fart! Looks like the Gummies won't sweep this event as Tummi's out of the running."  
  
Brian: "And check the force on that. I didn't think Tummi was that aquadynamic, he just went flying! Even Theo's a little stunned. After having witnessed that, he's quickly shaking the image and shooting back out to try and make his big move."  
  
Trevor: "Theo's trying to finish this off, and he's trying to sneak past, but his air's gotta to be getting really low, and I think it's really starting to show as he's looking like he's panicking some."  
  
Robert: "So it is as he's abandoned the sneaking and is just taking off as fast as he can, which isn't all that fast anyway. He's slipping by him now...wait, the hippo noticed him!"  
  
Brian: "This is trouble guys. The hippo's trying to turn around and redirect his shot as Theo goes by. He's gearing up as he's turning, what's gonna happen..."  
  
Trevor: "This may actually be a mistake by the hippo, he should be just trying to chase down Theo and lower the chomp on him.... and he takes too long redirecting the shot and Theo breaks the surface! Time?"  
  
Robert: "Time is....3 minutes 15 seconds. In 3rd place for the moment, but will it hold up against our next pair? Only time will tell."  
  
Brian: " I was thinking for a second the hippo might blast him out. The angle was there for it. But Theo made it, lucky for him. While he gets his senses back, Simon and Monty prepare for their heat."  
  
Trevor: "You know, after over half of this event, all the competitors that didn't make it were killed of by the hippo in some way, but it'll be interesting if the competitors themselves are the cause at some point. In any case, they're off!"  
  
Robert: "Both starting off at a good pace, keeping their eyes on the hippo and not each other here. They both pass by the first safe zone, a bit of a surprise if you ask me."  
  
Brian: "They're figuring on that last run that the longer they're in there, the more danger they're in. The hippo doesn't mind, though, he's already gearing up. And they're still headed right for him, what are they doing?"  
  
Trevor: "They're trying to hit the next safe zone, perhaps In any case, they're going need to, I think. And they're there, and now they're trying to fight over the zone! This is some good stuff, folks. Something you'd have to see."  
  
Robert: "And Monty just ripped Simon's mask off, blinding him and cauing him to gasp involuntarily, losing a lot of his breath! Never thought I'd see that from Monty...."  
  
Brian: "The genius never saw it coming. And WHOA! He sure didn't see THAT, either. He got just as good torpedo time as Tummi did! Monty's tucked away letting it all fly past."  
  
Trevor: "Owww.... Simon's splattered against the wall, eww... anyway, Monty's trying to move past the hippo. Slow and steady seem to be the watchwords for the Get Along Gang leader."  
  
Robert: "It worked for the tortoise, but with it work for the moose? Doesn't look that way as he can't find a way past. Wait a minute, what's he up to now?"  
  
Brian: "He looks like he's charging all of a sudden. Going headfirst right at the hippo from behind. Trevor, what in the world is this gonna do?"  
  
Trevor: "Oh, jeez, I see what he's doing... he's sticking his antlers on the hippo's ass, trying to poke hard enough to make it move.... and he succeeded enough to make an opening! He's dashing up, and before the hippo knows it, Monty's up! Time?"  
  
Robert: "3 minutes flat. That bumped Theo out of third for the moment, but with one heat to go, that could all change."  
  
Brian: "This event just keeps getting stranger, I'm hard pressed to imagine what Louie and Plucky have for a closer after everything we've just seen."  
  
Trevor: "I don't know, but they seem very eager to show us, as they've already taken off! They're both looking to be the first to that safe zone, but Louie has already gotten there slightly ahead of Plucky! Now both are in and they're fighting, and it looks really intense."  
  
Robert: "They're kicking up so many bubbles and ripples, I can't see what's going on. Can either of you guys?"  
  
Brian: "All I can see is an occasional foot or fist popping out of the mess. First Plucky's, then Louie's, it's going back and forth. At this rate, we'll be lucky if either of them is still alive before the hippo even gets to fire once!"  
  
Trevor: "Wait... the hippo just let go, but since they're both still in the safe zone, there's no effect, but it did make them stop fighting in stunned silence at the blast. You gotta be there to feel the full effect, guys. Wait... Louie's got Plucky from behind, and he's trying to drown him, I think!"   
  
Robert: "Plucky's trying to scrape Louie off against the wall, but it's not working I don't think. You should never get distracted when in a fight like this."  
  
Brian: "Distracted? We still can't see anything, how can you tell they're distracted?"  
  
Trevor: "Wait, here we are, another camera... and you can tell many of those bubbles are from Plucky as Louie's close to success."  
  
Robert: "Plucky's trying to land a few elbows, but they're just not having any effect in his weakened state. It's just about over for him now."  
  
Brian: "Plucky's still swinging, but Louie ducks another elbow right there and takes Pluck's head right into the cave wall. Ew, is that red I see...? I think he's done now."  
  
Trevor: "And.... yes, there he goes, the bubbles coming out his beak, a sign of drowning, and he goes limp. Louie now speeds out of the safe zone and is now going right for the exit!"  
  
Robert: "Oops, he's had to duck into a safe zone to avoid the hippo's blast, and he just made it too. But he's back charging at full speed....and he's out! Wait till he breaks the surface...and time!"  
  
Brian: "He had to beat 3 minutes to medal, and he makes it in 2:40! That burst of speed pays off, and Louie's on the stand once again."  
  
Trevor: "Well, that ends this event, guys, and we'll interview a few of these guys after the break. Gold, silver, and bronze go to Cubbi, Bingo, and Louie."  
  
Interviews  
  
Trevor: "OK, everyone, we're ready to start the interviews for the Hippo event. And first up on our list is out very happy winner, Cubbi Gummi. Your second gold, kid. How does it feel?"   
  
Cubbi: "It feels awesome! I still don't know how I did it. One minute I was getting ready, the next I was breaking the surface."  
  
Brian: "We can see the shock is still with you. Now, there were two things that had a lot of people wondering in this event for you were your small size and small breathhold. How did you plan this event knowing those constraints?"  
  
Cubbi: "Actually, to be perfectly honest... the only planning involved was knowing all that, I had to go all out to have a chance. So that's what I did."  
  
Robert: "One last question before you go. Do you think you would have done better or worse if you were bigger than you are?"  
  
Cubbi: "Well, I'd like to think so, but I really don't know. I'm just glad I made it."  
  
Trevor: "A tactful enough answer. OK, we're going to let you go now, Cubbi. We now have Bingo with us. Well played, Bingo."  
  
Bingo: "Not as well as I could have though. I'm not too disappointed, but I am surprised at that bear. I think we've all underestimated him, even after he won the Assault."  
  
Brian: "That's for sure. But go back through your fight now, and the speed you poured on to keep your tail from getting chomped. What was that like?"  
  
Bingo: "The longest few seconds ever."  
  
Robert: "Short, sweet, to the point. I like it. And now a prediction if you don't mind. We've got one last event, the Gauntlet. How do you think that will go?"  
  
Bingo: "Well, I expect to medal, of course, I'm not too confident about winning, in all honesty, but I'll do good."  
  
Trevor: "And once, again, I'm the one that ends this interview. Thanks, Bingo. And now, we have our bronze medal winner. Louie, come on up here."  
  
Louie: "Thanks. Another medal, even though not the one I wanted. Still, that's better than no medal at all. I wish my brothers could go through this too."  
  
Brian: "Well, they're cheering you on back in Duckburg, so don't worry. You've been very skilled in the majority of these events, and now with the Gauntlet left to go, your thoughts on the whole competition."  
  
Louie: "I suppose I can't say I'm displeased with how I've done... but I want to cap this off with a decisive victory in the Guantlet."  
  
Robert: "You're not the only one. But it was good to talk to you. We'll let you go now to get ready for the final event. Good luck."  
  
Brian: "And with that, we get set for our final event of these games, and the wildest one of them all. It's everyone for themselves in the Gauntlet!" 


	11. Gauntlet

Event 11 - The Guantlet  
  
Author's Note: One more time, Brian here. It's down the final event. We hope that you've enjoyed all the others to this point. I'll say again that it was a very creative experience just fashioning some of these tests. But overall, they're exhibiting a wide range of skills, ones that could match abilities on dry land. I hope along the way, also, that we did your favorites justice and proved the right person to win these things. Everyone's entitled to their opinion, I guess. Well, one more time, that's it from me. Stay Way Past Cool!  
  
(All characters copyright their respective owners)  
  
Trevor: "Well everyone, we're finally at the 11th and final event of these Olympics. Everyone's fought hard so far, but they're going have to give it everything, as this is the Gauntlet. Robert, the rules?"  
  
Robert: "Each competitor will have to face 3 randomly chosen fighters in consective battles. Whoever makes it through the fastest, or lasts the longest if no one does, will win the gold."  
  
Brian: "And here, you can see it's not about who can shoot a speargun, or who can run through a maze of obstacles. This event is an all-out brawl in its simplest form."  
  
Trevor: "This is a test of the sum of a combatant's abilities as they use them in normal competition. And now, we're starting with Monty, as he enters into the water. Oh yes, full gear for all in this, just so you folks know."  
  
Robert: "And one other rule while we're waiting for the first fighter to show you need to know about. These fighters are not just other Olympians. We've got more than a couple surprises in store, but no one knows who they're facing."  
  
Brian: "Monty's just waiting there watching the porthole on the other side of the tank to see who's coming out... And it's Plucky! So the first bout is all set to go. They're ready, and look at them dash for each other!"  
  
Trevor: "They've been waiting for these whole games to completely get their hands on each other, and look at Monty try to charge with his antlers set forward right off the bat! However, Plucky easily dodges, he's setting up behind him."  
  
Robert: "Monty whirls around, trying to get Plucky in front of him, but Plucky keeps circling, waiting for that exact moment to strike. And there he goes, catching Monty with a knee to the head that nearly popped out his regulator!"  
  
Brian: "Monty's shaking his head a bit on that one. Plucky continues to circle, looking for another strike. Monty continues to keep a bead on him, and he thrusts himself at Plucky sideways. Score! He jabs Plucky with his antler!"  
  
Trevor: "Monty follows that up with a pair of straight punches to Plucky's stomach, doubling the Tiny Toon over, giving Monty a chance to nail him with a major uppercut right to the mask, and Plucky is sent to the floor! Wait, that hit actually cracked Plucky's mask!"  
  
Robert: "But Plucky lands a double-foot kick to the stomach and Monty moves in. I guess as a duck, having a cracked mask isn't the biggest of problems, but he is definitely at a disadvantage now."  
  
Brian: "Part of it is that his view's a little impaired. One of the cracks runs right over his right eye. Plucky goes in for another charge but Monty ducks his swing. This could get Plucky off center."  
  
Trevor: "In my view, Plucky's always been a little off-center. But in all seriousness, folks, Monty's now got him in a nasty grab, and seems to be raising him in the air for something... damn! He just slammed the duck's throat right unto his antlers! I expect this fight is over."  
  
Robert: "And yes it is. Plucky is down and out, but Monty might have cost himself with that move as one of Plucky's feet knocked his own mask crooked. Uh oh, here comes his next opponent: Tummi."  
  
Brian: "And Monty's not too far away from the porthole, only half the run of the tank. Monty takes one moment to adjust his goggles and WHOA... just barely gets up a block at Tummi's first charge."  
  
Trevor: "Tummi's going full force here. He knows he's the stronger one and is trying to end this thing ASAP. Monty tries to get in a little offense of his own with a double punch to Tummi's gut, but the gummi saw it coming, and has grabbed a hold of Monty's arms!"  
  
Robert: "This isn't good. Tummi's got Monty in a double armbar, and somehow managed to switch his weight belt on. I think I can see what's coming here....."  
  
Brian: "They're zooming for the bottom, and look at Tummi, he's adjusting his weight, he's now on top of Monty, and OO! Crushes him on the sea floor. Too bad the water displaces sound, I wonder if he broke Monty's arms with that move."  
  
Trevor: "Well, Monty's in great pain, obviously, but he's not quite finished yet. Tummi has quickly recovered, and has sat on Monty's face... and he nails the fart right off the bat! That's all for Monty, I think."  
  
Robert: "From the satisfied look on Tummi's face, I'd guess so. So Monty got by one fighter in a time of...umm, what's our time here Brian?"  
  
Brian: "Well, Monty holds out for a time of 3:15, defeating one challenger. We'll see how everyone else does, but you'd imagine that's not going to hold up."  
  
Trevor: "Most likely not... and looks who's coming next! Cubbi's swimming into the tank. This should be interesting. And Alvin's coming out to meet him."  
  
Robert: "Cubbi's hanging back, waiting for Alvin to make a move, and it looks like he won't be disappointed as Alvin's moving in fast!"  
  
Brian: "Cubbi's making a quick move for his weight belt to dodge Alvin. He turns it on for the drop, but he's not going down right away. And Alvin takes advantage of the momentary delay with a punt kick to Cubbi's face."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin also grabs the dazed cub before he starts down very fast, and he reaches and turns off Cubbi's tanks! By the time they've gotten down there, Alvin's almost drowned Cubbi... and there's his final gurgles I believe."  
  
Robert: "That was quick. Only 30 seconds by my count, a far weaker showing than I thought I'd see. Well, we shouldn't see a weak showing from our next competitor as Louie dives in."  
  
Brian: "As he gets in, he looks charged for this. And here comes his first faceoff with-- what the!? It's Huey!"  
  
Trevor: "You can tell neither of them were expecting this, but both also seem surprisingly dtermined to go through with it, and they charge at each other."  
  
Robert: "I know we've always said Louie was the brother best suited for this, but they seem evenly matched here, matching each other blow for blow."  
  
Brian: "And if not for the different color suits, you'd have no idea who was who. Huey in the red and Louie in the green are just reading each other like a book, and finally they back off from the stalemate for a moment."  
  
Trevor: "They decide to try to move around, almost daring each other to make the first move. And it looks like Huey's making it, trying to come above Louie, but Louie meets him. Man, what'll happen first? Someone wins, or their tanks run out?"  
  
Robert: "Huey can play with that. Remember Trevor, Louie has to go through two other fighters, so he can't afford to wait. And no sooner do I say that then Louie charges in, trying to grab hold of Huey."  
  
Brian: "Huey tries to block it, but Louie sneaks the inside and gets the grab. And he starts letting his brother have it with a barrage of kicks. He's putting his experience in these games to good use."  
  
Trevor: "Huey just stopped one of them cold, though, and used a leg toss to get his brother off of him. However, he's still rather dazed, and is trying to recover. Let's see what Louie will do now."  
  
Robert: "Louie's trying to get back on his brother before he can recover, but Huey just nailed a sharp kick to the beak! No wait...Louie caught it just before it connected. Ouch...a low blow! How could Louie do that to his own brother?"  
  
Brian: "How couldn't he, he's just trying to survive in there. And now he's taking a hold of Huey's head while he turns his belt up fast and *BOOM* sits out with an X-Factor!"  
  
Trevor: "Right on the rocks too... a great move, and the winning one too, as Huey no longer appears to be moving. Now, we've got Theodore coming as Louie's next enemy."  
  
Robert: "Louie's moving very slowly here, and Theo's on him almost before he realizes it. He's got Louie by the throat and is just choking him down. I don't think Louie's got the strength to get out of this."  
  
Brian: "And he doesn't, Huey just took too much out of him as the struggling stops and the bubbles come up. Louie is out in a time of 5:10, but he only lasted 20 seconds against Theo."  
  
Trevor: "Theo's finally starting to get some killer instinct in there. Anyway, we've got Alvin coming up."  
  
Robert: "Alvin's looking confident, as always. He jumps into the pool with ease and turns to face his first opponent..... Franklin? But yes, it's the turtle and Alvin prepares himself to attack."  
  
Brian: "Alvin makes the faster approach of the two, Franklin just seems to be reading him as he gets near. They're face to face, and Franklin quickly turns his shell to Alvin and withdraws as Alvin throws the first punch."  
  
Trevor: "Bad timing for Alvin as the punch slams straight into Franklin's shell and he actually takes the damage! Noticing this, Franklin's turning around and is going to try to mount and offensive."  
  
Robert: "But Alvin was playing more hurt than he was, catching Franklin right in the mouth with his other fist. Alvin tries to move in again, but Franklin just grabbed a hold of his injured fist and wrenched it."  
  
Brian: "Alvin's almost allowed himself to scream in pain, and you can see him clenching his aqualung. He quickly turns with the wrench now and tries to reverse the grip."  
  
Trevor: "But the young turtle is resisting the reversal, and now turns Alvin around, and punches him in the head. Ahh... looks like he's trying to set his finisher up."  
  
Robert: "Yup, he calls this move the Wet Nap, but I think it's way too early to be going for this, and right I am as Alvin turns on his weight belt and drops to the floor, holding Franklin on his shoulder. What's he up to though?"  
  
Brian: "Franklin's trying to shake out of it, but Alvin's holding on with a tight grip. Wait, Franklin's dropped in front-- and gets planted in a sit-out piledriver!"  
  
Trevor: "And the turtle's badly dazed but not quite dead yet, so Alvin's backing off a little... and he's blowing his explosive bubbles... and they go off! I don't think Franklin will quite be the same for a while, guys."  
  
Robert: "I'm sure he won't, Trevor. But if nothing else, he learned something here: no matter how good your finisher, if you don't set it up properly, it's worthless."  
  
Brian: "Well, let's see if Alvin keeps himself in check as well after that one, because here comes Tummi. And Tummi's making the drop to get to Alvin's level right from the gate."  
  
Trevor: "Alvin's trying to close the distance some as Tummi makes the drop, hoping to surprise him. No such luck though, as the gummi sees him about 10 feet off and is now making some aggressive charges of his own, and Alvin won't win these."  
  
Robert: "No he won't, but it's a feint! Alvin dodges to the side, avoiding Tummi and launches a kick at his side, just barely missing the charging bear. That might have been his one shot guys."  
  
Brian: "And Tummi's quick not to miss on his. He turns back and shoots a side kick right in Alvin's mush. Alvin goes down to the floor of the tank."  
  
Trevor: "And he's wasting no time here either as he positions himself over Alvin's body... that would make him 10 feet above him. He's turned his belt on! Holy Shiiit...!"  
  
Robert: "Ouch....there's no way Alvin's getting up from that vertical splash. His whole chest looks to be caved in as Tummi gets off. You have the time on this one, Brian?"  
  
Brian: "Well, his total time was 4:10, and his time in defeating Franklin came at 3:25, so he's behind Monty at this stage in the competition."  
  
Trevor: "And with that, we've got out next competitor up... and it's Plucky! And he'll be facing... Louie in this first fight. Could be fun, duck on duck, Disney against Warner Brothers."  
  
Robert: "Normally in these kind of fights, I give the edge to the Warner Brothers crew, but not this time as both ducks start out aggressively, but Louie's moving far faster and more sure of himself."  
  
Brian: "Louie maybe fixing to hold his standing for the medals. He's getting faster shots in and is nailing a couple here, but Plucky's getting in some licks of his own in this fistfight."  
  
Trevor: "Yeah, and I think Plucky's actually getting more damage in there. But there it is again, guys, Louie hits his low blow for the second time in this event! Plucky really needs to scout better. Louie's setting him up for something. Robert?"  
  
Robert: "He grabs Plucky be the head, but Plucky just dropped and hit a low blow of his own! Looks like Louie wasn't watching what happened to Franklin earlier."  
  
Brian: "Plucky now takes the initiative and grabs Louie's waist. Now he hoists him up and reaches for his weight belt. He's going for pile driver himself, it looks like."  
  
Trevor: "And there he goes! He's turned on his belt and heading down with his opponent in position... what, Louie suddenly turned it around! OW! They hit the ground full force, with Louie sitting on Plucky!"  
  
Robert: "Is that enough to...no, Plucky's getting up and Louie's letting him? What is he up to? He's pulled off Plucky's weight belt and Plucky's starting to float up out of control. What's he up to?"  
  
Brian: "Louie's following right in suit, almost, as he turns his weight belt down and shoots up after him. He's almost made it back to him, but for what?"  
  
Trevor: "He makes it to him... and he's got him in that position he had before. He's turned on his belt, and hits his Ace Crusher (Stone Cold Stunner for the less informed), and that should be all... yes, Plucky's signs are flat!"  
  
Robert: "Time! He only lasted about 50 seconds by my watch. Puts him ahead of Cubbi, and Louie does indeed save his position...for now."  
  
Brian: "Well, Buster has just been looking on, and no doubt he wants to prove better than his Tiny Toons brethren. He's in the tank next, and coming on the other side... well, look who it is, another neighbor in Hamton."  
  
Trevor: "Buster and Hamton are good enough friends, but for the sake of doing better than Plucky, he'll be looking to turn him into nice pork. Anyway, Buster is going for a position from above, no movement from the pig though."  
  
Robert: "Hamton's probably looking to use his weight, even though he looks kind of uncomfortable here. It'll be hard for Buster to move him without a lot of speed in the attack, and that's what Buster's going for as he enters a power dive."  
  
Brian: "Hamton's still fidgety, but he's not stupid, he backs out of the way, and Buster goes hurtling downward some more before he stops himself. Now Hamton's above, how's he gonna capitalize?"  
  
Trevor: "I wonder if he'll even be able to, he's looking so damn nervous down there. Wait, he's actually making a move on Buster... he's tryng to grab him by the head... and trying to stuff it in his overalls?!"  
  
Robert: "He's trying to suffocate him. Buster's flailing frantically now, and manages to catch Hamton in the mask, knocking it nearly off and forcing Hamton to release him. That was close."  
  
Brian: "But Buster's even closer, and now he backs up and Hamton adjusts, and comes crashing back with a spear to Hamton's gut. Now Hammy's lung has popped out. Buster may have the edge again!"  
  
Trevor: "Now Buster's going around in a major hurry, as he tries to get to Hamton's backside, most likely to choke him out to capitalize on this situation before Hamton recovers. And he's there, and he's got it locked in great!"  
  
Robert: "Hamton's landing a couple elbows to Buster's ribs in desperation, but he can't shake him as Buster has it cinched in tight. And there goes Hamton, this one's over, but the next one's coming."  
  
Brian: "Simon's wasting no time getting in there. He's set to go and he's dashing the long way towards Buster. Buster's ready for him, and shoves Hamton's body right in Simon's path!"  
  
Trevor: "That's the way, rabbit boy, just how I used to do it... anyway, Simon can't slam on his brakes, and he slams right into Hamton's fresh corpse! How the hell.. he just got his head stuffed in the overalls! (Uncontrolable laughter)"  
  
Robert: "I've never seen anything like this before. Not only is he using Hamton's corpse as a weapon, he's using Hamton's finisher on Simon! This looks to be quick unless Simon finds a way out of it."  
  
Brian: "Simon continues to struggle as Buster swims over and tries to hold Simon's head in! *DING* Oh, but Simon hits with the low blow back kick, and gives himself a chance to get out."  
  
Trevor: "Simon finally gets free! But his face is looking horrid from spending a considerable amount of time in there. He may have the advantage now though, as Buster is recovering from the shot low. And Simon gives him a hard fin to the face!"  
  
Robert: "Buster's clearly dazed by this, floating backward from the force of the blow. Simon moves in to follow up, but Buster was playing possum! He just cracked Simon with a double axhandle to the side of his face!"  
  
Brian: "Simon's doubled over, and Buster's ready. He's backed up a step, and now he's snapped a front kick to the mush. Now he turns over, and lays a VICIOUS roundhouse to the back of the head! What a combination, he's been working on this one!"  
  
Trevor: "And now he fully closes on the intelligent munk, and I think... yes! He's nailed down the triangle choke as well! Simon's in no condition to resist this one, and he goes down pretty quickly to it, making Buster our first double victory guy in the event! And now... oh god, it's Dizzy..."  
  
Robert: "Buster can't believe his eyes, and neither can I. But he'd better not float there too long because Dizzy's charging in at full speed. C'mon Buster, get it moving!"  
  
Brian: "Buster's snapping out of this shock now and is trying to break for the surface. I don't what he's gonna try to gain from this, that tornado of Dizzy can get him from anywhere."  
  
Trevor: "Agreed, Brian. And going on instinct, as only Dizzy can, he's going right for that tornado! Get down, guys! (Everyone ducks under the announce table.) Now calling this from under the table, folks, that tornado is continuing, dragging Buster right in!"  
  
Robert: "Buster's going in feet first though! It looks like he's trying to use the momentum of the tornado to deliver a knockout kick to Dizzy. This is his only chance...."  
  
Brian: "His aim is dead center, but Buster's the one going topsy turvy-- and right into Dizzy's spinning clutches. This... will not take long. It looks like Buster's kick barely missed Dizzy's head or something and he got clipped."  
  
Trevor: "Dizzy just opened his mouth, and shoved Buster in there! I thought we said something about eating contestants earlier... well, let's see if Buster can escape. There's definitely some fighting in there... oh, oh. Dizzy just swallowed, you guys think...? (Dizzy burps out all Buster's equipment.) ... time, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "Umm, let me see here. 6:30 by my watch. His two victories put him right in first place though. Just...how are we going to revive him now guys?"  
  
Brian: "I have a few friends who came along with supervaccums in case Dizzy tried something like this. They're quickly getting him to the medical facilities now before the acids kick in."  
  
Trevor: "Aw, man... I don't envy these people who have to do this stuff... this is going to be utterly gross. Well, we have DNA cloning technology coming soon anyway. So, now, we have Simon entering the tank. And it looks like Cubbi will be his first challenger."  
  
Robert: "Well, Simon must have decided the best strategy here is offensive because he's charging right at Cubbi. Cubbi's playing dodge right now, keeping on the move and making Simon chase him."  
  
Brian: "I'm amazed at how much Simon's not letting up. He's continuing the chase, and Cubbi keeps dodging-- whoops! Cubbi dodged there while Simon faked the lunge. Now he's moving in for the big shot."  
  
Trevor: "Has Simon been working on his kicks you guys? Because he just delivered a massive lunge kick right to Cubbi's chin! I think it's only because of Cubbi's sheer guts that he's still conscious. By the way... (looks around) why are we still under this table!? Get up! (Goes back to normal position)"  
  
Robert: "*climbs back into his chair* Sorry about that. And that's what it looks like, and now Simon's got Cubbi by the neck and Cubbi's fighting feverishly to get away."  
  
Brian: "And this is a hotly contested struggle, Cubbi's close to getting out, but Simon's hanging on to that grip. Wait, he's got the fingers closing a little more..."  
  
Trevor: "Simon's looking to choke out the cub! He's getting a lock in there... Cubbi's pretty much worn himself out, and it looks to be a cake walk for Simon now."  
  
Robert: "Cubbi's eyes are rolling back in his head, it's only a few seconds now...but Cubbi just ripped off Simon's mask with his last bit of strength! Simon is forced to let go, but it's too little too late. Cubbi's windpipe is already crushed, and the cub is floating lifeless in the water now."  
  
Brian: "So Simon's off to a good start now, he wants to get through this fast, you can tell. But this one won't be so easy, cuz here comes Calamity Coyote. Looks like a battle of wits about to happen here.."  
  
Trevor: "I don't think Simon has faced anyone with the Looney Tunes mentality though... I have to admit, I've got my doubts about Simon's ability to react well, as he puts his mask back on."  
  
Robert: "Of course, Simon's now at a disadvantage here with his mask full of water. It's got to be distorting his vision as Calamity is closing in on him."  
  
Brian: "Simon sees him coming and makes the first swing but completely misses the mark. Now he tries a couple more and Calamity is still nowhere in the vicinity."  
  
Trevor: "Well, I guess it's safe to say Simon doesnt know how to clear his mask yet... Calamity is now sneaking behind Simon, and looks to be going for a quickie here."  
  
Robert: "I wonder what deviltry Calamity has cooked up here. It looks like he's...turning Simon's valve up higher? And now he's reaching around and covering his regulator's breathing hole. What's he up to?"  
  
Brian: "You can't tell, Robert? Just watch. With the breathing hole covered, all that air's just gonna stay in Simon's suit. And what'll happen? Take a look, he's just blowing up like a balloon now."  
  
Trevor: "Oh, oh... this is going to be messy, you guys, as Simon seems to just continue to expand... (Explosion, as Simon just seems to explode...) ... wow."  
  
Robert: "Well, there will obviously be a slight delay as the tank is cleaned, but I don't think we've ever seen anything like that before."  
  
Brian: "Well, that's the beast that is Looney Tunes. They just thrive in that stuff, and Calamity's happy he could be on the giving end for a change. Well coming up next will be Theodore. Trevor, your thoughts on how he'll do after what we just witnessed."  
  
Trevor: "Well, with 1 kill, Simon just manages to slip in under the wire set by Monty with a time of 2:55, putting him in the silver medal position, right behind Buster. Oh oh... looks like the start of Theo's run will be delayed slightly. See, his first guy was slated to be Simon, but Simon just blew up..."  
  
Robert: "Oh great, this was great timing. Who set this one up? I mean, come on guys, we need to have a serious talk with the director here."  
  
Brian: "I really don't know where to go with this one myself. But it was Theo's name in the random draw, so we'll have to wait until things are settled in the back. While we wait, let's get some comments from our current leader, Buster, who's standing by in the locker room area. Buster, you're currently the leader. How did you find the duels while you were in the tank?"  
  
Trevor: "A moment, guys... (Speaks into PA System hooked to speakers in the pool.) Theodore, please return to the waiting area. We're facing delays getting your first fighter ready. Repeat, Theodore, please return to the waiting area. (turns off address system, as Theo swims back). There. Now, Buster... enjoy Dizzy's stomach?"  
  
Buster: "*over a grumbling Theodore* I don't think I'll ever be able to host 'Will Dizzy Eat It?' again without worrying about nightmares."  
  
Brian: "That makes a lot of sense, Buster. But so far, you've proven a nightmare in that tank yourself, cuz you're the only one who's made it by two opponents so far."  
  
Buster: "Yeah, well, I got the skills... they learned Buster-Style not to mess with a rabbit. Beat that, Plucky!"  
  
Robert: "Hang on a second guys....I've just got word we're ready to proceed. Thank you for your time Buster, and enjoy watching the rest of the event."  
  
Buster: "No problem, guys."  
  
Brian: "OK, back to poolside we go, and Buster will now watch as Theo tries to match his efforts."  
  
Trevor: "I don't exactly expect Theodore to do very well either. In fights over the past year, let's just say he hasn't done so good... I think Buster and his lead are safe, as the two munks are coming at one another."  
  
Robert: "I don't know about you guys, but Theodore looks kind of pissed off here. I think Buster's comments, while not directed specifically at him, have gotten this usually mild-mannered chipmunk's ire up."  
  
Brian: "I think he's just tired of waiting is all. Anyway, here they come now, and Theo's just lunging right for Simon's gut right away and connects! He looks ready to unload more, but Simon gets up a fast block on the next shot."  
  
Trevor: "And Simon counters Theo's punch and tries to throw him in a judo type throw, but his brother's way too strong at this point, and this is looking bad for Simon."  
  
Robert: "Indeed it does as now Theodore has his arm around Simon's throat, almost in a choke-sleeper hold now. Simon's not going to be able to break out of this one."  
  
Brian: "You're right, Simon's trying to struggle, and Theo's countered that by pinning his legs. He has NO escape now, and he's gonna be out... now, there's one for Theo, and fast, too."  
  
Trevor: "Hmm... interesting, and Buster's looking slightly worried in the back. Now, Cubbi's entering the fray. And now he's trying to flank Theodore, looking for a good first shot."  
  
Robert: "Theodore's closing in quickly, constantly swimming around to keep Cubbi in front of him. Uh oh, looks like the bear's about to get backed into a corner."  
  
Brian: "And I think he's aware of it. Theo's still coming, ready to make the blow. Oh, nice duck by Cubbi courtesy of his weight belt. Theo manages to stop himself just before he crashes into the corner, though."  
  
Trevor: "Cubbi quickly turns around, and gets behind his opponent before Theo can turn around himself. Now he's giving Theo a chokehold of his own, trying to drain the mini-butterball."  
  
Robert: "But Cubbi's arms are too short to make the choke effective, as Theo is proving by simply powering Cubbi's arms off of his neck. But he left himself open for that knee to the kidneys! That had to hurt."  
  
Brian: "He's making it look like it did. But look at that, he uses it as a fake, turning in for a shoulder bash. Cubbi is reeling now from that shot."  
  
Trevor: "Theo's paddling over to Cubbi, and he's grabbed him. Looks like the usual bearhug stronger guys like to use on poor Cubbi. Cubbi's had, easily, the most back restorations in history. What... Theo just turned on hs weight belt!"  
  
Robert: "He looks like...yes, what a spinebuster slam! Cubbi's eyes are nearly popping out of their sockets at the pain, but somehow the little bear is trying to hang on here. Theo's getting up...now he's just standing on the kid's throat! Forget it, Theo's got 2 down and 1 to go. Can he be the first to beat all three?"  
  
Brian: "Um... well, you try telling Bingo that Theo's gonna do that, cuz he just came out for the final duel, and he looks determined."  
  
Trevor: "Yes, but he's letting Theodore take the offensive, as the chipmunk charges at him at full speed! Theo just wants this to end quickly, but a shoulder charges misses as Bingo cooly ducks to the side."  
  
Robert: "Theo tries to correct his course, but Bingo's got a hold of his foot and pulls him back in. He looks like he's trying to get some kind of leg bar on Theo, but Theo just kicks him off and backs up out of range. Theo's got some fight left in him."  
  
Brian: "He does indeed, but Bingo's right back on top of him making a charge of his own and connects shoulder to belly. It's clear that Bingo, as the fresher of the two was able to recover faster."  
  
Trevor: "Bingo is now simply pounding the hell out of Theodore. Now he's waffling him around with that tail of his, beating him from side to side... I bet he's envisioning Alvin."  
  
Robert: "Theo's grabbed hold of the tail though, trying to mount a comeback. That was a nice solid punch to Bingo's jaw, but Bingo doesn't look affected at all!"  
  
Brian: "Not a bit, and he fires back with some more fists of his own, and Theo looks to really be hurting here, he's practically putting up no defense anymore."  
  
Trevor: "I think Theo's pretty much out of it, but Bingo's not finishing this thing off right away... rather, he's dragging Theodore to the nearest camera in there... why?"  
  
Robert: "Why else Trevor? Bingo wants to send a message to Alvin. And he's doing that right now, ripping Theo's regulator out and forcing him to look in the camera as he drowns."  
  
Brian: "And Theo goes down quickly. But Bingo's still holding him there. He must definitely be trying to tell Alvin that he's gonna go all the way in this event. He still has his turn yet, but who knows what lies in store for him, and better yet, can he beat Theo? With 2 opponents defeated, and a time of 5:40, he has the lead."  
  
Trevor: "This is too much now... (Picks up cell phone) Yeah, get those two out of there, huh? They're slowing things up. Thanks. (Hangs up) Meanwhile, what's Alvin's reaction backstage, Rob?"  
  
Robert: "My reports indicate he's calm...too calm if you ask me. They've finally got Bingo out of the tank and he's heading to the back...I knew it! Alvin just jumped him in the entranceway. It's taking everyone to haul Alvin off, but by that bloody nose Bingo has, looks like Alvin got in a few good shots before they did."  
  
Brian: "He's lucky this is the last event, or else they'd be sending him home right about now. They're gonna put those two in solitary to cool off for a little bit. Meantime, who's up next?"  
  
Trevor: "OK, Tummi's finally entering the tank. I bet he's got really high expectations for this, but we've definitely had surprises already in this event, so let's not discount anything. It appears Buster will be his first challenger."  
  
Robert: "And Tummi's not wasting any time here. He's moving in on Buster quickly, building up a lot of speed for someone of his size. Buster's dodging for now, looking a little unsure how to handle this."  
  
Brian: "Tummi's not letting up, either. He's using his size to his advantage just like Theo did. He's laying out the barrage, but Buster's still dodging well."  
  
Trevor: "What will happen first... Tummi nails a hit or he'll wear himself out... he's definitely trying to get this first kill in a real hurry, to try to at least get a bronze medal position, with one competitor left after this."  
  
Robert: "Buster's still dodging, looking for an opening. But he was looking too long! Tummi just landed a hard blow to his stomach, winding the rabbit. Tummi's following it up with more body shots, and Buster can't take in a breath!"  
  
Brian: "That's gonna give Tummi a chance to make his move. There's the kick to the gut, and now he's reaching for the weight belt-- oops, he went too soon. Buster gives a headbutt to Tummi and he backs off."  
  
Trevor: "Buster's moving in quickly, and using those big and educated feet to nail a nasty kick combo to Tummi's gut, giving a taste of feeling winded to the gummi."  
  
Robert: "But Buster went to the well one too many times here as Tummi just grabbed his foot. Ow! Low blow!"  
  
Brian: "And now Buster's down again, and Tummi wastes no time to grab him again. He's got him, weight belt is turned up, and down they go. Tummi's got him set for a piledriver!"  
  
Trevor: "And he hits it, and he hits it hard! They feel around 10 feet there, and Buster's not looking so bold now, holding his melon in pain. This has gotta be it for Buster, and now Tummi stands over him."  
  
Robert: "He's still got that weight belt on. And yes, he hits the vertical splash, caving Buster's chest in. 1 down and 2 to go."  
  
Brian: "And that first one was dispensed of quickly. Only 1:40 has gone by. But what's this, guys... Theo's back, and he's entering the tank as opponent number 2."  
  
Trevor: "If you remember, folks, these two do NOT like each other, esepcially after Tummi killed off Theo in the Marathon earlier in these games. So Theodore's looking for revenge, and then some as he goes right after Tummi."  
  
Robert: "Tummi looks like he's still hurting from Buster's kicks, and that's the target Theo's attacking. Those body blows and headbutts are really taking their toll on Tummi."  
  
Brian: "And he's laying them hard. Wait, Tummi's stops one more head charge and gives Theo a knee to the mask. Didn't quite crack it, but it's a little lopsided now. Theo's gotta try to readjust."  
  
Trevor: "Theo's instinctively backing away while readjusting, and Tummi can't get to him before he completes readjustment. Theo just came out of nowhere to give Tummi a shot to the neck! And he scored good too..."  
  
Robert: "Theo's following up quickly, forcing Tummi down with more shots to the neck. Tummi's trying to push him back, but Theo will not be denied."  
  
Brian: "Tummi is beginning to really slow down here. He finally gets a good block up now, but he winces as he tries to follow up. He may have been given a stinger."  
  
Trevor: "If that's true then this is over, as Tummi is now numb... and Theodore is wrapping himself around the helpless Tummi's head, making sure to shove that butt in his face. He wants to repay Tummi for that experience way back in the Marathon."  
  
Brian: "Good night guys, wake me when it's done."  
  
Robert: "We all know what's coming, and there it is. Theo's put Tummi down with his fart, and the expression on Tummi's lifeless face can be only described as fear and disgust. Hey Brian, wake up and give us the time."  
  
Brian: (pulls mic down to his still buried head) "No need, Robert, the time established earlier of 1:40 is what Tummi finishes with for this event."  
  
Trevor: "Where the hell did you go in that dream of yours, Brian? The time was 1:40... well, in any case, this puts the bigger gummi into the bronze medal position, and our last competitor is emerging from solitary... Bingo is up, folks!"  
  
Robert: "Bingo might be up, but his first opponent isn't. Tummi's still being revived back there, so we must wait, again, until the backstage crew gets their act together."  
  
Brian: "Hey, don't blame them. This is all luck of the draw, folks. These matches were randomly decided earlier, and their results being revealed for the first time here."  
  
Trevor: "Indeed, Brian, so as Bingo returns to the waiting area, why don't we get another quick interview... Who do you think, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "Why not his teammate, Monty? *calls to the back* Hey Monty, how do you think your friend Bingo will fare here?"  
  
Monty: "Well, I know that when we were training for these games, this was the one he was waiting for. It's his element, you know he has to do well, and I'm behind him all the way."  
  
Trevor: "Fair enough, but what do you think of Bingo sending a message when he fought Theodore earlier?"  
  
Monty: "I do admit that was over the top. But he's got himself so psyched up over this whole thing that I suppose it's understandable."  
  
Brian: "Well, we'll see if it's all worth the psych. On a final note, Monty, how do you feel about your overall performance during these games?"  
  
Monty: "I think maybe I could've done a little better than I have, but I still enjoyed myself in general during my time here. The League itself should be very interesting."  
  
Robert: "I'm glad you feel that way Monty, and we look forward to seeing you in it. Now we have word that Tummi is ready to go, so let's get back to our final competition."  
  
Brian: "And they're just about set to go, they're sending Bingo and Tummi into the starting chambers. Bingo's really jumpy, he's ready to start this match."  
  
Trevor: "And they're off! Bingo's got himself a really tough first opponent, and Tummi's got motivation too. See, folks, if Tummi can drag this thing out longer than 1:40, then he forces Bingo to not only get by him, but his next opponent to take over his current bronze medal spot. However, if Bingo can somehow beat Tummi within 1:40, then Bingo automaticially assures himself a spot on the podium for this final event. Major, major stakes here, folks."  
  
Robert: "And Bingo knows he's under a time crunch here, trying to move in quickly. But as you said Trevor, Tummi looks to be playing defense big here, settling for avoidance and blocking instead of outright attacking."  
  
Brian: "Bingo's giving everything he's got, and Tummi's not taking a single hit from it all. Wait, Bingo with the fake, Tummi bit. Wham! One swing of the tail scores big time! He got caught napping on that one."  
  
Trevor: "Nearly shatters Tummi's mask while he was at it, too. As it is, Tummi's backing off, trying to recover from the high damage he just took. But Bingo's not letting him off that easy, and now he's made a grab!"  
  
Robert: "It looks like he's trying to bite through Tummi's aqualung with his sharp teeth, but wait, Tummi scored with a hard headbutt that sent Bingo reeling back."  
  
Brian: "Bingo is just drifting back on this one. Could he be out already? Tummi dashes in for the kill. And he stops just short of Bingo's double kick. He spotted the fake this time, and now Bingo's wide open."  
  
Trevor: "Unless Bingo's got a nice trick in those overalls, this'll be a real short trip... and Tummi nails a big shoulder charge, and he's taking the beaver down to the bottom of the tank. This is where Tummi takes his opponents to die, folks."  
  
Robert: "Looks like he's setting him up for that piledriver, a move we've seen him use before. But wait, Bingo's strugging, trying to get free. And yes, he's slipped out and nailed Tummi in the gut with a double fist!"  
  
Brian: "Tummi's doubled over a little, can Bingo make his move here? He's only got 25 seconds. *SLAP* What a move! He spun into a forward roll and bashed Tummi over the head with his tail. He's hunched over, and Bingo's going for the pile driver now!"  
  
Trevor: "He's having a hard time getting him up into the vertical position though. Bingo's decided to put his knees in the back of Tummi's head, and turn on his belt... holy crap! Tummi's face is practically half buried in the sediment!"  
  
Robert: "Great improvisation by Bingo here, and now he's moving in for the kill, wasting no time in chewing through Tummi's aqualung and holding his face down in the sediment. This one's about...yes, it's over."  
  
Brian: "Bingo's in there with his first win, and the time... 2:00, he didn't quite make it. Now he has to win here to guarantee himself a medal. Next opponent in and it is...Theo! Uh oh... remember what happened last time between these two."  
  
Trevor: "Yeah... once again, revenge is on Theo's mind here, and now, they're at oppisite sides of the field, and now, Bingo's weakened from that previous sinndig with Tummi. Look out, here comes Theo! You can bet Alvin and Simon are watching with much interest."  
  
Robert: "But Bingo was playing a little bit of possum here as he caught Theo coming in with a kick to his throat. He knew Theo would be after his blood and he's using it to his own advantage."  
  
Brian: "Bingo rights himself up after the kick, and immediately goes for the throat again. He only gets around the side of Theo, but he has the arm wrapped around. How well can he hold it?"  
  
Trevor: "Not very well, it seems... Theo has already recovered and broken free of the choke, hitting Bingo right in the face coming out of the move with an elbow! Bingo's stunned, and Theo's looking to end this quickly as he wraps himself around the beaver's head."  
  
Robert: "It looks like he's going for his fart, but no, Bingo managed to squirm out if his grasp just before he let loose. Theo just wasted his best weapon!"  
  
Brian: "Bingo got out and dropped with a quick flick of the weight belt. And now he's shooting back up, double fist right to Theo's gut! I don't think I've ever seen anyone reverse their weight so fast before!"  
  
Trevor: "I know Theo hasn't, that's for certain... he's doubled over like Tummi was now. Bingo's trying to get Theo in the same position he got with Tummi, trying to drive Theo's face into the ground. He's turned on his belt, and he got it!"  
  
Robert: "But wait! Theo got his arms up to absorb the impact. Bingo's celebrating a little soon here, he doesn't see Theo shaking it off as he goes for the aqualung.... OK, I've never seen that before. Theo has Bingo by the teeth!"  
  
Brian: "Theo has actually reached past the lung and is now trying to force Bingo's mouth open by pulling at his teeth and lower jaw. Bingo's trying to bite him back, but Theo lets go, and Bingo misses. He can't get Theo's hand that's on his buck teeth, either, it's just out of the way. And Theo reached right back for the jaw."  
  
Trevor: "Bingo needs to get this win in order to medal here.... and that thought seems to have come into his head as he finally frees himself with two hard shots to the shins! Now that he's free, he's going for Theodore's lung."  
  
Robert: "He's got it and is trying to chew through it, but Theo's wrapped it around Bingo's throat! Who's gonna go down first? This is everything for Bingo right here!"  
  
Brian: "They are struggling like anything to get the deciding blow here. Wait, there's bubbles! Bingo broke through, and now he's tearing at the lung, but he can't break free of the choke, Theo's pulling for dear life himself!"  
  
Trevor: "Now Bingo should have this... despite the head start Theodore had, Bingo still way outclasses him in breathhold... *Wait a minute*... and as expected, there goes Theodore! It's took Bingo 7 minutes to get by his first two, but he's got himself a medal."  
  
Robert: "But his chances for the gold are gone here as Theo's aqualung is just wrapped too tightly around his neck and he goes down just as Buster gets in the pool. Buster doesn't look too happy here, I think he wanted some action."  
  
Brian: "But it's good news for Buster in that he holds on to the silver medal. And for Theo, the draw here secures the gold medal from him. Overall, and amazing showing by all 3 in this hotly contested finale."  
  
Trevor: "Damn straight, Brian. We won't have any interviews right away. Instead we'll have them during the closing ceremonies, which will be right after this." 


	12. Closing Ceremonies

Closing Ceremonies  
  
Author's note: Hey, Trevor back for one last time in this. These are the closing ceremonies for the whole Olympics, where we announce our winners and wrap this thing up. We took one year to write this thing up, and we really like how it came out, and I really hope you folks feel the same.   
  
All characters are copyright their respective owners  
  
Trevor: "Alrighty, welcome back, folks! Welcome to the Closing Ceremonies of our Olympics! Now, the final placings will be announced, and some final interviews with some of our competitors."  
  
Robert: "First up, taking home one silver and one bronze medal, Plucky Duck. While he might be our lowest finisher, he does walk away with two medals, so he won't leave emptyhanded."  
  
Plucky: "And I know that I'm better than these guys. Let them have their victory. I'll be back to get the praise I so deserve."  
  
Trevor: "Uh-huh.... anyway... in 9th position! Taking home a gold and a bronze... Monty "Good News" Moose!"  
  
Monty: "At least I won one event, that's more than some of these guys can say."  
  
Brian: "Also in a tie for 8th position, with a gold medal and a bronze of his own... Simon Seville!"  
  
Trevor: "Actually, Brian, it should be noted in case of a tie in number of medals and points from those, then the combatant who got their gold first will receive the higher rank. So Simon has sole possession of 8th."  
  
Simon: "Yes, that is quite correct. And like my fellow competitor said, I have won one event. That's more than Alvin gave me a chance at."  
  
Brian: "So noted, and well done again. But no contest for 7th. He won a gold and a silver. He is Theodore!"  
  
Theodore: "Wow! I can't believe I won something... other than a cooking contest anyway."  
  
Robert: "You deserve it Theodore, enjoy your moment. Now to our 6th place finisher, who surprised us all by taking not one but two golds, Cubbi Gummi!"  
  
Cubbi: "Just another day for one who is destined to be a Gummi knight. I'm ready to do it all again!"  
  
Trevor: "Enthused as always.... directly ahead of him is his older den brother, Tummi, with a medal from each kind. A matched set!"  
  
Tummi: "Pretty amazing, huh? And to think, I used to be his sidekick for a while."  
  
Brian: "Not anymore. And no sidekicks here in our 4th spot. 3 silvers and a bronze to his credit, he's a born leader. Buster Bunny!"  
  
Buster: "I do wish I made it to the overall podium... but I'm just glad I beat Plucky, Buster-Style, in the end."  
  
Robert: "And now ladies and gentlemen, let us introduce out top three finishers. First, in the 3rd position overall, scoring two gold and two bronze medals, I present to you Alvin Seville!"  
  
Alvin: "I can't believe I only finished in third place! Oh well, at least I beat my brothers. *in a stage whisper* And you can make sure I won't let them forget about that anytime soon."  
  
Trevor: "True to form anyway.... and pulling ahead into sole possession of 2nd in the very last event, with 2 gold, a silver, and 2 bronze, we have Bingo!"  
  
Bingo: "I can't wait to get home and show Zipper what I've done. I'll get to do some bragging and showing off for a change."  
  
Brian: "And, finally, ladies and gentlemen, entering our arena waving the banner of these games, is our Champion. He finishes with 1 gold, 4 silver and 2 bronze medals. Ladies and gentlemen... this is LOUIE!!!"  
  
Louie: "Wow... I honestly never thought I was THIS good... this will forever prove the value of Woodchuck training."  
  
Robert: "And there you have them, our top three finishers and this Olympics' champions. Well guys, I've certainly enjoyed doing this with you and had a great time overall."  
  
Brian: "Indeed. We've seen a lot of intense competition, some surprises that I would've never expected to happen, and all of us, as well as these competitors will take home memories to last a lifetime."  
  
Trevor: "Ah, but it's not quite over just yet, guys. We still have some final interviews to do. And those will come, after this."  
  
Interviews  
  
Trevor: "Welcome back, folks, and now we're finally gonna start the final interviews. We'll be starting with Louie, our overall champ. Looooouuuuiee!"  
  
Louie: "*waves to the crowd* Thank you, thank you! Well, the best guy won, and that guy just happened to be a duck."  
  
Brian: "Seems well expected that this would happen. But it didn't come easy in many of the event. You were sturggling for a long time to get a gold in these events after a lot of 2nd place performances."  
  
Louie: "Sure, but those medals went a long way to giving me the title. A consistent performance was key to my victory."  
  
Robert: "And you were very consistent at that. Seven medals in all, very impressive. Tell me though, do you think your brothers would've done as well if they were here instead of you?"  
  
Louie: "I can't see why not, and who knows, we may all have been standing here as the top 3 of the tournament. I would still get the most, though."  
  
Trevor: "Hmmm.... that gets the brain cells running.... "  
  
Louie: "Why, what are you thinking...?"  
  
Trevor: "Uhh... that's for me to figure out... for now, we gotta go interview the others... untill then.... (Snaps fingers, and Louie starts to teleport to the locker room)... Louie, you ARE the weakest link! Goodbye! (Others stare at him) ... I always wanted to say that. Oh, he's fine, just taken a quick trip to the locker room."  
  
Brian: "Uh... yeah... anyway, I'll just stick to the button here, and let's bring in our 2nd place finisher, Bingo, who was no slouch himself in these games."  
  
Robert: "*groans* So Bingo, how does it feel to actually finish second in these games? I know you had a bit of a confidence problem when we started."  
  
Trevor: "No bloody sense of humor..."   
  
Bingo: "Yeah... I'm really glad I finished as high as I did. I guess that last run was just enough to get me in."  
  
Robert: "Well, you certainly worked hard enough to earn it. Was there an event that you thought you should've won, but didn't?"  
  
Bingo: "Well, the Assault was still a surprise to me. I can't believe Trevor got me the same time I got him. But I've watched the tape a few times since then, and even I can't tell. I could still almost swear I hit that trigger first, though."  
  
Trevor: "Well, I don't think the world will ever know... for our final query, what do you think of your club mate Monty's performance during these games?"  
  
Bingo: "Very surprised honestly. No way did I ever think I could beat him at anything. I know he can't be too thrilled about it either."  
  
Brian: "Just remember, Bingo, he's still your leader, and a good one at that. And together, you two are a great team. Hey, you may get to prove it one day in this arena."  
  
Bingo: "Yeah... that would be cool, I bet."  
  
Robert: "Take care and good luck to you in all future fights. And now our 3rd place finisher, Alvin Seville. So Alvin, what are your thoughts on finishing on the final podium?"  
  
Alvin: "I knew I would be up there. It was a stroke of luck for those other guys that I was only 3rd, but I'm not surprised who I finished with."  
  
Trevor: "You're not surprised with who you finished with? Care to... elaborate on that?"  
  
Alvin: "Think about it for a second. I mean, a duck and a beaver? They're practically at home under the water."  
  
Brian: "That makes sense, I would say. But a lot of people knew that you are a very gifted athlete. So you were a threat in these games, also."  
  
Alvin: "Of course I was a threat. Much more so than my brothers."  
  
Robert: "Could you go into a little detail? I mean, both of your brothers won at least one event."  
  
Alvin: "Well, Simon won an event that was tailored to him with the Retrieval, that was a gimme. But Theo, he wasn't expected to do anything here, and it showed in most of his performances."  
  
Trevor: "Through the beginning, yes, Theo had much difficulty, but he did win the Gauntlet... oh, whatever. I assume you're just dying to take on Bingo, huh?"  
  
Alvin: "*cracks his knuckles* I can't wait. I'd take him on now if you would let me."  
  
Brian: "All things come with time, Alvin. Whatever grudges you have with him, I hope that you will be able to work them out, and do so in the arena where it belongs."  
  
Trevor: "And where our sagging cable ratings can get a boost... but speaking of time, we're just about out of it! Any final words, guys?"  
  
Robert: "Just wondering who will show up at our next Olympics. We already have a long list of possible entrants; gonna be tough to decide who gets in."  
  
Brian: "Well, for myself, I know that if these games were any indication of how fast the fur flies underwater, we could be in for a new age of extreme competition in the years to come."  
  
Trevor: "God, I hope so.... goodbye!" 


End file.
